Devil obscured by Smoak
by Ellabee15
Summary: The story of how Felicity met the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. AU starts before the beginning of Daredevil and Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity rushed through the door of the bar. Catching her breath, she attempted to look inconspicuous; most of the people ignored her. Walking up to the bar, she ordered glass of red wine. The bar tender raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but didn't card her. While waiting for her drink, she looked around. There was no one sitting at the bar except a man in sunglasses (which was strange considering the bar was dark), and an old lady. Grinning, she began to relax; there was no way he'd find her now.

A group of men in the corner began leering at her. Nervous, she turned her back on them, but it was too late; the largest of the group had seen she'd noticed them and was getting up to come talk to her.

"Please don't come over here, please don't come over here." She begged under her breath.

"Excuse me, Ms." The man in the sunglasses was standing next to her. "Are you alright?" She looked him over, he seemed nice, but you could never really be sure. She was regretting having lost her tail in Hell's Kitchen, but it was one part of the city that her father wasn't familiar with and that he thought she wouldn't be brave enough to go into. The man in front of her had dark, parted hair. The tinted glasses, she realized as she caught sight of the white cane he was holding, weren't a fashion statement; he was blind.

"It's just that you were breathing loudly." The man continued. He actually looked nervous. "And you…um you sounded kinda scared when you ordered."

"I'm hiding from someone." Felicity admitted. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Ex boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, my dad." Felicity sighed. "He's…it's complicated."

"Ah, let me guess," The man smiled. "Mob boss?"

"No." Felicity giggled.

"He's a king, and he's trying to force you into some kind of arranged marriage."

"Nope." Felicity said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, teasingly.

"Very sure, though he might like you referring to him as a king." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind if I hide with you?" The man asked. "I'm supposed to be meeting a friend, but he ditched me to go have a study session with this girl in his Punjabi class."

"Punjabi?" Felicity chuckled. "That's…an interesting language choice."

"He only took the class because he wanted to be close to her." The man sat on the stool next to her. "I'm Matt, by the way, Matt Murdock."

"Felicity St-" She stopped and coughed. "Felicity."

"Well, Felicity, what brings a girl like you into a Hell's Kitchen dive bar?"

Felicity groaned. "It is that obvious that I'm not from around here?"

"A blind man could see it." Matt said. Felicity giggled. Matt titled his head and listened to her. Smiling he said, "most people wouldn't laugh at that because they're afraid of offending me."

"Well I often say and do offensive things, without meaning to. Well not offensive so much as inappropriate and grounds for a sexual harassment suit." Felicity flushed.

"I'm in law school so if you ever need a lawyer… well wait until after I've passed the bar to say something really offensive."

"Where are you going to school?" Felicity asked.

"Columbia."

Felicity gave an appreciative nod, then mentally kicked herself as she realized he hadn't seen it. "That's really impressive."

"How about you? What do you do when you're not busy saying inappropriate things?"

"I'm studying computer science at MIT."

"See, now that's impressive; I'm horrible with computers." Matt grinned. "I just can't seem to make the screen work."

Felicity was seized with another fit of giggles. "It…I was supposed to laugh at that right?" She said.

Matt nodded. "So, are you originally from Boston?"

"No, I'm only there for school. I grew up in Vegas. I'm here because my dad's looking at a possible business opportunity and he asked…well, ordered me to spend some father daughter time with him." She bit her lip, talking to Matt had managed to take her mind off why she was hiding in the bar in the first place, but now she felt a twinge of nervousness. He's not going to find you, she told herself. Turning her attention back to Matt, she smiled. "So, do you usually talk to strange women in bars?"

"Only if they're pretty." Matt said, "Actually…there was a man who was sitting in the corner and I heard him and his friends say some…less than polite things and what they wanted to do to you."

Felicity shuddered as she glanced at the group of men in the corner. They appeared angry, but didn't approach her.

"Thanks for the rescue."

"You shouldn't be walking around Hell's Kitchen alone, especially this late." Matt said. "It's not- "

"Love is dead." A voice interrupted. "Women are creatures from another planet and my diplomatic relations with them have been terminated." A man with long hair sat on the seat next to Matt. "Barkeep, your finest tequila…actually just give me your cheapest."

Matt's expression changed into one of amused exasperation. "This is Foggy Nelson." He smirked. "How did your study session go?"

"She's in love with someone else." Foggy grumbled.

"What's his name?" Matt teased.

Foggy shot Matt a disgruntled look before saying, "Maria."

Felicity stifled a giggle. Foggy turned to look at her with interest. "And you are?" He asked.

"Nuh uh." Matt said. "You terminated all diplomatic relations with her people."

"Well." Foggy got an impish grin. "I did see her first."

Matt hit him with his cane.

"I'm Felicity." Felicity held out her hand and smiled.

"Ah, happiness; just what I was missing in my life." Foggy took her hand and gave it a kiss. "How is it that no matter where Matt goes, he always finds himself the most beautiful woman in the place?"

"I've got an eye for these things." Matt snarked.

"Do you have a last name, milady?" Foggy asked.

"It's a secret." Matt said. "She's hiding from her evil father."

"I guess that explains what you're doing here." Foggy gestured to their surroundings.

"Am I really that obvious?" Felicity asked.

"Yes." Matt and Foggy said simultaneously. Felicity snorted.

"Well, Ms. Felicity of no last name, this tequila isn't going to drink itself." Foggy waved the bottle the bartender handed him. "Join me in my misery?"

Felicity was about to agree when the door of the bar burst open. She froze at the sight of the man who entered.

"Oh crap." She whispered.

Foggy turned. "Is that –?"

"Felicity Meghan Smoak-Stark" Tony Stark came over and crossed his arms. Felicity buried her face in her arms on the bar.

"Stark?" Matt asked Felicity.

"Yes," she said weakly.

"She's leaving." Tony growled. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That my idea of quality family time doesn't involve hanging out with Pepper and Uncle Rhodey while you go off with the flame of the hour to brag about the size of your missiles." Felicity spat.

She felt a sense of satisfaction at the momentary flash of guilt on her father's face. Then his expression changed.

"As adorable as this act of rebellion is, you're going home." He all but dragged her from the bar. The last thing she saw before she was blinded by the flash of paparazzi cameras, was the bewildered expressions on Matt and Foggy's faces. Covering her face she walked straight into

the limo. Sliding in, she came face to face with a very disappointed Pepper and an exasperated Rhodey. Tony came in after her and crossed his arms. "Anything to say for yourself?"

"Those in glass houses shouldn't throw Jericho missiles." Felicity hissed.

Tony groaned. "Not this again."

"Yes, this again." Felicity said. "I'm not working for Stark industries, and you better get used to it."

Tony looked over at Pepper. "Talk to her."

"Respectfully, Mr. Stark, this is something you need to handle yourself."

Felicity threw Pepper a grateful smile. She'd discussed her reasons for refusing to work at her father's company with his executive assistant. Pepper agreed with her, and had tried to get her father to listen.

Tony shook his head. "What do I even pay you for? You're fired."

"That's the third time this week Mr. Stark." Pepper said, amused.

"She knows all your account numbers and passwords, dad." Felicity rolled her eyes. "You fire her, she takes everything and I'll make sure the transaction's untraceable."

Tony bit his lip. "Pepper, you're rehired on a probationary basis." He frowned to Felicity. "We'll continue this discussion when I get back from that business deal in Afghanistan."

* * *

"Tony Stark's daughter." Foggy said. "That was Tony Stark's daughter." He frowned. "Wait…Tony Stark has a daughter?"

"Apparently." Matt said. He could still smell Felicity's shampoo and the feel of her hands; soft with smooth finger tips, probably from the frequency she used her computer. Her voice had been practically musical

"Tell me you used that Murdock charm to get her number." Foggy said, snapping Matt out of his recollection. Matt shook his head. "Aaaargh." Foggy groaned.

"Maybe you should have asked her in Punjabi." Matt suggested, trying to fight his disappointment. "I hear girls are really into that."

"Just shut up and drink your tequila." Foggy muttered. "We're probably never going to see her again."


	2. Chapter 2

"We are the champions my friends." Foggy sang loudly, getting glares from passersby.

"We didn't even win." Matt muttered.

"And weeeeee'lll keep on FIGHTING, TIL THE END." Foggy ignored Matt and began pretending that he was conducting an orchestra.

"Sometimes I wish I'd lost my ability to hear instead." Matt laughed.

"Aaaaw come on, Murdock." Foggy threw an arm around Matt's shoulders. "We almost beat Harvard."

"The operative word being almost." Matt rolled his eyes. They had come to Cambridge for a mock trial competition. Their team had come very close to winning, but had lost points on a cross examination.

"Where are we even going?" Matt asked.

"We are celebrating." Foggy said. "WE'RE THE BEST DAMN AVOCADOS THIS TOWN HAS EVER SEEN."

"Matt?" A voice called from behind them. "Foggy?"

"Oh hello, daughter of Tony Stark." Foggy said.

"Felicity." Matt held out his hand. Felicity took it and shook it. He noted that her heart rate was slightly elevated; she seemed slightly nervous. Then there was a small spike in her pulse when he gave her fingers a squeeze. It was a good kind of nervous.

"Foggy." She said, and Matt could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm liking the new do." Foggy said.

"Well I had it black for my first couple of years. Then after Coop…um I mean, I needed a change after a few years so I let it turn back to my natural color, but after the reporters got my picture coming out of the bar 2 weeks back I decided to go blonde." She paused. "This way I look more like my mom. I'm sorry for my dad's…well craziness."

"You're dad's not crazy." Foggy reassured. "And I'm not just saying that because I know he's probably got drones watching your every move with missiles attached." He looked up. "We mean her no harm oh great and powerful Stark."

Felicity giggled.

"Do you want to join us?" Matt asked. "We're celebrating an almost victory."

"Sounds…unique." Felicity said. "I'd like that. Hey Foggy, do you want me to see if my friend Rayan is free? She speaks Punjabi."

"Funny." Foggy huffed as Matt chuckled. "That's real funny."

"So I take it that's a no…" Felicity said.

"Well the more the merrier." Foggy said quickly. "This is a celebration after all." He nudged Matt in the ribs. "See, I told you Punjabi was a useful language."

3 hours later Matt and Felicity were standing by the bank of the Charles River.

"Foggy, I wouldn't do that." Felicity said nervously. "That water is really gross and polluted." She'd jokingly mentioned that it was a Harvard tradition for students to jump into the Charles and Foggy had taken it as a challenge.

"He won't do it, right?" Felicity turned and looked at Matt. He shrugged.

"Comforting." Felicity said, "There's a bench over there, want to sit?" Matt nodded. Taking his arm, she led him over to the bench. "I'm glad we ran into each other." She said.

"I was kinda hoping to find a way to see you." Matt said. "But I wasn't sure if it would be weird. And also I wasn't sure how to find you."

"Well, you wouldn't have been able to find me." Felicity said. "Most people don't know I exist and I'm attending MIT under my mom's name."

Matt nodded. "By the way, I really like what you did with your hair."

She blushed, leaning her head against his shoulder. Matt was adorable and his shoulder was warm and deceptively well toned.

"Thanks?" he said. "I think."

Felicity groaned. "Damn it. Why can't my thoughts stay in my head?"

"Well as your future attorney, I think it's good for me to understand the nature of the harassment claims I'll be working on." Matt smirked. He motioned with his head in the river's direction. "What's Foggy doing?"

"He's…taking off his clothes." Felicity covered her eyes. "I think he might actually do it."

"I can't watch." Matt threw his arm across his face dramatically. "Tell me when it's over."

Felicity laughed. Matt put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"It's cold tonight." He said. "It's not really swimming weather."

She bit her lip, looking at his face, specifically his glasses. "Do you mind me asking? It's just that Foggy mentioned at dinner that you weren't always…visually impaired."

"You can say blind." Matt said, giving her a reassuring look. "And I don't mind you asking. It happened when I was a kid. There was this old man crossing the street a barrel of toxic chemicals got loose from a chemical truck. I pushed him out of the way, but the barrel broke open and I got a face full of toxic waste."

Felicity slipped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Mr. Hero." She murmured.

"That's my sordid past." Matt leaned his head against hers. "How about yours?"

"You mean my dad?" She sighed. "It's simple really; Tony Stark isn't the world's most attentive parent. He was too young to be responsible when he knocked up my mom and well, now he's pretty much set in his hard partying despotic ways. Add the fact that I don't approve of certain business choices he's made…" She broke off.

"Certain?" Matt asked.

"My dad makes weapons of mass destruction, Matt"' Felicity sighed. "He's got one of the most brilliant minds this world has ever seen and he uses it to hurt. It frustrates me to think of all the good he might be able to do if he simply focused that brain power on something besides warfare." She watched as Foggy, who'd stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, was putting his toe in the water to test the temperature. "My dad expects me to work for him at Stark Industries, but…I accepted a position to work at Queen Consolidated."

"Won't they get suspicious of a competitor's daughter coming to work for them?" Matt asked.

"I was personally head hunted by the CEO, Walter Steele, and I told him who I am. He still offered me the position. It's entry level in IT, but at least I can go to work with a clean conscience." She bit her lip. "I've been working the last couple of years so I'll have enough money to survive on my own. I won't need to rely on him."

"You're Tony Stark's daughter." Matt said. "Couldn't you use that to make change in the company?"

"No." Felicity said. "I discussed it with Pepper Potts, my dad's assistant. She agrees with me, but seeing as my dad kept my identity a secret for years none of the board members know I exist. I'm the young illegitimate daughter of a CEO who has a habit of bringing escorts into board meetings…the ones he goes to. The only reason they haven't thrown him out is because he is the brains behind all their innovations. He gives them inventions that are decades ahead of anything else that the other companies can dream up, which lines their pockets. There's more money in weapons than in morality."

Matt turned to face her. "You'd go against your father and walk away from your fortune, all to make a moral argument?"

Felicity nodded. "It's the right thing to do." She looked down at her shoes. "You must think I'm insane."

"I think very few people in your position would have the courage to make that choice." Matt's gaze was piercing. "I think it's admirable."

Felicity fidgeted. "Thanks." She murmured. "Well, it's probably going to be a lot less courageous when he comes back from Afghanistan and disinherits me before I walk away from the fortune to make a statement."

Matt was about to respond when there was a loud splash from the water.

"Hey GUUUYS!" Foggy was waving at them from the river. "The water's great."

"I missed that Foggy," Matt shouted back. "I think you need to do it again so I can see it."

Foggy flipped him the bird. Felicity giggled. "He's making an impolite hand gesture."

"Judas." Foggy said. Getting out of the river, he shivered.

"Cold?" Felicity said sweetly.

"This is the shiver of champions." Foggy said, grabbing his clothes.

"Urgh, stay back." Matt wrinkled his nose. "That smells worse than the Hudson in an August heat wave."

Foggy stuck out his tongue, Felicity giggled.

"Impolite hand gesture?" Matt asked.

"Close." Felicity said. "He just gave you a little tongue action…I mean –"

"Hey now!" Foggy crossed his arms. "I do not engage in that type of behavior until the end of the second date."

Matt gave Felicity's shoulder a squeeze.

"I um…I should get back to my dorm." Felicity looked down at her fingers. "I've got a few things to get settled before graduation in a few weeks."

Matt nodded. "We'll walk you back."

"Yeah," Foggy said. "You can't be too careful. Plus we're from Hell's Kitchen, we're dangerous."

"Well that river smell certainly is." Matt said. "Walk in front of us so you'll be down wind."

"He's always mean to me." Foggy grumbled.

"The two of you are so married." Felicity giggled, leaning against Matt's shoulder. "Foggy, you can shower when we get back to my dorm."

"That depends," Foggy said. "How's your water pressure?"

"I have a communal shower. It's shared by all the people on the floor."

"So, it's terrible."

Matt laughed. "You just jumped into a river; I don't think you're in a position to be passing judgment." He jokingly put his cane in front of Foggy's legs.

"MURDOCK" Foggy shouted, laughing. "EVERYTIME, he does this to me every time." He added to Felicity. "He thinks he's funny and cute and charming because he can part his stupid hair."

"Don't self yourself short, Foggy." Felicity grinned. "You have glorious hair, it's like Norse god hair."

Foggy struck a pose. "Hear that, Murdock? I'm godlike."

"It's just because she's got no actual Norse gods to compare with." Matt retorted.

"And since there are no chances of any falling to earth any time soon," Foggy grinned. "I'm going to continue to be the peak specimen of manhood." He threw an arm over Felicity's shoulder. "Liss, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"After you take a shower." Matt and Felicity said simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready to go back to Hell…'s kitchen." Matt asked.

Foggy groaned. "How are you so alert and…" Matt could hear him moving. "Are you packed?"

"I didn't go for a swim last night." Matt grinned. Reaching forward, he pulled the blanket off Foggy's bed. Foggy groaned.

"Hey! What if I was naked?"

Matt chuckled. "Somehow I think I'd survive." He liked the fact that Foggy never treated him any differently despite the blindness. He sat on the couch and listened to him slowly get up and stretch. Matt tilted his head, his senses allowing him to picture Foggy's movements as he stumbled around their hotel room.

"So…Felicity looked nice last night." Foggy commented as he walked into the bathroom.

"I didn't notice." Matt said dryly.

"Liar." Foggy said, "I saw how cuddly you guys were yesterday while I took the plunge." He turned on the shower.

Matt turned on the TV in an attempt to drown out the noises coming from the bathroom.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news. Billionaire, CEO, Weapons designer and Playboy, Tony Stark was kidnapped while negotiating a deal with US troops stationed in Afghanistan. While all the soldiers in Mr. Stark's Hum-V were killed, no trace of the billionaire's body has been discovered. It is believed that he has been abducted by a terrorist organization in order to build weapons for them. We reached out to the co CEO of Stark Industries, Obadiah Stane, for comment."

Foggy had come back into the room. Matt could hear his pulse spike as he listened to the news report.

"Right now," The voice of Tony Stark's business partner boomed from the TV. "All we know is that Tony might be alive and out there somewhere. We ask that you respect the family's privacy as they deal with this painful tragedy."

"There's something off about that guy." Foggy said. The news report continued.

"There is speculation as to what Mr. Stane's comment about family meant. There has long been conjecture that Tony Stark fathered an illegitimate child, but due to his well paid legal team, this rumor has never been confirmed. Stane's comments seem to imply that the child does exist as Mr. Stark has no known living relatives. We can only wonder what will happen to them now that they no longer have the protection of their father."

Disgusted, Matt turned off the TV.

"That sick bastard just threw Felicity to the wolves." Foggy growled.

"I think he's hiding something." Matt murmured. Standing he began making his way to the door. "Come on. We need to see how Felicity's doing. We've got time before our train leaves."

* * *

Felicity had skipped her classes that day. None of her professors knew who she was and she couldn't deal with the idea of facing anyone. She'd spoken with Pepper that morning as soon as the news broke. They knew her identity was safe, but her Uncle Obadiah's slip had caused her to worry. She began pacing the room. Her dad had to be okay, the news said there had been no body. They probably needed him alive.

There was a knock at the door.

"Felicity? It's Matt and Foggy." Matt's voice called from the other side of the door.

She opened the door and threw herself at Matt. He awkwardly put his arms around her.

"We wanted to see how you were." He said softly. Felicity was grateful that he didn't ask if she was ok.

"Want to come back with us to New York?" Foggy asked.

Felicity shook her head. "I've got packing and graduation and…" She felt a fresh wave of tears.

"If you need help with any of it, call us." Foggy said.

"I can help drive the U-haul." Matt offered.

Felicity let out a cough that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

"Here." Foggy grabbed a tissue box. "Do you want junk food?" He asked as he offered her a tissue. "Or alcohol or a puppy?"

"I just want…I need to know he's okay." Felicity sobbed. "The last thing I did was yell at him. I want to tell him I'm sorry."

"This looks like a job for ice cream." Foggy said. "Matt's boring and only likes vanilla but you seem like a cookies and cream kinda girl."

Felicity shook her head. "Mint chip." She said softly.

"I'll go get some." Foggy left the room.

"Where's your roommate." Matt asked.

"She's never around." Felicity wiped her eyes. "Unless she had a fight with her boyfriend." She pulled out of Matt's arms and sat on her bed. Matt sat next to her. "She doesn't know. No one does. I…I basically have no one to talk to besides Pepper. My mom's no help, she's never really been happy about dad being in my life. Uncle Rhodey's in combat mode trying to find him and well…Obadiah's not exactly the 'let's talk about our feelings' type of guy."

"Obadiah Stane." Matt said. "I saw him on the news this morning."

Felicity looked at the ground. "Yeah. Pepper's furious because of his whole respect the family, comment."

"Will people connect it with those paparazzi pictures of you from the bar?" Matt asked.

Felicity shook her head.

"Did you just shake your head?" Matt asked.

"Oh, sorry." Felicity said.

"No need to apologize." Matt said.

"They won't. Most people thought I was just one of the endless line of women he's…" She broke off.

Matt bit his lip. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always call Foggy or me. My…my dad died when I was little, I…I sort of understand the pain of…" His fingers flexed nervously around his cane.

Felicity nodded and leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks, Matt."

* * *

It was 3 months before Stark was found. Felicity called Matt and Foggy regularly. Felicity had taken the job at Queen Consolidated and when he came back, Stark had actually encouraged her to stay there. ("I really hate it when he agrees with me, it makes me question my judgment.") The reasons why became abundantly clear once he revealed to the world he was Iron Man. Felicity had been in Starling and out of Obadiah's reach. It was simply too dangerous for her to be associated with him. While Tony Stark might be cavalier about his own safety, he clearly valued Felicity's.

Over the next 2 years the three of them forged a strong friendship. Felicity helped Matt and Foggy study for the bar and cringed with Matt as Foggy dated Marci. Foggy and Matt were always available to listen to her complain about the stupidity of her co workers ("They seriously think that deleting the history will erase the viruses they get from the less than legal websites they browse."). She was also the first to congratulate them when they got internships at Landman and Zach.

* * *

"So, we're leaving Landman and Zach." Foggy said over the phone. "Matt's on a crusade for justice and I'm following him down the rabbit hole."

Felicity giggled. "You at Josie's right now?"

"Yup, she misses you by the way. She says we're more pleasant when the pretty Barbie's with us."

"Wow." Felicity said. "From Josie that's almost an I love you. So you guys are starting your own firm?"

"Nelson and Murdock." Foggy said. "Attorneys at law: Committed to protecting the little guy and a life of poverty."

"You guys are heroes."

"High praise coming from Iron Man's daughter." Foggy said.

"Is Matty there?" Felicity asked.

"Urgh, just urgh with the cutesy nicknames." Foggy grumbled

"Oh, I'm sorry…Foggy." Felicity put extra emphasis on his nickname making him laugh.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. MATT." Foggy yelled. "I've got Liss on the phone. Tell her about how her precious Matty has damned me to a life of destitution." There was a pause. "What the hell happened to your hand?"

Felicity sat up in alarm. She and Foggy were always worried that Matt would hurt himself. They never told him because they knew he'd get angry at their coddling him.

"Nothing." Felicity heard Matt say. "I fell and…it's really nothing."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Matt's voice was clearer and it seemed he'd taken the phone from Foggy. "So, Foggy's been complaining to you about his future Dickens style poverty?"

"He's told me the butcher story twice."

"Ouch." Matt laughed. "My sympathies." There was a pause as Felicity could hear Matt moving away from Foggy. "Do you think we're crazy? Giving up an opportunity like this?" Felicity realized he he'd moved so Foggy wouldn't hear him. He obviously didn't want him knowing about whatever doubts he was feeling.

"I think you're doing what's right, not what's easy. Most people in your position wouldn't do what you're doing." She smiled. "I think it's admirable. So, mazel tov and I promise that if I ever break the law, you'll be my first call. "

"Thanks." Matt said. "We're going to start hunting for a place to set up shop soon."

"Want any help? I'm coming to New York tomorrow. My dad's just finished construction on Stark Tower."

"Sure." Matt said. "It would be great to see you."

"But tragically." Foggy shouted from behind him. "You can't."

"Smack him, Matt." Felicity chuckled.

"Yes, Ma'am." Matt said.

"Missed me." Foggy taunted.

Felicity laughed. "I'll call you guys when I land."


	4. Chapter 4

When Felicity landed at JFK she was met by Happy Hogun, Tony's driver.

"Ms. Stark." He grinned as she gave him a hug.

"Happy, how many times?" She rolled her eyes. "Just call me Felicity." She looked around. Happy sighed.

"Your father is doing some super-secret hero stuff I'm not supposed to know about." Happy explained. "Agent Coulson showed up 2 days ago with a file."

"How is Phil?" Felicity asked.

"He's a man of few words and much sarcasm." Happy said, leading her over to the car. "I'm under orders to take you back to the Tower."

"Well I've sort of got plans…" Felicity said.

"Ms. Stark – " Happy began.

"I told you." Felicity grinned. "Call me Felicity." She waved the keys that she'd pickpocketed during their hug in front of his face. "I put cab fare in your pocket."

She rushed inside the car and, locking it, drove away.

"FELICITYYYYYY." Happy shouted. She blew him a kiss out the window.

"JARVIS." Felicity said. "Call Matt please."

"Yes Ms. Stark." JARVIS said.

The phone rang twice. "Felicity?"

"Hey, Matty, be outside your apartment in about 40 minutes, then we're going to pick up Foggy."

Matt was waiting for her when she pulled up outside his building. She rushed out of the car and gave him a hug.

"That car sounds more expensive than my apartment." Matt remarked as he pulled back.

"My dad is trying to impress me." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"You look good." Matt tilted his head downward as if he were looking at her. "Work treating you okay?"

Felicity chuckled. "Yeah, I just got named head of the IT department." She opened the passenger door, Matt got in. "I tried calling Foggy, but he's not answering."

"We should…meet up with him later." Matt said as Felicity entered the car. "He's breaking the news about us leaving Landman and Zach to Marci."

"Oh boy." Felicity said, turning on the car. "Where do you feel like going?"

The car's communication system activated. "Felicity where are you?" Her father's voice broke over the intercom.

'

"Can't….hear…you."

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY." Tony shouted. "Are you at the Tower?"

"No." Felicity said.

"Oh thank goodness. I need you out of the city now."

"What? I just got here."

Tony sighed. "There's an angry Norse demi-god with daddy issues leading an alien army to conquer the earth and he's using my tower as his ground zero."

"Is this some ploy to get me away from the Tower so you and Pepper can do things I'd rather not think about?" Felicity shuddered. "Because you need to work on your excuses."

"Felicity."

"See you at dinner dad."

"DON'T-"

She hung up. Matt frowned. "Liss, I don't think he was lying."

Felicity looked at him incredulously. "You're joking? Norse demi-god? Alien invasions? This is real life, not Star Trek or Doctor Who."

"He wanted you away from the city." Matt said. "And he sounded panicked."

"Aliens." Felicity said. "Gods."

"Stranger things have happened." Matt said quietly.

"What world are you living i- SHIT" Felicity slammed on the brakes. All the cars in front of her had stopped. "What's going on?" she stepped out and looked around. She realized that all the people were standing frozen looking up at the sky. She looked up and screamed. There was a hole in the sky. A beam of blue light stretched from the top of Stark Tower and appeared to be sustaining the …space portal?

"Felicity?" Matt asked, getting out. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Run." She said.

"What?"

"He wasn't lying." She grabbed his hand. "RUN."

Aliens began pouring from the portal as they began running. Looking back, she saw what looked like her father in an iron suit flying up to try and blast the invading alien army, but there were too many of them. They poured down onto the streets. They were about half a block away when one landed on the car they'd abandoned.

"What's happening? Matt repeated.

"Aliens." Felicity said. "They're huge and scaley and metally and have blaster weapons and these giant floaty creature things and…" She began shaking. "One of them just smashed the car. Dad's going to kill me."

Matt shook his head. "Something tells me he's got more on his plate right now." He said. There was an explosion behind them.

"We need to keep moving." Matt said. They kept running, ducking debris and dodging other people who were also trying to escape. "We can hide in my apartment." Matt said. "It's about 5 blocks from here."

"How do you know that?" Felicity asked.

"I'll explain later." Matt turned to her. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of an on-coming alien. Felicity blinked in surprise. The alien charged them again. Felicity watched in shock as Matt stood in front of her and fought off the alien. The only time she'd seen moves like that was when Natasha Romanov had posed as her father's assistant.

"Matty?" she asked. He wrenched the alien spear out of its hands and knocked it out. Dropping it, he grabbed her hand and began dragging her back towards his apartment. 10 minutes later they'd barricaded themselves inside. Felicity was sitting against the wall as Matt went to block the roof access.

"We should be safe now." Matt said as he came down the stairs. Felicity started shaking again. "We're going to get through this." He said, kneeling in front of her.

There were more explosions from outside. Felicity covered her face. "How…how did you do that?" She said, peeking through her fingers.

Matt looked down at her.

"We're going to be stuck here." She said. "I want to understand."

Matt sighed and sat next to her. Pulling off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes. "The accident." He began. "I can't see, at least not the way you can, but my other sense are heightened. It allows me to be able to…"'

"Take down aliens with your bare hands." Felicity said, lowering her hands.

Matt gave her a shy smile. "That's actually new; there…aren't that many aliens in Hell's Kitchen."

"How does it work?" Felicity asked.

Matt sat on the ground, opposite her. "Well I can tell more about people than a normal person. I can…sense things. For example, right now I can tell you're terrified about the aliens and that I make you nervous. I can also tell that you're angry that I didn't tell you."

Felicity felt her jaw drop. "How?"

"I listened to your heartbeat, I can feel the heat radiating off your skin, and I can hear your pulse." Matt looked down, ashamed.

"I'm not angry." Felicity said.

"I can also tell when you're lying." Matt said.

"I'm irritated." Felicity said. "Not angry…well a little angry and freaked out…" She flinched as the noises from outside got louder. Matt shifted so he was sitting next to her.

"We're going to be okay." He said quietly.

"Until my dad finds out about the car." Felicity said. "He's going to feed me to our new alien overlords."

Matt chuckled. Felicity winced as an explosion came from outside.

"If anything comes through that door, I can handle it." Matt said.

Felicity leaned against his shoulder. "Tell me more about your superpowers." She asked.

Matt laughed. "I've never really thought about them that way." He pulled her closer. "They were terrifying at first. There was darkness, but I could hear and feel everything. It made it seem as though my entire world was on fire…and not in a good way. After my dad died things got worse. I was taken to an orphanage and I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat. I was scaring the nuns, so they brought in help; a man named Stick. He taught me how to focus." Felicity listened as Matt explained how Stick unlocked his ability to see the world. Then how Stick had left because he thought Matt was becoming too attached.

"That's horrible." Felicity said. "You were a kid, who'd just lost your father. What did he expect?"

"He wanted a warrior." Matt murmured. "He got me instead."

"It's not your fault." Felicity said. Matt turned to look at her in surprise. "I don't need super deductive powers to tell you're still upset." She pushed the hair out of his face. "Emotion and compassion are a person's strongest weapons. Shutting them off doesn't make you a warrior. Embracing them and continuing the fight does." She leaned against him. "You should take your glasses off more often."

"People get freaked out about my eyes." Matt said. "They think the unfocused look is creepy."

"I don't." She said. "And you can listen to my heartbeat to check if I'm lying."

"Well, I don't usually have to use my abilities to tell that." Matt chuckled. Felicity frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a terrible liar." He laughed.

Felicity was about to poke him in the side, when he grabbed her hand. "I guess powers come with lightning fast reflexes."

"Sorry." Matt said. He tilted his head. "You want to ask me something, but you're nervous." Felicity raised an eyebrow. "You're biting your lip." He explained.

"I was just wondering how much you can actually tell about a person just by…sensing them."

Matt sighed. "I can tell that you wore those shoes in a rainstorm about 2 days ago. You washed your hair yesterday morning and took a bath this morning instead of a shower. You've recently switched the type of product you use to dye your hair and you had coffee with 3 sugars this morning instead of your usual 2." He paused. "And now you're having a panic attack."

"Not a panic attack." Felicity squeaked. "Okay, maybe a little panic attack. Though in my defense we are in the middle of war of the worlds."

Matt waiting for her to calm down.

"…3…2…1 okay, next question, what do you use these powers for?"

"Well until last night, I just used them like a regular person would use their sight." Matt said.

"What happened last night?"

He sighed. "Before I tell you this, I need you to understand something. You know how I told you my dad was a boxer?"

"Yeah, you said his name was 'Battling Jack Murdock'."

Matt's lips quirked upwards, "he never wanted me to fight. He wanted me to study and make myself better through education." Matt looked at the ground. "I became a lawyer because I wanted to help the people of Hell's Kitchen. Help them have a fair shot at bettering themselves." He shook his head. "I never realized just how many people were suffering until I lost my sight." He bit his lip. "There's a little girl down the street." He began. "Every night for the last 3 months I'd hear her crying. Her dad would come into her room at night after her mother fell asleep."

Felicity covered her mouth, her stomach lurching. "I hope you kicked his ass."

"I tried to play it by the rules." Matt said. "I sent an anonymous tip to Child Protective Services, but that didn't change anything. The mother refused to believe it and the girl was too scared to try and tell them the truth." He clenched his fists. "So I tried another way. He's currently in the hospital getting fed through a tube and I warned him if he ever touches her again…" He broke off. "Your pulse just spiked. You do know I wouldn't actually kill him, right? As a Catholic I've got some pretty specific guidelines to follow."

"So do us Jews." Felicity said. "I just…I've never seen you so angry before."

"I've been listening to this city suffer and bleed for years. I know just how hopeless…and I know that helping people through the legal system is the right thing to do, but what happens when the right thing isn't good enough?" A much louder explosion shook the foundation of the building. There were shrieks from outside. Matt closed his eyes.

"Sorry, it's really loud outside and I'm having trouble shutting it out."

Felicity looked at him thoughtfully. "Come closer." She said. "Put your head on my lap."

Matt did as she instructed.

"Listen to my voice. There's no one in here but us. What's outside is outside." She said gently, running her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

"Lis," he murmured. "No one else knows.

She nodded.

"Not even Foggy." He said.

"Your secret's safe with me." She said softly.

Matt's phone went off. "Foggy…Foggy…Foggy." He reached into his pocket.

"Hey, Fog….I'm fine I'm at my place with Felicity, where are you?...is Marci okay? ….what? are you sure?...I'll tell her." He hung up. "Foggy's with Marci, hiding under her bed. Apparently they were…breaking up." he shuddered. "Anyway, Foggy swears he saw Captain America."

Felicity groaned. "I think it's a testament to how weird today has been that I actually think he's telling the truth." Her phone rang. Seeing it was her father, she picked up.

"Lis….where are you?"

"Dad, I'm at Matt's place. Are you okay? I saw you flying at those alien things."

"They're called the Chitauri and they look like uglier Cardassians." He sounded tired. "Are you safe?"

"Yes." Felicity said. Matt frowned.

"Something's wrong." He mouthed. Felicity shot him a questioning look, Matt tapped his ear.

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?"

"I love you Liss," She felt a wave of panic, her father basically never voiced his emotions unless…

"Dad – "

"Out of all the things I've built and everything I've done, you're what I'm most proud of and I need you to know that."

"Dad," tears began running down her face.

"I'm about to do something very heroic…and very stupid." He said. "You and Pepper take care of yourselves for me."

"DAD." She shouted. Running from the room, she rushed up the stairs and wrenched open the door to the roof access.

"FELICITY." Matt called from behind her. She ignored him and watched in horror as Iron man flew up into the portal with a missile.

"I love you, Liss." Tony said before he disappeared through the space portal and the transmission cut.

"No," she whimpered, her knees giving out. Matt grabbed her and held her up. The portal began closing.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"He's…he's gone." Felicity sobbed. She looked up at the sky. "He's…" suddenly a man began falling back to earth, just as the portal closed. All around them, the Chitauri dropped dead in the streets. "He's alive." She laughed. "He's ALIVE!" She tore away from Matt and ran towards the stairs.

"Felicity." He shouted.

"I'm going to find him, either help me or get out of my way." She said.

They ran through the streets together, climbing over rumble and the gruesome bodies of the chitauri army. She knew he'd fallen somewhere near the Tower. After 30 minutes of tripping and stumbling. She finally found him in front of the ruins of grand central. He was lying on the ground surrounded by three others: a large blonde man, someone who really looked like Captain America and a green giant.

"DAD." She ran forward.

"Lissie?" He said, trying to sit up only to be knocked over by the force of Felicity throwing her arms around him. "Oh, watch it."

There was a roar from the giant.

"It's okay, big green." Tony grinned. "She's not going to hurt me….until after I've healed. Then she's probably going to kill me for worrying her." Felicity buried her head in her father's shoulder.

"That's Hulk, Over there is Thor, the Norse god of the surf and wavy blonde locks, and next to him is Mr. Apple pie freedom himself, Capsicle 'merica. Your friend Natasha, the lying fake assistant, is here somewhere along with a Legolas LARPer we somehow let on the team."

"You have a daughter?" Captain America asked.

"Yeah, and don't get any ideas, Cap. She's not dating until after she's married….which is probably what people did back in your day."

Tony tried to shakily get to his feet. Felicity helped pull him up. He turned to look at Matt.

"Who's this?"

"This is Matt." Felicity said, wiping her eyes.

"The lawyer? I thought his name was Mike." Tony looked at her in confusion, then he saw the tear marks on her face. "Hey, are you crying?" He turned to glare at Matt. "Mike, did you make my daughter cry?"

"No sir," Matt said. "I believe you did."

Cap snorted while Thor gave Matt an appreciative look.

"Ballsy." Tony said. "I'll have you know I just singlehandedly saved the world."

Hulk roared his disagreement.

"I may have had help." Tony muttered. He wagged his finger in Matt's direction. "Basically, I don't take kindly to things that make my little girl cry."

"Dad, he can't see you posturing." Felicity rolled her eyes. Matt gave her a grateful look. She smiled.

"So, let's lock up Thor's crazy brother so I can try me some Shwarma." Tony said, beginning to make his way back to the tower. "You ever had Shwarma, Mitch?"

"It's actually Matt." Matt said. He tentatively held out his hand and Felicity took it. "Thanks, for not saying anything." He whispered.

"No, thank you." She whispered back. "You're the one who saved me from those alien monsters."

"Eh hem." Tony said. "None of this touching. Also what happened to my car?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Slade took the wrong woman." Oliver said. "I love you…do you understand?"

Felicity felt her heart skip a beat. Then she felt Oliver press the syringe into her pocket. Her heart plummeted as she numbly nodded. "I understand." She said. Focus on the plan. She told herself. Do not get distracted by spontaneous declarations of love.

Oliver left the mansion and she was alone in the darkness. She looked around at the creepy house. If the Queen mansion had been intimidating before, it was nothing compared to what it was now. Standing empty with large windows and covered furniture it looked like something out of a horror movie. And the pretty blonde, her treacherous brain whispered, nearly always dies first.

"It's not even really blonde." She muttered to herself. She looked at the door. Whatever was out there was way more terrifying than anything she'd find in here….unless Moira had decided to haunt the place.

Her phone buzzed, jolting her out of her train of thought. She'd been ignoring the calls all night in favor of focusing on defeating Slade. She knew she couldn't put them off any longer.

"FELICITY STARK." Her father roared into the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine dad, thanks for asking." She said.

"Don't sass me in the middle of a crisis." Tony growled. "I'm tracing this call and then your ass is getting on this jet back to New York, even if I have to carry you onto it myself."

"Dad – "

"I can't believe you called in Rogers and Romanov, but didn't call me. And what were you thinking? Cap called me and said you're waiting as bait to draw out a crazy man?"

Felicity silently cursed Steve. After Moira had been killed, she'd realized there was no way Team Arrow could handle Slade on their own, so she'd called in Natasha and Steve. They were well equipped to handle the situation, and less likely to spill the beans on her secret. None of Team Arrow knew about her father except Digg and Sara. The 2 Avengers' presence had been easy enough to explain. Natasha had claimed to have been surveilling Deathstroke before the fall of SHIELD and, as Mirakuru had been created as a response to the Eskerine Serum, Steve had cited a sense of duty to help. If Oliver had noticed that either of them were overly friendly with Felicity he hadn't said anything.

"You aren't going to trace this call." Felicity said calmly.

"WHAT?"

"I'm hanging up now" She said. "I love you and I promise everything's going to be okay." She shut off the call. "I hope." She added, quietly, looking around the dark mansion. She kept her phone on. Part of her was hoping that her father would break the encryption she'd put on and trace her location. She hoped he'd show up and drag her back to the tower, away from crazy revenge bent super mercenaries and random declarations of love from men who probably thought both of them were heading towards their deaths.

Her phone buzzed again. This time it was Matt. She knew she shouldn't answer. The whole plan was contingent on Slade thinking she was alone in the mansion waiting for Oliver to come and sweep her off her feet. But she knew Matt had probably heard the news coming out of Starling, and she didn't want to worry him.

"Lis, thank God." Matt breathed a sigh of relief into the phone. "Are you okay? Are you safe? What's going on?"

"I'm okay." She said, knowing it was useless to lie.

"Lis." Matt's tone was grave.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm away from the epicenter, I'm…I'm outside of Starling."

"What aren't you telling me?" Matt asked. Felicity felt a rush of irritation, there was no hiding anything from him.

"I can't." She said. "I'm probably coming to New York soon." She attempted to change the subject. "Maybe we can meet at a dive bar in Hell's Kitchen?"

"Lis." Matt said. "What's going on right now?"

"I'm pretty sure my dad is going to lock me in the Tower." She said.

"If it keeps you out of Starling." Matt muttered.

She looked around, what was taking Slade so long? Had he taken the bait?

There was a flurry of movement from behind Matt and Felicity heard Foggy demand.

"Give me the damn phone." There was a pause then Foggy's voice, clearer. "You're getting your ass back to New York right now."

"You sound like my dad."

"He's a very smart man." Foggy said.

"Foggy I'm fine – " There was a crash as the mansion door was broken down.

"Lis?" Foggy asked. "What was that?"

"I've got to go." Felicity said, backing away from the door. Two of Slade's goons entered the mansion and made a beeline for her.

"Lis, what's happening?" Matt asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Hello, pretty lady." One of the goons said. "The boss man wants you."

"FELICITY?!" Matt shouted.

Felicity backed away from the intruders; they walked forward lazily. She knew them catching her was inevitable, in fact it was the plan. But she wasn't going to make it easy for them. She had to make the capture believable.

"LIS." Matt shouted.

"Matt," She said softly. "I'm about to do something very heroic and stupid." Uploading Tockman's virus on her phone, she threw it at the advancing super soldiers. It blew up in their faces. Using the cover of the explosion, she ran up the stairs. She'd made it up to the second floor when she was grabbed by one of the soldiers.

"That wasn't nice." He growled. "You're lucky we need you alive and in one piece."

She screamed and struggled as they dragged her into a car waiting outside, hoping the plan would work.

* * *

Foggy and Matt shared looks of horror as the line went dead. They'd been sitting in Foggy's apartment going over information on Mrs. Cardenas's case when they'd taken a break. Foggy had turned on the TV and they'd seen the news.

"God." Foggy said. "This isn't happening, this can't be happening." Matt heard him bury his face in his hands. There was a catch in his breathing, he was crying.

Matt was shell shocked. He knew about Felicity's night job. He'd been vehemently against it, though he knew he had no right to judge; he himself had been donning a mask and delving out justice for almost half a year now. But the Hood or the Arrow was a killer. Matt didn't understand how Felicity could justify working for him and now she was in danger and it was likely the Arrow's fault.

"Why?" Foggy asked. "Why would she stay there after that stupid earthquake?"

"I don't know." Matt said. There was a knock at the door.

"Foggy, Matt?" Karen's voice came from the other side. "It's Karen, can I come in?"

Fogg stood and walked over the door. Matt stayed on the couch, he couldn't move, he was afraid to breathe. What was happening to Felicity?"

"I heard what's happening, I saw the news." Karen said as she came in. "Doesn't your friend live in Star- " She broke off. Matt guessed that she'd seen the tears on Foggy's face and the anger filled expression on Matt's.

"Do you guys know anything?" She asked, her voice wavering, clearly concerned, but also afraid of what she might hear.

"We were on the phone with her…" Foggy began. "We…something happened and we don't know."

Matt felt powerless, helpless. Felicity was in danger, possibly dying and there was nothing he could do. He numbly heard Foggy's tears and Karen's attempt to be reassuring. He needed to do something. He needed to regain control. He stood.

"I need to clear my head." He said softly.

"Where are you going?" Foggy asked.

"Matt, you shouldn't be alone." Karen said.

"I need to clear my head." He growled. He left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"He really cares about her, doesn't he?" He heard Karen ask.

"So do I." Foggy said.

"It's more for him." Karen murmured.

Matt rushed back to his apartment. Felicity's voice echoed in his head as he put on his mask and black outfit. "I'm about to do something very heroic and stupid." Words identical to the ones her father had uttered before he'd flown into a space portal. He contemplated going to confession and talking to his priest. He knew it was probably the more rational thing to do. He leaned heavily against the door, pressing his head against the cool wood. Felicity couldn't be dead. He refused to believe it. All of Stick's warnings about letting people get close resurfaced. He thought of Claire and all she suffered because she'd helped him. Felicity was suffering as well, because she was close to the Arrow.

He evened out his breathing, and knew he wouldn't make it to confession. He knew the Russians and Fisk were at odds and the events in Starling would provide the perfect cover. Everyone's attention would be concentrated elsewhere. Matt pulled the mask over his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

When Felicity finally made it back to her apartment, the sun was coming up. Slade was in ARGUS custody and she was going with Digg and Oliver to a prison Waller had built on Lian Yu to lock him up and throw away the key. At the moment Felicity had one intention, which was to sleep for the next three years. She opened her door, only to find a very irate Tony Stark waiting for her.

"Hi Dad." She gave him her best innocent smile, which didn't do much to appease his anger as she was still covered with rubble, her glasses were lopsided, she had at least 2 visible bruises, and she yawned in the middle of it.

"Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you're in?" Tony hissed.

Felicity's shoulders slumped and, closing the door behind her, she made her way to the couch. "This from the man who gave his address to a known terrorist on national television." She grumbled.

Tony opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. Shaking his head, he helped her to the couch, checking her over for injuries. "That was because of my PTSD." He said. "You have no excuse. You knew a madman was threatening people close to you. You knew he was unstable. You knew he was capable of murder. You knew he'd amassed an army of dangerous criminals and injected them with steroids and yet you _willingly_ handed yourself over as bait."

"Dad." Felicity murmured. "It was the only way-"

"There were about 30 other ways." Tony growled. "Spoiler alert; none of them involve my daughter being used as cannon fodder. I'm going to murder Oliver Queen. Or at least let Clint use him as target practice." He sat on the couch next to her, "even sticking Rogers in a wig and a dress to pass him off as you would have been a better plan." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Why, why didn't you just call me? I could have prevented this."

Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"At the very least, I could have had you locked away in the Tower while Cap, Romanov, Barton and maybe Thor prevented this." Tony sighed. "Though Thor might have done more damage than Deathstroke."

"Dad." Felicity murmured. "I'm so-"

The phone in her apartment rang. Tony glared at her. "Don't even think abo-"

Felicity picked it up. "Hello?"

"Felicity, it's Oliver."

Tony's eyes popped out of his head. He made to grab the phone, but Felicity pushed his hands away. His expression turned murderous. "Hang up now or I won't be responsible for my actions." He growled.

"Did I wake you?" Oliver asked.

"No, I haven't been able to go to sleep just yet." Felicity watched as Tony's face turned a really bizarre shade of red.

"Lis, I'm counting to ten."

"Is someone there with you?" Oliver asked.

"No." Felicity said at the same time Tony answered. "Yes." Tony threw up his hands in frustration.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." He muttered. "JARVIS, if you'd be so kind."

"Of course sir."

"JARVIS, don't you dare." Felicity growled.

"I do apologize, Mr. Queen, but Ms. Stark is occupied at the moment." JARVIS said before cutting off the call.

"Traitor." Felicity whined.

"He knows who his daddy is." Tony said. "And unlike some of my children, he listens."

"Dad, I don't know why I did it, okay." Felicity said. "People were dying and Slade seemed unstoppable, so when there was a chance, and yes…" She added as Tony muttered "30 better plans." "…It was the only way."

"How about a code Green?" Tony suggested. "How about calling me? If you're so intent on putting yourself in the middle of a firefight, I'll melt down Cap's shield and build you a vibrianium plated Iron Suit."

"Steve would never agree to that."

"I think you'd be surprised." Tony growled. "He's pretty pissed at you. Most of us are. Except for Thor, he offered to take you to Asgard to have Sif and the Warriors 3 train you, but his brains have been lightning fried, so he doesn't count."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Felicity said. "And I'm sorry I put myself in danger, but we took down the bad guy and I didn't have to go through a space portal to do it."

"You are not allowed to try and guilt trip me, young lady." Tony frowned. "I have gray hairs now because of you."

"You had those before."

"I did NOT." Tony crossed his arms. "And now everytime you bring up the alien invasion, I'm just going to say, hey remember that time you offered yourself up as a virgin sacrifice to a serial killer? For Oliver Queen of all people." He shuddered. "Did you ever stop to think what Wilson could have done to you? There are worse things than death…" Tony trailed off, horror dawning on his face. "Did he? Did he touch you?"

"No." Felicity said quickly. "He just pointed his sword at me and practiced the revenge speech he was going to give when Oliver showed up."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her close.

"So bad guys take time to rehearse those stupid speeches?" He asked.

Felicity smiled at him. "See? We're already laughing about it."

"No, I'm using humor as an unhealthy coping mechanism to deflect from the horrible idea of my daughter being violated by a mad man. You are not allowed to laugh about this, ever. Now that I know you're safe you're grounded for the next 30 years and afterwards your real punishment begins." He frowned. "You're also not helping Queen take Wilson to that ARGUS prison."

"Steve is a blabber mouth." Felicity grumbled.

"Steve is a concerned friend." Tony retorted. "A little too concerned actually." He muttered. "And you are also never, I repeat, NEVER allowed to go near Amanda Waller again. She tried to have Rogers declared government property after SHIELD fell because she wanted to use him for special ARGUS opps."

Felicity yawned and nodded. "I'll call Oliver back in the morning."

"No need." Tony handed her a new Stark Phone. "Since you used your last one as a hand grenade. Plus this one comes with a built in tracking device that you can't scramble."

"Wanna bet?" Felicity smirked. Tony's expression was cold. "Too soon." She muttered.

"This isn't funny." Tony said. "This is me being a responsible parent, which is almost as frightening as what you did earlier." He sighed. "Any ways, I just texted Queen for you telling him that you're not coming tomorrow as you're too busy packing up your apartment to move to New York."

"DAD." Felicity shouted. She grabbed the phone and sent Oliver a quick text telling him that yes, she wasn't coming to Lian Yu tomorrow, but that she was not packing up her apartment or moving to New York.

He responded a few seconds later.

O: Did your friend Jarvis mess with your phone?

F: yes, sorry. He thinks he's funny. See u when u get back.

Tony huffed. "I don't see what the problem is with moving to the Tower. That way I can keep an eye on you and you can date Captain Virginity so I won't have to worry about your virtue being compromised."

"A, No. B, ew with the match making. C, sorry too late. D, Steve's not as innocent as you may think."

Tony's eyes widened. "I'm going to destroy some federal property." He growled.

"We didn't." Felicity covered her face. "I didn't have sex with Steve."

"Well, I guess he's better than Queen." Tony sighed. "At least Cap wouldn't hand you over to a psycho."

"Again, my decision."

"Again, I'm your father and you're grounded for another 5 years for making me think you had sex with Spangles." He closed his eyes. "What would your grandpa Howie say?"

"He'd probably high five me." Felicity pointed out.

Tony gave her a look of disgust. "Stop talking about this." He tilted his head. "Just, tell me one thing. Did you hand yourself over to Wilson because you thought it was the right thing to do, or because you thought it would impress Queen?"

Felicity felt a rush of irritation. "I did it because a dangerous man was attacking my city and threatening people I care about."

Tony nodded. "That stubborn reckless hero complex is going to get you into trouble and while I'd like to blame your mother, I know you get it from me." He ruffled her hair causing her to swat his hands away. "Liss, I'm never going to stop worrying about you, you're my baby girl. Just promise me you'll tell me next time you're in danger so I can help…and possibly lock you away."

"Dad." Felicity admonished.

"Call your mother." He said. "Then call Pepper. Neither of them believed me when I told them you were okay."

Felicity picked up her phone. "Doctor Who marathon afterwards?" She offered, to broker a truce

Tony made a big show of sighing. "Oh, alright. But I get to choose which doctor."

"Deal." Felicity grinned. "I love you dad." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and began dialing her mother.

"You're still grounded for the next 35 years." Tony grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt walked into his apartment and collapsed on the couch. The Russians had been completely eradicated, but Fisk had still managed to gain the upper hand. He'd had police officers killed and set Matt up to take the fall. He kicked his table in frustration and leaned back, his head resting on the couch.

Then there was Felicity. He'd been tracking the Russians for 2 days to avoid thinking about her. About the horrible way their last conversation had ended. Tears rolled down his face. He'd almost died in the crumbling ruin of the building where the confrontation had taken place. A part of him hadn't cared. Hadn't wanted to survive to see the moment when he'd have to potentially face a world without Felicity.

He grabbed his cellphone. He had to know. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the message playback.

"Matty, it's Felicity. I'm really sorry about that last conversation. It must have freaked you out. I'm fine, call me back when you get this message."

Matt closed his eyes, a weight lifted off his chest. His breath came in short shallow gasps. Felicity was alive. The next message played. It was from Foggy.

"Dude, LISS IS OKAY!" Karen and I are drinking to celebrate, though we were already drinking to cope. Where are you?"

The next message played, it was also from Foggy and, based on his obvious lack of sobriety, from much later in the night. "Maaaaaaatt…where are you? 'm drunk an' thinking of callin' Marci. Karen's not as good at talking me out of it as you. Dude, Liss, she's alive man and I'm alive and Karen too and so's Marci."

The next message was from the previous morning.

"Matt, it's Felicity. Foggy says he's been to your apartment and you weren't there and that you haven't been answering your phone. I've tried calling you, but you don't answer me either. Are you mad at me? Please, call I'm worried about you. At least…call Fog, he's ready to tear his hair out and that would be a damn shame."

There were 2 more messages, one from Karen and the other from Foggy, both asking him where he was and to call them. Matt hung his head. It hadn't been his intention to worry his friends. He tried calling Felicity, but she didn't answer. Taking a shower and getting dressed, he made his way to the office, bracing himself to face Karen and Foggy.

* * *

Felicity was staring blankly at the screens when Oliver walked into the lair. He didn't think much of it; it wasn't unusual for her to get lost in her work. Peeling off his shirt, he made his way over to the salmon ladder. Going up two rungs, he paused and looked over his shoulder. Felicity was ignoring him, and appeared to be pulling security footage from New York. Oliver frowned. What was she up to?

Roy came into the lair and waved at her. She didn't respond. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Oliver. "I don't know" he mouthed.

"BARBIE." Roy shouted. Felicity jumped about a foot in the air.

"ROY." She yelped, then she glanced up and did a double take when she caught sight of Oliver. "Oli- when did you get here and start on the sweaty grunting routine?" She quickly closed the windows she was working on. Roy snorted.

"Was that porn?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Felicity muttered. Just then Laurel rushed in.

"Did you guys hear?" She was waving a newspaper.

"Yes, I think those pieces of paper are how old people get news." Roy smirked. Laurel rolled her eyes.

"This story got buried because of the Slade mess, but repairing the glades isn't interesting enough to warrant the front page, so they went searching for juicier stories." She cleared her throat. "The Devil of Hell's Kitchen." She paused, looking around at the others. Roy appeared disinterested, but Felicity was rapt with attention. Digg, who'd just walked in, raised an eyebrow. "For many months, there have been whispers of a man in a black mask patrolling the streets of Hell's Kitchen. The citizens began viewing him as a guardian angel, a hero for the down trod and innocent. Last night the monster behind the myth surfaced and showed his true colors when he murdered 3 of New York's finest and brought down a building."

"Wait, one man brought down a building?" Roy asked.

"The Avengers live in New York, why don't they get involved?" Digg asked. Oliver dropped down from the salmon ladder and looked over Laurel's shoulder. There was a picture of a man dressed completely in black with a mask which covered half of his head, including his eyes.

"How does he even see?" he wondered aloud. Felicity paled.

"You said Hell's Kitchen…right?" she said, softly. Walking over she took the newspaper, staring at the picture.

"Yeah." Laurel said. "This guy's a real psycho."

"You thought the Arrow was a psycho before you knew it was Oliver." Felicity muttered, sitting back in her chair, transfixed by the headline.

"Excuse me?" Laurel said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that we don't know the whole story." Felicity said, looking up from the paper. "The press destroyed Oliver when he started, we shouldn't judge the man in black based on some bad press."

"He killed 3 cops." Laurel growled.

"I don't believe that." Felicity stood. "I can't believe that." She added, more quietly.

Laurel looked outraged. Oliver frowned. "Felicity." He said, "do you know something about this guy?"

Felicity was ignoring them. Grabbing her cell phone she called someone.

"Hey Fog it's Lis. Yes….no, no I haven't heard from him…hey I was wondering about this Devil of Hell's Kitchen guy….oh." Her face fell. "Uh huh….Karen's your assistant right?...Maybe you should listen to her, assistants tend to be smarter than their bosses." She shot Oliver a meaningful look. "Are you at the office?...Is Matt there?...He's with a client…okay." There was another look of sadness before her expression changed to one of deviousness. Oliver had never seen this side of her before. "Mrs. Cardenas? So I take it those Punjabi lessons are coming in handy then." She grinned. "All I'm saying is Matt's Spanish is more conducive to the population you're serving….Up and coming language, got it. I'll talk to you soon Fog. And be nice to Karen, assistant solidarity." She paused, then gasped in mock horror. "Franklin

Nelson I hope she poisons your next cup." She hung up. Looking back at the newspaper, she touched the picture of the masked man before seeming to make a decision.

She stood. "Do you guys need me for the next few days?"

"I don't –" Oliver began, but broke off as Felicity grabbed her bag and began turning on what she called 'hacking for dummies', the program she'd set up for the lair in case someone else needed to run coms.

"Digg, I've made some adjustments to the program since last time, but don't worry, it's easier to use now." She handed Laurel back the paper. "I should only be gone…a week."

"A week?" Oliver shouted. "You can't just run off for a week because you've developed a crush on a crazy man in a mask you saw in a newspaper."

Felicity crossed her arms and glared at him.

"A, When did I say that I was going to chase after the man in the mask. B, I'm going to visit some family in New York because they've been worried about me because of super soldier terrorism." She paused. "Why is that a normal sentence?"

"Family?" Oliver crossed his arms.

"My da… uncles. Bruce, Clint and Thor." Felicity faltered slightly at the last of the three names. Oliver knew she was lying.

"Thor?" He asked.

"My family's part Norwegian." Felicity retorted, defiantly.

"And this sudden return to family, who you've never mentioned to any of us, doesn't have anything to do with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Oliver noted that she bristled slightly at the word devil.

"I've never mentioned them because I'm way to busy dealing with your family drama to even think about calling mine." Oliver noted that she moved subtly into a fighting stance, she was going on the defensive. "And two of my closest friends, Foggy and Matt, happen to live in Hell's Kitchen, so I'm probably going to go check on them while I'm there."

Oliver was ready to retort when Digg put his hand on his arm and gave him a slight shake of the head.

Roy gave her a hug. "I wish I was coming with." He said. "Bring me back one of those I heart NY t shirts." Then his eyes lit up. "And if you see any of the Avengers, get me an autograph."

Felicity coughed uncomfortably. "I…I um don't think there's any chance of me running into any of them. It's a city of 8 million people…what are the odds?" She gave him a wide smile, Oliver's eyes narrowed. There was definitely something she was holding back.

"Hang out outside of Stark Tower and you're sure to see one." Roy prompted, then he got a sly grin. "I'm sure Oliver's dying to meet Hawkeye."

"Funny." Oliver muttered.

"And Digg's probably got Captain America pajamas" Roy continued.

"I do not." Digg looked offended. Felicity raised an eyebrow. "They don't make them in my size." He admitted.

"And imagine if you got to meet Tony Stark." Roy said. "What with the whole genius thing."

"He's mostly super annoying." Felicity grumbled. "…I've heard." She added quickly. "Any ways, I'm going to go and pack, see you guys soon." She waved and rushed out of the lair.

Oliver waited until the doors closed, then walked over to her computers.

"What are you doing?" Digg asked.

"I want to know everything there is about this Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Oliver growled. "She was hiding something and I think she's closer to this then she's letting on."


	8. Chapter 8

"Daughter of mine," Tony grinned as Felicity entered the Tower's common room. "Light of my life, you've come home." He hugged her. "Daddy's proud of you."

Felicity awkwardly patted his back and looked past him where Pepper, Bruce, and Rhodey were standing.

"This is weird, right." She asked.

"No?" Bruce said with what just fell short of being an encouraging smile, while Pepper and Rhodey both said "yes."

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" Tony asked as he let go and looked down at her suitcase.

"It's-" Felicity began.

"Coming later, got it." Tony interrupted, going over to the bar and began pouring drinks. "What moving company did you use? Or do you want me to send a jet."

"Dad –"

"Or the Iron Legion."

"Actually dad, I-"

"You're not bringing your stuff from Starling." Tony cut her off. "Good choice, out with the old, in with the new. Pep, you'll take her shopping right?"

"I'M NOT MOVING FROM STARLING." Felicity shouted. Tony gaped at her, dropping the bottle of scotch he was holding.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "I'm…going to move into a less tense environment. It's good to see you Felicity." He rushed towards the elevator.

"Tony." Pepper said. "Maybe we should wait until after dinner to start in on the usual hostile standoff."

"Is this payback for the time I accidentally borrowed your easy bake oven. Because it's not my fault that the parts were exactly the right size for the robot I was building." Tony paused. "and everything about Dumm-e just became so painfully clear. Never mind, you're moving, and that's final. Need I remind you whose name is on the lease?"

"Mine." Felicity countered.

"No it isn't…" Tony frowned, then horror dawn on his face as Pepper looked away in embarrassment. "Traitor!"

"I knew you'd try to strong arm her out of her apartment one day so I did what I had to, to protect her." She explained. "Although," she looked over at Felicity, "I never thought your father trying to force you out of Starling would be the sensible option."

"Pepper." Felicity hissed.

"You committed fraud and betrayed me all to protect my daughter?" Tony asked. "That is incredibly sexy. Babe I love you, all is forgiven."

Felicity shook her head. "Gross."

"How about…" Rhodey interrupted, "we deal with this later? Felicity's been through a traumatic experience and I'm sure she isn't ready to get into the tower decimating shouting matches you guys call family time."

Tony pouted and was about to protest when Thor, Clint, and Darcy came out of the elevator and rushed toward Felicity.

"LADY STARK." Thor boomed as he picked her up and spun her around. "I am gratified you are unhurt." He crushed her against his chest.

"Let me get some." Darcy tugged on his arm. "It's bad enough that you monopolize Jane. You can't get Lis too."

"It's…good…to see… you.." Felicity gasped. "Crushing…me."

Thor put her down. Felicity wobbled and grabbed Darcy for support. She coughed a few times.

"Nice move Thunder thighs." Clint rolled his eyes.

"My apologies." Thor said.

"Where's Jane?" Felicity asked. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Doc Green came down a few minutes ago and said you were here. Jane's so deep in science mode, she'll only figure out what he said about 3 hours from now." Darcy linked her arm through Felicity's. "So, I finally get some girl talk. Clint's just not a good listener."

"I resent that." Clint crossed his arms. "It's good to see you…Judas."

Felicity flashed him a smile. "Hey Clint."

"Don't, hey Clint, me." He frowned. "Not after I know you've been helping that wannabe. You and Rogers are on my list."

"Nat helped team arrow too." Felicity pointed out.

"Well Nat gave me some extra special bonus sex and I forgave her." Clint said.

"And I'm punishing Steve for you." Darcy added. "Solidarity, bro." She and Clint fist bumped.

"Punishing Steve?" Felicity asked.

"Yup," Darcy looked exceptionally pleased with herself. "He's getting none of this for a week."

Felicity snorted in disbelief.

"Okay, it's a suspended sentence, but can you blame a girl?" Darcy whined. "Besides, he knows I can implement it anytime I want."

Felicity laughed. "I'm sure he's terrified."

Tony, who'd been eavesdropping, choked on a mouthful of scotch.

"You," he pointed at Darcy. "You deflowered the symbol of hope and freedom?"

Darcy grinned. "Yes."

"Congratulations." Tony tilted his head. "I'm not so sure whether I should let you hang around my daughter anymore, you're a corrupting influence."

"On that note." Felicity said through gritted teeth, "we're leaving." She dragged Darcy over to the elevator, Thor and Clint followed.

"Tell me, Barton," Thor asked as the doors closed, "what is extra special bonus sex?"

Clint smirked. "Well Nat does this thing where she…"

"STOP." Felicity and Darcy shouted.

"Eh, you're right she'll probably kill me." Clint said.

"Perhaps I should employ a similar tactic to coax Jane away from her science station." Thor mumbled.

"You could try." Clint snorted. "But she's probably in so deep that you could walk around naked and she wouldn't notice."

"Lis and I would be all too happy to assist if you ever wanted to test that theory." Darcy said.

"For science." Felicity added.

"We like science." Darcy agreed.

The elevator stopped at Felicity's floor. Thor and Clint were about to step out, but Darcy blocked them.

"Nope, girl time." She pushed them back. "If you want to be useful send your better halves our way. Otherwise, this is a testosterone free zone."

Clint looked up at a ceiling vent. "Nat's already here."

Felicity heard a chuckle before the vent opened and Natasha dropped out. "I am never going to get used to that." She grumbled. "Nat, what did I say about using doors?"

"Felicity, what did I say about staying away from psycho killers." Natasha said as she sat on the couch.

"Come to you for training first." Felicity sighed.

Darcy turned her attention back to Thor and Clint. "Bye." She said, waving.

"But," Thor put his hand out to stop the closing elevator door. "I was hoping to discuss the battle with Lady Stark. Captain Rogers told me of her bravery." He looked genuinely let down.

"The exact words he used were stupid and reckless." Clint muttered.

Darcy glared at Thor. "Hey, no using godly pouty face. Just because you can make yourself look like an adorable Norse puppy doesn't mean you can always get your way."

"Of course you can hear about the battle." Felicity said. Thor's face brightened. "As soon as you get Jane away from her lab."

The doors closed on Thor's worried expression and Clint shaking with laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

It took 2 days for Felicity to convince her father to let her out of the tower by herself. Well not so much convince, as team up with JARVIS to distract him before bolting. She'd made it a block before she had a feeling someone was following her.

"Darcy's not going to like you stalking another woman." Felicity turned to glare at Steve. "A baseball hat and hipster glasses? Really?"

Steve looked at his shoes. "I wanted to apologize." He said, embarrassed. "For calling in your dad."

"It's okay."

"Queen's plan was reckless." Steve continued. "I was worried and I know I usually take your side in any argument with Tony, but you're one of the closest things to family I have and…I couldn't lose you.."

Felicity felt a lump form in her throat. "Thanks." She murmured. "But it…it wasn't Oliver's plan, it was mine."

Steve's eyes popped out of his head. "What?" He growled. "Do you have a death wish we need to talk about?"

"This coming from the man who specializes in throwing out one liners before jumping from airplanes." Felicity glared. "It's amazing that everyone's yelling at me for being irresponsible when really I'm just following your examples."

"That's unfair." Steve said. "You've got a lot of people who really care about you and we just don't want to see you hurt." He gave her a grimace. "You know how protective we are." He shook his head. "Plus I'm pretty sure Howard would kick my ass if he found out I let his granddaughter get near a serial killer."

Felicity gave him a hug. "Does this…make you my honorary grandfather?"

Steve groaned. "Seriously? You know if you only count the years that I've been awake we're practically the same age."

"I know." Felicity grinned, pulling back. "And I'm sorry by the way."

"For what?" Steve looked down at her in confusion.

"This."

Felicity cleared her throat.

"OMG IS THAT CAPTAIN AMERICA?"

"No, wait." Steve's expression turned to one of panic as all the passerby spun to look at him. "LIS" he shouted.

Felicity backed away and mouthed "sorry", before ducking into the nearest subway station.

About 45 minutes later she was walking to the address of Nelson and Murdock: Attorneys at Law. She'd been hoping to surprise them, but the door was locked and the lights were off. She checked Matt's apartment, then Foggy's but both were empty. Checking the time she decided to go to Josie's to see if they were there having an after work drink.

She knew something was wrong the second she walked into the bar. Foggy had his head on the table and there were multiple empty bottles and glasses around him. He was sitting with a tall strawberry blonde who Felicity supposed was Karen. Matt was nowhere to be seen.

She walked cautiously up to him. "Fog?"

Foggy's head shot up, knocking over the glasses next to him. He blinked at her in surprise then threw his arms around her.

"Lissss." He sobbed. "You're alive, which is good. Being alive is good."

Felicity put an arm around him and attempted to soothe him. Holding out her other hand to Karen, she introduced herself. "I'm Felicity, you must be Karen."

The woman nodded, shaking her hand. "Karen Page, I'm glad you're okay. Fog and Matt were…well they were worried about you." She gave her a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked.

"Elena's dead." Foggy sniffed

Guessing that Foggy was in no shape to talk coherently, Felicity turned to Karen and asked. "Who's Elena?"

"A client." Karen said. "Well our only client really. Mrs. Cardenas was this amazingly kind woman and the boys were handling a tenement case for her." Tears formed in Karen's eyes and she swallowed nervously before continuing. "Her landlord wanted to get rid of the people living there, but Elena didn't want to give up her home. A junkie broke into her apartment and…they say he was looking for money and she got in the way."

Felicity felt her heart lurch.

"Wasn't a junkie." Foggy growled into Felicity's shoulder his arms tightening around her. "Was Fisk." He glared around him. "He's a fucking monster."

"Fisk?" Felicity asked. The name seemed familiar to her somehow. "Wait, Wilson Fisk?" The man's face had dominated every news cycle. He'd been decrying the actions of the man in the mask, fueling public hatred of him. Everyone saw him as the savior of Hell's Kitchen, the antithesis to the Devil. There was something about him Felicity didn't trust. She knew he claimed to want to save the city, but he reminded her too much of Sebastian Blood and Blood had been working as a pawn for Slade. She also didn't like the way he used the fear around the man in the mask to generate panic. She knew Matt wasn't the devil the papers were painting him as.

"Fisk is…well it's going to sound crazy, but he's kind of like an evil mastermind." Karen said.

"He controls evrrrything." Foggy slurred. "He had 'er killed. I know it."

It took about an hour, but eventually Karen and Foggy got the entire story out. How Fisk had been behind an attempt on Karen's life which brought her to Nelson and Murdock. How Mrs. Cardenas' case had come to their attention. How Karen had launched an investigation into union Allied, one of Fisk's fronts with the help of a reporter helped Ben Urich. How they discovered that the center of most of the criminal activity in Hell's Kitchen was linked to Wilson Fisk.

"This…this is horrible." Felicity said when they finished. "Why didn't any of you call me?"

"What could you have done?" Karen said, mournfully. "Fisk owns practically the whole city."

"He might own Hell's Kitchen." Felicity said. "But there's much more to New York."

"Matt didn't want you involved." Foggy said. "Hell, he didn't even want us involved."

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"Too dangerous." Foggy said.

Felicity glared at the table. "I'm getting really tired of everyone deciding things for me for my own safety." She muttered. "My dad could have helped."

"Your dad?" Karen asked.

"It's a secret." Foggy said, putting a finger to his lips and shushed Karen loudly. "We're not supposed to tell."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Fog, I'm cutting you off." She grabbed the bottle of tequila that was in front of him.

"Nooooo." Foggy whimpered, reaching for the bottle, but grasping only empty air.

"My dad is…" Felicity swatted his hand away. "I use my mom's name because my dad kept my id a secret…ironically for my own safety.

"Is…your dad a mob boss or something?" Karen asked slowly.

"No…why is that the first thing everyone assumes?" Felicity smiled, shaking her head. "My name is Felicity Stark. My dad is- "

"IRON MAN." Foggy shouted.

Karen's eyes widened.

"And I promise I'll get you guys all the help you need. No matter what Mr. Matt, Felicity can't take care of herself, Murdock thinks." Felicity looked around. "Where is Matty, anyways?"

Foggy shrugged. "He left about an hour before…he's always leaving…he disappears…poof."

Felicity pulled out her phone. "Don't bother," Foggy grumbled. "He won't answer."

The call went straight to voicemail. Felicity frowned. Foggy used her distraction to grab the tequila bottle.

"Foggy." Karen admonished, trying to take it away from him again. "You've had enough."

"Leave me alone." Foggy growled.

Karen was going to retort when Happy walked over to the table and cleared his throat. "Ms. Stark."

"How?" Felicity asked.

Happy raised an eyebrow. "Check your pocket."

Felicity reached into her coat and pulled out a small tracker. She frowned. "Steve…" She growled. "Hanging out with Natasha has corrupted him." She looked over at Karen and Foggy. "This is Happy, he's worked for my family since forever. Happy, this is Karen and Foggy. Can you give them a ride home too?"

Happy nodded.

"NO." Foggy growled. "I need to find Matt." He stood and stumbled towards the door.

Felicity bit her lip. "Okay. Take Karen home. I'll…I'll go with him."

"Your dad…" Happy began.

"Needs to learn that I'm an adult." Felicity said. "Foggy, wait." She rushed after him. She linked her arm through his. "Let's go get Matt."

It took them about twice the time the usual amount of time to get from Josie's to Matt's apartment. Getting Foggy up the stairs proved to be the most challenging part. She had to drag him part of the way. Finally they were standing in front of Matt's door.

"MAAAAAAAATT." Foggy called out. "We can't let Fisk win. That asshole doesn't get to just kill someone and get away with it…MAAAAAAATT. We need to fight for Elena…Matt?" He banged on the door. Felicity looked around her nervously hoping the neighbors wouldn't get angry.

Suddenly there was a crash from inside Matt's apartment.

"Matt?" Foggy asked, panicked. He began trying to break down the door.

"Wait." Felicity said, grabbing a hair pin from her purse she picked the lock.

"Where did you learn that?" Foggy asked when the lock clicked open.

"My friend Sara." Felicity said. They opened the door. Foggy grabbed a bat which was sitting next to the door. There was movement from the corner.

"Whoever you are," Foggy said. "Come out slowly and I won't beat you to a pulp."

Slowly a very bloody and pained man in black stumbled forward and fell to his knees.

"You." Foggy growled, surging forward. "What did you do to Matt, you monster."

"Wait." Felicity grabbed Foggy and pulled him back.

"Lis, get out of here, he's dangerous." Foggy hissed, raising the bat. "He's a killer."

She ripped the bat from his hands. "Wait." She walked slowly over to the man in black and knelt in front of him. She reached forward and slowly put both her hands on his face. He shuddered, leaning into her hands.

"Lis." He breathed.

She closed her eyes. She had been hoping against hope that she'd been wrong. That this broken bleeding man wasn't Matt. That he wasn't hurt. She pulled the mask off. Foggy gasped.

"Matt?"

"Lis." Matt said again, his head slumped forward, leaning on her shoulder.

"I'm here, Matty." She murmured, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm here."


	10. Chapter 10

"Help me get him on the couch." Felicity instructed.

Foggy was frozen, shell shocked. He twitched slightly, then knelt down. Matt was heavy, but together they managed to move him to the couch. Felicity reached for his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Foggy had finally found his voice.

"I need to see his –" Felicity's breath caught as she lifted the shirt, revealing the extent of the injuries. She hissed. Matt shifted slightly, letting out a groan.

"It's okay." Felicity said, unsure who she was trying to convince. "I can…I can fix this." She looked at Foggy. "I'm going to need towels, hot water, any type of disinfectant, Neosporin, rubbing alcohol, whatever you can find, and a needle and thread."

"What?" Foggy looked at her in horror.

"FOG." She said. "If we don't help him, he's going to die."

Foggy rushed around the apartment, looking for the things Felicity had asked for.

"Hold on, Matty." Felicity whispered. "You'll be okay, just…just hold on."

Foggy came back, holding out what he'd found. "What are you going to do?" he asked as Felicity dabbed Matt's forehead and began disinfecting the needle.

"I need to sew these up." She said. "In fact this big wound probably needs to be cauterized."

"We should…we should call 911." Foggy reached for his phone.

"No." Felicity turned in surprise to see Matt, his eyes wide open, looking straight at Foggy. "No…hospital."

"He's right." Felicity said.

"WHAT?' Foggy cried. "No, he's practically dead we can't just…"

"Fog, if we take him to a hospital, then they'll be an official record and whoever did this will know exactly where to go to finish him off." Felicity explained.

Fog glared. "You can't possibly fix…" he motioned towards the ruins of Matt's chest. "You're not a doctor."

Felicity ignored him, grabbing a needle and thread.

"I'm going to stabilize him, then we can take him to the Tower medical facilities."

"Can you even…" Foggy watched in horror as Felicity began cleaning and sewing up some of the smaller wounds. "Oh god." He retched. "How…when?"

"Call….Claire." Matt groaned.

"Who?" Felicity said.

"Claire." He gasped. "You need to call her…" he tried to sit up.

"Okay…okay." Felicity gently pushed him down. "I'll call Claire."

"Phone….pocket." Matt murmured.

Felicity pulled out a burner phone which only had one contact. She called the number.

"Hi this is a friend of….the man in the mask….he's in really bad shape and he needs your help." The woman on the other end cursed in Spanish and assured Felicity she'd be there as soon as possible. Felicity turned her attention back to Matt. She fought her tears. Matt needed her focused. Once he was okay, she could cry.

"Lis." He groaned.

"Matty, you need to stop talking." Felicity said, pushing he hair out of his face.

"Lis, you can't move me." He said. "Don't…don't take me to the tower."

"Matt, you'll be safe there." Felicity said.

"Promise..,me." he said, gripping her hand.

"If Claire clears you to stay, then I will, but otherwise, you're staying at the Tower." Felicity said. "and good luck trying to stop me."

Matt coughed, squeezing her fingers.

"Now, please lie still." She whispered.

"You can cry," he said, attempting to touch her cheek.

"Stop moving." Felicity pleaded. "If you keep moving, you'll bleed out…and if you die I swear I will kill you."

The next 30 minutes were heartbreaking. Felicity and Foggy sat in silence listening to Matt's rasping breaths as Felicity worked on the smaller wounds. Finally there was a knock on the door. Foggy went to open it. A woman walked in. She stopped when she caught sight of Matt.

"Mierda." She cursed. "What did you do this time?"

"We found him here." Foggy tried to explain "He won't go to a hospital and he said to call you."

Claire put down her bag. "I suppose this is better than a dumpster." She muttered as she put on a pair of gloves. She looked over Felicity's stitching and nodded her approval.

"I cleaned the bigger ones, but I wasn't sure what exactly to do…" Felicity explained looking helplessly down at the large wounds.

"You did a good job." Claire, put a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "Do you have a medical degree?"

"No." Felicity admitted. Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're up for it, I could use your help."

Felicity nodded grabbing an extra pair of gloves. "Just tell me what to do."

* * *

Everything burned. Matt felt as though his entire body was in flames. He tried to get his bearings. Where was he? Focusing, he took a shuddering breath. He slowly remembered the previous night. He'd been hunting Fisk and he'd found him and fallen right into his trap. There'd been a fight with a man named Nobu. He felt the surface beneath him; it was his couch. He'd somehow made it back to his apartment.

Running his hands down his chest, he noted the stitches; Claire, she'd been here too. But some of the stitches were different. Someone else had helped her. He turned his attention to the rest of the apartment. Foggy was there and from the smell, he was definitely hungover and there was a 3rd person there too. They were in the next room, but Matt's senses were dulled because of the pain and he couldn't tell who it was.

"You might not want to move too much." Foggy's voice interrupted his train of thought "Your friend Claire said moving might make you tear your stitches. At least I'm guessing she's your friend. What the hell do I know?" His voice was bitter, hurt. Matt could tell that he was bursting with anger.

"Fog." The pain seared through Matt's chest as he tried to speak.

"She said you shouldn't move for at least a week." Foggy continued. "Felicity was upset because it meant she couldn't take you to the Tower."

"Lis?" Matt's heart leapt. He concentrated and sure enough the breathing in the other room, the pulse, the slight noises of someone moving in their sleep, and the smell of her shampoo. It was Felicity. She was there, asleep.

"She was drained after she helped Claire sew you up." Foggy growled. "Apparently she's a doctor now. Everyone has secrets."

"Foggy." Matt said.

"Felicity's some kind of mad scientist who can sew human bodies and you're a murderer."

"I'm not." Matt said. He could hear Felicity stirring in the other room, she was waking up.

"Then who killed those cops?" Foggy asked.

"Fisk." Matt said. "He's paying people on the force. He had those cops killed to frame me."

"Why should I believe anything you're saying?" Foggy growled. "You've been lying to me. Are…are you even blind?"

"Yes." Matt said. He could hear Foggy's raging pulse and the pain in his voice. He wished he hadn't found out this way. He wished he hadn't found out at all.

"So you and Felicity have been having a great time laughing at me behind my back." Foggy said. "Who else knows?"

"I didn't tell Lis." Matt said.

"Well she knew." Foggy's voice was rising. "She wasn't even surprised when we found you broken and bleeding."

Matt closed his eyes. In the other room he heard Felicity's intake of breath. She was awake and she was listening. He grit his teeth and focused on trying to explain to Foggy.

* * *

Felicity heard voices. Stretching, she was surprised when she slid on silk sheets. She snuggled against the pillow. Blinking in confusion she opened her eyes. She looked around, remembering a conversation with Matt from a few years back. He'd admitted to her that his heightened senses made it difficult for him to sleep on cotton sheets because the itch drove him crazy. She'd made fun of him saying that it must have made him really popular with the ladies. Sitting up she remembered where she was. She was in Matt's bed. Looking down, she felt nauseas. There was blood on her clothes. Matt's blood. She closed her eyes as she remembered helping Claire the night before.

She listened as Matt and Foggy argued in the next room. Matt was explaining his abilities to him. Foggy was understandably furious, but it didn't take super senses to hear that Matt wasn't up to arguing with him. He was tiring fast and it probably hurt to exert the energy to argue with Foggy. But if she knew Matt, he wouldn't let that stop him from trying to explain. He'd burst through his stitches rather than back down. She had to intervene.

"Stop." She said, going out into Matt's living room. "Please."

Foggy and Matt turned towards her. Foggy's eyes were red rimmed and it was obvious he'd been crying. Matt was staring straight at her, his eyes wide.

"How could you keep this from me?" Foggy asked.

"I'm sorry." Felicity said. "I…it wasn't my place to tell."

Foggy crossed his arms and glared back at Matt. "So if it was some big secret then why did she know?"

"The Chitauri attack." Felicity began explaining, before Matt could speak. She didn't want him to strain himself and she needed to direct as much of Foggy's anger at her as she could. Matt couldn't handle this amount of stress. "We were outside when the attack started and…" She shuddered at the memory. "One of them tried to kill us. Matt saved me and we managed to make it back here to lock ourselves here for the rest of the attack. That's how I found out."

"And the fact that he's…" Foggy motioned to the mask which was lying on the floor where Felicity had left it after pulling it off of Matt the previous night.

"I figured that one out on my own." Felicity said, softly. "Matt didn't tell me, Fog. He wouldn't have told me about the super powers either if I hadn't seen them during the invasion."

Foggy's jaw clenched. "That still doesn't explain how you got to be so handy with a needle."

Felicity hung her head. "I…" She didn't know how to respond, didn't know how much she could tell Foggy without compromising Oliver's secret.

"Her father's an Avenger." Matt murmured. "She's probably had to deal with –"

"Matt." She interrupted. She couldn't have him lying to Foggy for her. She was touched that he was willing to cover for her, but it would be better in the long run if they were honest with him. Foggy would never trust them again if they kept lying to him.

"I…I work with the Arrow." She held up a hand as if to shield herself from the onslaught of angry curses Foggy let out. "I can't tell you more than that, but it's the reason I was able to help Claire save Matt." She looked down at the floor, her face burning with shame.

Foggy looked from one to the other. "FUCK." He shouted.

"Fog." Felicity moved to put her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed her away. "Don't touch me." he growled.

"Foggy, please."

He moved towards the door. "The two of you are supposed to be my friends." he said, betrayed.

"We are." Felicity said.

"No." Foggy said. "Because friends don't keep things like this from each other." He looked at them, angry, but mostly sad. "I don't know what I ever did to the two of you to make you think you couldn't trust me." He shook his head and turned to leave.

"Foggy." Felicity moved forward, but Foggy slammed the door in her face. A silence fell. Felicity stood rooted to the spot, facing the closed door.

"Your heart is pounding." Matt said, softly. "You're mad at me too, aren't you?"

Felicity bit her lip. "I can't decide whether I'm madder that you didn't come clean with me or that you almost got yourself killed." She turned to look at him. "I'm going to wait until you're not half dead before I express my feelings though."

"Lis." He reached out a hand to her. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, backing away slowly.

"Lis, I…I was so worried about you." Matt said. "I thought you were dead."

Felicity bit her lip. "Why didn't you call me back?" She asked.

"I was…busy." Matt hung his head. "There's no excuse…please." He extended his hand. "I need to know you're okay. Can I see you?" He asked softly.

Felicity stepped forward slowly and slid her hand into his. He let out a sigh of relief. Pulling her hand into both of his, he began tracing over her fingers, her palm, her wrist. "It's really you." He whispered.

Felicity was unable to hold in the storm of emotions any longer. She broke down into sobs, falling to her knees next to the couch. She buried her head into Matt's shoulder.

"I could have lost you." She cried.

"I'm right here." Matt said. Slipping his arm around her, her ran his fingers up and down her spine and leaned his head against hers.

"I want to hug you, but I'm scared I'm going to hurt you." She whispered. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry." Matt murmured. "I'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Matt woke up later that afternoon to a noise from his kitchen. He listened with a small smile as Felicity moved around, opening cupboards and the fridge. There was a rustle of paper and Matt smelled different types of food.

"You went food shopping?" he asked. He heard a small gasp and her pulse jumped slightly.

"You're awake?" She said.

"Kinda hard not to be." He said, tilting his head, taking in the new smells of the food when something caught him off guard. "You're wearing my clothes."

"Yeah." Her voice wavered slightly in the way it did whenever she blushed. "I hope you don't mind, mine were covered in blood and you can't really walk around covered in blood without people asking some questions."

"It's New York, people have probably seen weirder." Matt said.

Felicity snorted. "I had Nat bring some food."

Matt turned to her in surprise. "Nat?"

Felicity sucked in a breath, clearly preparing a ramble to change the subject. "Yes, your fridge was basically empty unless you count beer, which isn't a good source of nutrition so – "

"Nat as in Natasha Romanov." Matt cut her off, "Lis, you can't just tell people about," he grit his teeth as he tried to sit up; his entire body screaming in protest. "About me." He heard Felicity put down the jar she was holding and cross her arms.

"Don't you dare try to lecture me on keeping secrets, Murdock." She hissed. "I called Natasha because she figured out who you were weeks ago. She can be trusted, hell she had multiple opportunities to tell me and she didn't. She's not going to tell anyone. And did you really believe that you could fight crime in the same city as the Avengers and fly under the radar?"

Matt leaned sideways against the couch cushions.

"Did you really think I would do anything to put you in danger?" Felicity sounded offended. "I had Nat bring medical supplies and food because I didn't want to leave you alone." Her voice was full of worry and anger. "I couldn't risk that you'd bleed out on the floor."

Ashamed, Matt hung his head. "I'm sorry." He muttered. He knew he shouldn't be snapping at Felicity when she was clearly only trying to help.

"You'd better be." Felicity huffed. Matt couldn't help smiling. She turned her attention back to the shopping bags. "I called Claire, she's coming back to check on your bandages."

"Lis." Matt said, sensing that she was holding something back.

"Do you think she'll need anything else? I mean she is a nurse, so she probably knows what's she's doing and Nat was pretty thorough with the amount of supplies she brought, but you never know there could be a complication and –"

"LIS" Matt said, knowing that if he didn't cut her off, she'd continue babbling to avoid what she really wanted to tell him. "Just come out and say it."

Felicity took a few ragged breaths and seemed to be debating whether or not to do as he said. "I told you about the Arrow." Her voice was dangerously soft. "I told you that I was working for him. You were the only person I could trust, that I could share my day with." She stopped.

"I didn't want you to know because it was dangerous." Matt said. "People are dying, Lis."

"Which is why you could have used my help." Felicity hissed.

"I –"

"Don't give me the tortured, I work alone hero routine." Felicity said, "You would have died last night if Foggy and I hadn't happened to decide to come and find you." She abandoned the kitchen, coming closer. "Do you realize that?" He felt the couch dip and the warmth of her skin as her arm made contact with his hip. "You can't do this alone. No one can do this alone. Not the Arrow, or Iron Man or Captain America, not even Thor."

"Felicity," Matt said slowly. "I lost my dad to the corruption of this city. I've seen it destroy countless lives."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of saving people, Matty." Felicity said,

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Matt hated opening himself up in this way. "You and Foggy are the most important people in my life. I didn't tell you because I couldn't lose you too."

He heard her shift slightly, there was a soft choking sound and he realized she was crying. Reaching out, he ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to be comforting.

"I'm trying to be mad at you." She sniffed, pulling away and getting up. leaving him could.

"Foggy called. He said Karen asked about you. He told her you were in a car accident." She said, clearing her throat.

There was a knock at the door and Felicity went to open it.

"Hi Claire." She said.

"How's our patient?" Claire asked.

"Stubborn." Felicity replied. Claire laughed.

"I'll bet."

"I'm sitting right here." Matt grumbled.

"Hush." Claire said, "The adults are talking and just once it would be nice to get a call that doesn't involve blood and needles."

She came to sit next to him and lifted the gaze off the largest wound.

"This is going to take a while to heal." She murmured. "What did you do, fight a ninja?"

Matt gave her a sheepish smile.

"Of course you did." Claire exhaled, in irritation. "Well, you need rest, so no going around hitting people. You're no good to anyone dead." She turned to look at Felicity. "I'm trusting you to make sure he doesn't put on the mask for at least a month."

"A month?" Matt asked.

"At least." Claire said. She got up. "He'll need to have those stitches removed in about a week. I'm guessing know how to do that?"

Felicity must have nodded because the next moment, Claire was standing. "Do you mind me asking how you learned to sew people back together? The stitch pattern you used is just like the one military field medics use."

"A good friend of mine is special forces." Felicity said. "And I live in Starling."

"Ah." Claire said. "It must have been difficult with the Earthquake and the terrorist attack."

"It's definitely not boring." Felicity grinned.

"Keep yourself alive, Matt." Claire said.

Matt felt a rush of gratitude towards her. "Claire, I know with the amount of times I've said it, it must mean nothing, but…thanks."

"It's not the first time I was dragged out of bed to sew you up." She said, picking up her bag. "Hey, at least I got to see you shirtless."

"It's a pretty good view." Felicity agreed. "I mean…"

Claire snorted. "I like you Felicity. You and me should hang out sometime and share hero stories, I'm betting the Arrow is every bit as stubborn as this guy."

Felicity coughed. "How?"

"Shouldn't have told me you lived in Starling." Claire said. "It was good to meet you."

There was a strange rushing noise and Matt realized that Felicity was hugging Claire.

"Um…" Claire sounded uncertain.

"Sorry. I know I don't really know you, it's just that Matt is a really good friend and I would have lost him if it weren't for you and I really wanted to hug you for that and I hope it isn't weird." Felicity said in one breath. Matt heard Claire awkwardly pat her shoulder.

"You're welcome." She said. She pulled away and left the apartment. She'd made it 3 steps before she paused. She knew Matt could still hear her which is why she said softly "don't screw this one up."

Felicity went back to unpacking the food. Matt listened to her with growing discomfort.

"Your dad's probably worried." He said, when he couldn't take the silence any longer. Felicity's pulse, which had gone down when Claire arrived, was back up. She was still angry and the momentary distraction hadn't been enough to make her forget.

"He's always worried." She muttered. Matt noted a slight shift in her tone and knew she was gearing up for another outburst. "Do you know what's really upsetting about this whole mess?" She said, crumpling one of the empty bags violently. "That you don't see that Karen, Foggy, and I are already in danger. If Fisk really is dangerous, then Foggy's already pissed him off by taking that tenement case. Fisk already tried to have Karen framed for murder and I've been in danger tons of times working for the Arrow."

"You what?" Matt growled. The anger in his voice made Felicity recoil and Matt realized that he'd inadvertently let a bit of the mask slip into his tone, but he didn't care. How dare the Arrow put Felicity in danger.

"Don't try to change the subject." Felicity said.

"I heard you get abducted Lis." Matt retorted. "Are we going to talk about that?"

"That was part of a plan." Felicity sighed. "Me getting abducted, I mean, not you hearing it."

"A plan." Matt closed his eyes.

"We needed a distraction for Deathstroke and –"

"The Arrow offered you up as bait?" Matt hissed. "I thought you were his tech help."

"Sometimes I need to do more…hands on stuff." Felicity said. "and I am not about to stand here and be lectured about safety by the man who looks like he was just put through a wood chipper."

"Whatever happened to 'I can't believe I almost lost you Matty'?" Matt muttered.

"That went out the window as soon as I knew you were stable." Felicity said. "Get ready for some tough love buddy, because I am enforcing Claire's one month vigilante ban."

Matt shivered slightly. She walked back over and handed him a blanket.

"Won't that obstruct the amazing view?" He asked.

"Shut up, you evil man." Felicity smiled in spite of herself. Matt really liked the sound of her voice when she smiled.

"So, which shirt are you wearing?" Matt asked.

"Can't you use your superpowers to figure it out?" Felicity asked.

"Nope." Matt said. "I can tell that it was washed about a week ago and was in the top drawer." He gave Felicity a smirk. "If it has a design on it, I could tell but it would involve feeling the front of it…which would definitely get me smacked."

"Mmhmm." Felicity agreed.

"There's that smile." Matt reached out and caressed her cheek. Felicity let out a little sigh and leaned against his hand.

"Um…" She pulled back, her face heating up. "I guess there's no way you didn't hear that." She stood. "I…I should get back to the Tower, my dad is probably flipping out."

"Lis."

"I'll see you later, for dinner, because you can't cook in your condition. I…I'm going." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then rushed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Entering the Tower, Felicity nervously went to the elevator. "JARVIS, my floor please."

The AI was silent as the elevator began moving. Felicity frowned as it passed her floor without stopping.

"Um…JARVIS?"

"I deeply sorry Ms. Stark." He said mournfully as the elevator stopped at the penthouse level.

"Traitor." Felicity muttered as she got off the elevator. Predictably, Tony and Pepper where waiting for her in the penthouse. What Felicity wasn't expecting was that they'd be deep in conversation with another person and who that person was.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Tony's voice snapped Felicity back into focus.

"Uh." Felicity was gaping open-mouthed at the man on the couch.

"Tony," Pepper said. "Now might not be the best –"

Tony frowned at Felicity's clothes. "What are you wearing?" he asked as he looked at Matt's sweatpants and Columbia T-shirt. His eyes grew wide. "Are those men's clothes?" He reached behind her and grabbed the bag which held the dress she was wearing the night before.

"Is that?" He squeaked.

"Pig's blood." She said quickly. "Stupid prank, college students." She was still staring at the man sitting on the couch. Tony looked back at him.

"Oh, this is Wilson Fisk, he's here about a charity event to help the city." Tony appeared disinterested.

The man stood. He was ridiculously tall and very large. He towered over both of them. getting closer, he held out his hand. Felicity gulped.

"Felicity Smoak." She said, awkwardly taking his hand. "Tony is my…uncle." At the same time that Tony said "Cousin." They looked at each other gawkily while Pepper covered her face.

"Felicity is my daughter." Tony sighed. "And she is super grounded."

"Um…" Felicity tried pulling her hand away, but Fisk was looking at her with interest and held it tight.

"I was unaware you had a daughter."

"Most people are." Tony said, frowning. "And it's going to stay that way." He added menacingly. Fisk raised an eyebrow but pulled his hand away.

"Mr. Fisk." Pepper said, standing. "We would be happy to send a representative of Stark Industries to your charity gala." Felicity shot her a panicked look. She didn't know how to convey to Pepper that she was agreeing to help out a supervillain.

"Thank you, Ms. Potts." Fisk said, "It would really help the people of Hell's Kitchen if…"

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe throwing a big party where you give rich people champagne and caviar might help the struggling people of Hell's Kitchen?"

It took Felicity a few moments to realize that she was the one who'd spoken.

"Excuse me?" Fisk's face appeared calm, but there was a barely concealed layer of rage underneath.

"A woman was murdered in one of your buildings." Felicity continued, in her head she was screaming at herself to shut up. Tony's face mirrored her sentiment while Pepper looked at her in concern.

Fisk's expression slipped into one of regret. "Mrs. Cardenas' death was an unfortunate event. I had offered her compensation to move, but she refused."

"Maybe you should have focused on fixing up her building and making sure it was safe instead of forcing her out of her home." Felicity growled. "She might still be alive."

"My daughter," Tony said, pulling Felicity back away from Fisk, "has clearly had a long night, probably been drinking. Children: they say the darndest things." He put his hand on Fisk's shoulder and moved him toward the elevator door. "So my people will call your people about that party. I know it's sad to leave me. Parting is such sweet sorrow, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz." He ushered him onto the elevator. "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen goodbye." He waved until the elevator doors closed. Then he turned to Felicity.

"You have so many questions to answer. Starting with whose clothes those are and ending with why you were just about to throw down with Hulk's less pleasant brother."

"Fisk is a criminal, dad." Felicity said. "You can't send someone from SI to his gala. It'll give him credibility and when he goes under, you'll be implicated."

"I knew he was crooked, but you basically just accused him of murder." Tony crossed his arms.

"He killed Elena Cardenas and he almost killed…" Felicity broke off. Tony frowned.

"Who?"

Felicity shook her head.

"Felicity, whose blood is that on your dress?" Tony asked. "Wait, Columbia…were you with Mack last night?"

"Dad."

"Mack the blind lawyer. What does he have to do with this?"

"Matt," Felicity sighed, "was Mrs. Cardenas' lawyer."

"And the blood?" Tony prompted.

"He tripped. He hurt himself pretty bad." Felicity could practically hear Oliver and Digg laughing at her lame excuse. "He was upset because of Mrs. Cardenas and he'd had too much to drink and he tripped into a mirror."

"A mirror?" Tony said.

"We were in Foggy's apartment."

"And the blood?" Tony repeated.

"I was helping Claire get mirror shards out of his skin." Felicity said. "Claire is a nurse and a friend of Matt's."

Tony still looked skeptical, but shook his head. "We can't send anyone from SI, but we should send someone to spy on him."

"Not Natasha." Pepper said. "Ever since those congressional hearings she's too high profile and we can't send Maria either."

"Barton, then?" Tony suggested.

"Absolutely not." A disembodied voice said from the air vents. One of them opened and Clint jumped down. "Rich people parties make me itch and without Nat there I'm liable to start using one percenters for target practice."

"How long were you up there?" Pepper asked.

"Let's focus on the fact that you let that madman into your tower." Clint crossed his arms. "Nat and I got bored a few weeks back and did some spy work in the city. There's been a bunch of criminal activity in Hell's Kitchen and it's all linked to one person. And you just agreed to send a representative to his big coming out party."

"No, the criminal activity was linked to the man in the mask." Tony said.

Clint shook his head. "He's innocent."

"Do you know who he is?" Tony asked.

"No." Clint said, firmly.

"Really?"

"Not a clue." Clint said. "As to who you should send to the gala." He turned to Felicity.

"Oh, hell no." Tony said. "He was ready to strangle her today."

"Which is why Banner is going with her." Clint said. "He's got the lowest profile of all the Avengers. Most people don't even know he's the Hulk. But Fisk will and won't do anything to her with him there."

Felicity nodded. "It's a good idea."

"What?" Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Dad, no one knows who I am and nothing's going to happen to me with Bruce there." Felicity said.

"Plus Lis can give Fisk the puppy eyes and apologize," Clint said, "while simultaneously uploading a program on his phone which gives us access to his interactions."

Felicity grinned. "It only takes 73 seconds to clone a phone."

"Excellent." Clint said. "I'll tell Banner to grab his dancing shoes."

Tony looked angry, but didn't say anything. Instead he handed Felicity a folded up newspaper. "Some elevator reading. We'll discuss what happened with Mark later."

"His name is Matt." Felicity muttered as she went back into the elevator. Looking curiously at the newspaper, she opened it when she got to her floor.

"Oh, no." It was a copy of the New York Post. There was a huge picture of her and Steve hugging from the previous day. Felicity sank onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver stormed into the lair and slammed a magazine down on the table. Roy and Digg looked at each other in concern.

"Hey man." Digg said conversationally. "How are you?"

Oliver glared at him.

"Use your words." Roy offered. Oliver huffed and pointed at the magazine. "Close enough." Roy muttered as Digg went to take a look. His eyes widened.

"And now you're mute too." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Is that?" Digg asked.

"Yes." Oliver growled.

"And that's –"

"Yes."

Roy crossed his arms, "care to share with those of us capable of forming complete sentences?" Oliver took the magazine and handed it to Roy.

"Captain America?" Roy said as he looked at the picture of Felicity and Captain Rogers hugging on the front cover of the magazine. "Girl's got game."

"I knew there was something off about the way he acted around her." Oliver said.

Digg sighed. "Oliver, if anyone was acting strangely nice to her during the Slade mess it was the Black Widow."

"What I wouldn't give to see those pictures." Roy mumbled. Digg shot him a glare, but Oliver didn't seem to have heard him.

"She's supposed to be in New York visiting family." Oliver continued. "We need her here, not in Manhattan doing god knows what with a man old enough to be her grandfather."

"The picture could have been faked." Digg said.

"And it's just a hug." Roy added. "I've hugged her too, doesn't mean we're doing anything inappropriate."

Oliver glared at the two of them.

"Oliver, you just accused her of being connected with the devil of hell's kitchen, now you're convinced that she's dating Captain America. I think you might be paranoid." Digg said.

Oliver shook his head and went over to the salmon ladder. As he began going up, Roy stepped over to Digg.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Digg said, staring straight ahead.

"Uh huh." Roy shook his head. "You know something and I intend to find out what it is."

* * *

Felicity fidgeted nervously in front of the mirror. When she'd agreed to go to Fisk's gala three days ago, it had seemed simple, but now that it was only a few minutes away she was having doubts. It was bad enough that her father had been planning exactly how to torture Fisk if he did anything to her and that she had had to keep the fact she was going to the party secret from Matt.

"You know, you can still bow out." Tony said, coming into her apartment.

"I can do this." She said, grabbing her clutch. "It's only cloning a phone. I've handled worse."

"Yeah," Tony offered his arm and led her to the elevator. "Remind me to send Queen a thank you bomb."

"Dad." Felicity giggled.

"I really don't like this." Tony frowned. "Does your lawyer friend have anything to say about this? He had a lawsuit against the guy. How does he feel about you going into the belly of the beast?"

"I didn't tell him." Felicity murmured. "He'd only try to talk me out of it."

"Mitt's a smart guy."

Felicity rolled her eyes at her father's deliberate butchering of Matt's name. The elevator stopped at the garage.

"And here's your date." Tony motioned to Bruce who was already there, waiting for them. "I don't know if I approve of you spending the night with a man older than me."

"There had to be a better way to say that." Felicity muttered.

Bruce shook his head. "Not that I'm suggesting anything inappropriate, but technically you're older than me, Tony."

Tony gasped, and put his hand on his chest. "How dare you. I present into your safe keeping my most prized daughter,"

'Your only daughter." Felicity interrupted.

"My only daughter." Tony continued. "And you mock me."

Felicity giggled. Bruce gave Tony a tight smile.

"Tell your green friend to keep his hands to himself."

Bruce sighed. "I promise not to compromise your daughter's virtue."

"Good." Tony said, he turned back to Felicity. "I can't be too careful with you looking as beautiful as you do. It's not your fault sweetie. In fact, I blame myself. It's my amazing genes that make you so radiant."

Felicity looked over at Bruce. "Even when he's complimenting me, he somehow manages to make it about himself."

Tony stepped close to Bruce. "Keep her safe, please." He'd gripped the other man's arm, worry etched on his face. "Please."

Bruce nodded. "Felicity's like family. I'll watch her."

They got into the limo. The car drove away.

"I don't like this." Bruce murmured. "And neither does the other guy."

"It'll be okay." Felicity reassured. Bruce hated social gatherings with strangers because of the heightened possibility of something accidentally setting off the Hulk. The only reason he'd agreed to come was because Felicity needed back up. She gave his arm a squeeze. "We'll go in, eat a few bites of finger food, dance, say hi to Fisk, clone his phone, grab some champagne, raid the desert table and leave. Easy in, easy out."

"Raid the dessert table?" Bruce said, relaxing slightly.

"That is non-negotiable." Felicity was happy he was loosening up. A tightly wound Bruce meant the Hulk was just under the surface. She'd only met the green guy twice, and while both times he'd been nice to her, the others at party probably wouldn't get the same special treatment.

"We could always have a code word." She continued. "If either of us mentions broccoli, then we drop everything and leave."

"Broccoli?" Bruce chuckled.

"It's mean and green." Felicity said. "Just like my buddy Hulk."

The limo pulled up in front of the building where the gala was being held. The car was mobbed by reporters who wanted to be the first to catch a glimpse of them as they left the limo.

"Easy in?" Bruce said sarcastically as the driver opened the door.

"No one knows who we are. They'll back off once they realize we're not important." Felicity said. They both smiled and got out. As predicted, only a few reporters took pictures and most rushed to the next limo. They walked straight down the carpet into the gala.

The party was already in full swing. Tony had instructed them to be a good 53 minutes late because no self-respecting person showed up on time to a public event. Around the room waiters were carrying trays. Some people were sitting while others were dancing. A large group of people were standing, concentrated on the side of the dance floor. At their center was Wilson Fisk. He dwarfed all those around him. He looked eyes with Felicity and frowned slightly.

"That's Fisk?" Bruce asked.

"Yup." Felicity murmured.

"Should we go over and –"

"No." Felicity walked over to the bar, placing her clutch on it and opening it. "Going over now makes us seem eager, like we have an agenda. We need him to come to us." She smiled at Bruce, "drink?"

"No." He said. "I'm guessing you learned this undercover insight from the spy kids?"

Felicity snorted. "If Clint and Natasha ever heard you say that…"

"What can they do?" Bruce said.

"Ms. Stark." A deep voice said from behind them." Felicity and Bruce turned to see Fisk and his entire entourage standing behind them.

"Mr. Fisk." Felicity tapped the small button on the lining of her purse, activating the cloning program. Now she just needed to keep him talking for the next 73 seconds. "I wanted to apologize for my earlier rudeness. I had a rough night." She held out her hand.

"A pig's blood prank, if I correctly recall?" Fisk took her hand and brought it to his lips. "There's no harm done."

"You would not believe what people find funny these days." Felicity said, resisting the urge to pull her hand back. "This is Dr. Bruce Banner." She indicated Bruce. Fisk stepped slightly to the right, blocking the woman next to him from Banner. So he knew who Bruce was; good.

"An honor to meet you, Dr. Banner." Fisk said, holding out his hand. They shook. The woman behind Fisk cleared her throat loudly. "Ah yes, this is Vanessa Marianna."

Felicity shook her hand, but when Vanessa was about to reach for Bruce's hand, Fisk gave her a subtle shake of the head. Bruce gave her a small understanding smile.

"It's a lovely atmosphere you've created here." Felicity said, trying to keep Fisk talking. She wasn't sure if the cloning program had worked yet and she needed to keep them there as long as possible.

"Thank you, Ms. Stark." Fisk said. "Will we see your father tonight?"

"No." Felicity said, her fake smile in place. "He would have come but he went into the lab 2 days ago and by now he's probably more coffee than man. In that state we can't take him anywhere."

Vanessa smiled, "your father is a scientist?"

Felicity nodded. "A mad scientist, with all the complimentary explosions and ego trips." Bruce chuckled.

"This is Tony Stark's daughter." Fisk said. Vanessa's eyes widened.

"I was unaware he had one."

"I'm the world's best kept secret." Felicity said.

"Well I hope you enjoy the party." Vanessa said. "Wilson is planning on doing such good things for the city."

"Oh, I'm sure." Felicity replied.

"Sir." One of the men next to Fisk leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you, Wesley." He said. turning his attention back to Felicity and Bruce. "I have to give my speech now, help yourselves to some champagne."

Felicity checked her purse. The cloning process had been successful. She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. A waiter passed by with a plate of champagne flutes. Felicity grabbed 2 and handed one to Bruce. "You're my cover. I'm going to need both of them after whatever lies he's going to spout."

Fisk began his speech. It was strange. If you only listened to his words, you could almost believe he cared. But every time Felicity closed her eyes she could see Matt's broken, torn body. Fisk had made that order. He'd wanted him dead. Felicity was going to make him pay for what he'd done. He'd see the inside of a cell if it was the last thing she did. The speech ended and Felicity downed her glass of champagne.

"Okay, dance, dessert, then we make our esca-" she coughed. "Es-….Bruc…" She couldn't form words. Her throat was constricting. There was foam building up in her mouth. She felt herself growing faint. Collapsing, she tried to hold on to Bruce, but she was too weak. Falling to the ground she blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Felicity?" Bruce looked at her in alarm as she began choking. Foam came out of her mouth and she collapsed. He grabbed her. Checking her wrist, he noted that her pulse was faint fading. She'd been poisoned. All around, people were collapsing. Fisk was standing over the inert body of his female friend…Vanessa? Bruce took a deep breath and fought to keep control. Every instinct was telling him to rush over and let the other guy tear Fisk to shreds.

"She needs help first." He hissed to the Hulk. Picking her up, he rushed out the door. Activating his emergency com, he prepared himself for Tony's anger. "It's Banner, Felicity's been poisoned, I'm going to –"

"WHAT?" Tony shouted. "Where are you, get her to the Tower, now."

"Not enough time." Bruce glanced around cursing the city's recent hospital shut downs. There was one about a block and a half away that should have an operating ER. He often volunteered at some of the city's understaffed hospitals and it had been on his list. "I know a hospital not too far from her. I'm taking her there." He began running. "Hold on, Felicity." He murmured. Bursting through the ER door, he shouted for help. Nurses came and took Felicity away. The second she was taken to the operating room, Bruce felt a rippling under his skin.

"Sir." A nurse was standing next to him. He needed to move, get away. "My name is Claire Temple. I'm a friend of Felicity's friend Matt and I'm assisting Dr. Lee. I need to know what happened. Everything even the smallest detail can help." She held up a notepad.

Bruce took a deep breath. "She drank something. Poison. Her pulse is weak and she passed out, foaming at the mouth. It's probably Ricin." He focused on the facts of Felicity's symptoms knowing that Hulking out wouldn't help.

"It's okay, the doctors are doing everything they can." Claire put her hand on his arm. "Are you a doctor?"

He nodded. "Dr. Bruce Banner. I can help if you need, I can scrub in and-." Claire shook her head.

"Hospital policy. You'd have to do a ton of paperwork in order to be allowed to help." Claire frowned. "Where did she come in contact with the poison?"

"At a party. It was in the champagne." Bruce centered himself. The roars of the Hulk lessening, Claire's questions were giving him something else to focus on, to distract the monster inside him.

"Did you notify her family?" Claire asked.

"Yes, her father is a friend." Bruce said.

"Ok." Claire held up the notes. "I'll just give this to the doctor. I'll keep you updated of her status." She left the waiting area.

The doors of the ER burst open to admit Fisk and his entire entourage. He was carrying Vanessa. Bruce looked at them. Fisk seemed distraught, terrified. It was the sight of this that helped Bruce control the Hulk. Fisk wasn't the poisoner. He was the target.

Fisk attempted to bully his way into the OR, but the nurses were having none of it. He was seething. Glaring around the waiting room, he caught sight of Bruce. There was a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Dr. Banner." He said, clearly nervous that the Other Guy was going to come out.

"The only thing stopping me from turning green and ripping you limb from limb." Bruce said slowly. "Is the knowledge that you care about Vanessa so you couldn't have done this, but you know who did. So you're useful to me. With that in mind, I need you to tell me who –"

The doors burst open again and Tony and Pepper ran in followed by Steve, Clint and Natasha.

"Where?" Tony growled.

"The OR." Bruce said. "They're…doing everything they can."

Tony covered his face. "How the fuck could this have hap –" Tony stopped. He'd just seen Fisk. "YOU." He launched himself at him. Steve grabbed him and held him back. "Let me go, he poisoned my daughter."

"We don't know that." Steve said.

"I say we let Stark have a go at him anyways." Clint crossed his arms and looked at Fisk in disgust.

"I had nothing to do with this." Fisk growled. "Some one I care deeply about was hurt in the attack as well."

"Mr. Stark has many enemies." The man in glasses beside Fisk said, "perhaps one of them was targeting your daughter and Ms. Marianna was an unfortunate victim of circumstance."

Tony lunged at him. "I will feed you your glasses, let me GO, ROGERS."

Steve frowned. "I'm starting to question why I'm holding him back." He looked at the assistant in disgust.

"The only people who knew she was going." Tony snarled, "are people I trust with my life. My daughter is lying on a table in there, dying because of you…" His voice broke. "She's…she could be dying." He went limp. Steve loosened his grip and Tony collapsed into Pepper's arms. She already had tears in her eyes. Steve looked lost. Clint was frozen, his posture stiff, his jaw clenched. Natasha moved to stand in front of Fisk, looking him straight in the eyes.

"If she doesn't make it," her tone was hushed. "and if it in anyway connects to you. I will show you how I earned the name Black Widow."

She turned around and went to stand next to Clint. The entire group moved to sit on the opposite side of the waiting room. Thor rushed in about 10 minutes later, followed by Jane and Darcy. Then Colonel Rhodes came in. Darcy burst into tears and threw herself into Steve's arms. Thor let out loud sobs, while Jane put a steady hand on his shoulder, her face pale, distraught. Tony had his head on Pepper's shoulder. Clint was glaring at Fisk, his face a cold mask, his fingers twitching slightly. Natasha had turned her back on him. Bruce sat apart, looking at them. Here they all were; Earth's Mightiest Heroes; and they had never been more powerless.

Hours had passed when Claire Temple finally came back into the waiting room. Fisk, who was sitting closer to the door, jumped to his feet.

"Vanessa Marianna, how is she?"

"I don't have any information on Ms. Marianna's condition." Claire said. Fisk moved forward, backing her against the doors of the OR.

"Then what are you doing out here?" He growled. Claire looked him straight in the eyes, before saying slowly.

"I'm here because I'm the nurse assisting Dr. Lee with Felicity Smoak-Stark."

"How is she?" Tony was up, pushing Fisk out of the way.

"Stable." Claire said.

There was a collective sigh of relief from all of the Avengers. Tony hugged Pepper.

"She's currently unconscious, and through the worst, but she needs lots of rest." Claire continued.

"Can I see her?" Tony asked. Claire nodded. The others stood, ready to follow.

"It's family only." Claire held up her hands, and blocked the others from entering.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Darlin' you've got balls."

"Felicity's my sister." Darcy said. Jane and Natasha nodded.

"Cousin." Clint said.

"The lady Felicity is my niece." Thor insisted.

"Grandpa." Steve mumbled. Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Nice going." Darcy mumbled. "We had her."

"Hardly." Claire said. "Mr. Stark and one other person."

"Pepper." Tony said. He pulled her through the doors of the ER to see Felicity.

* * *

Matt was lying awake. Felicity had said she was busy tonight and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She'd been holding something back. He hadn't asked because she was still upset about him not telling her about his mask activity. She'd forgiven him, but it didn't change the fact she was hurt. He'd decided not to push and let her tell him in her own time. The phone rang.

"Claire…Claire…Claire." The phone announced. Matt frowned. The last time, she'd called him she was being kidnapped by mobsters.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am but…" she paused. "Felicity's been poisoned."


	15. Chapter 15

He took a cab, leaving a frantic message on Foggy's answering machine. Claire had said Felicity was stable, but Matt didn't care. He needed to see for himself. The cab was moving too slowly. After 30 minutes of being stuck in traffic, he finally gave up. Tossing more money than the ride had cost at the driver, he got out. The hospital was only 3 blocks away. He took off at a run. He ran to feel the burn of his injuries, feel something besides the pain of Claire's words; "Felicity's been poisoned."

He flung open the doors of the ER. A wall of sensation caused him to buckle. The pain of his injuries, the different smells and noises of the hospital were enough to make him feel faint.

"Are you crazy?" It was Claire, she was next to him. "I told you she was stable."

"I had to see for myself." He gasped. Claire gripped his arm and dragged him over to a chair.

"You are so lucky. If you had gotten here 2 seconds earlier, you would have run into Wilson Fisk." Claire muttered as she grabbed a stethoscope and shoved it under his shirt. "Did you…run here?" She sounded outraged.

"My heart rate is fine, I think I only tore 3 stiches in my left side." Matt pushed the stethoscope away. "Where's Felicity?"

"Her father's with her and I am not giving you the room number until I check you over." Claire hissed. "Only tore 3 stiches he says, as if that's a normal thing." She grumbled, following it up with a stream of Spanish profanities.

"I can understand you," Matt retorted, trying to stand. Claire pushed him back down. "And I can find it without you."

"One more word and I'm sedating you." She growled. "After all Felicity and I did to save your life, having you die here is a really shitty way to repay her. Now sit still." She reached for the hem of his shirt to check his injuries.

"I don't care what you think." Tony Stark's voice was accompanied by the sound of banging doors. "You said she's stable enough to be moved, so I'm taking her to the Tower." He was arguing with a doctor, an older man who appeared to be very agitated, though considering he was talking to Stark, Matt wasn't surprised. "Our facilities are better and that way she'll be far away from the man whose fault it is she was poisoned."

"Mr. Stark, I assure you your daughter is completely safe here-"

"No more arguments. There's a landing pad on the roof for emergency helicopters, I'm having a quinjet land on it, right….about…now. JARVIS?"

"Maria Hill has just landed the jet sir." A disembodied British voice said.

"Good." Tony said. "Now, you said she's stable enough to be moved."

"I said,"

"I will pay for all new equipment, hell I'll build an entire new wing, but Felicity's coming home with me."

"Mr Stark." The doctor sounded like he was on his last bout of patience. "As I said, she can be moved, but I would like to keep her for monitoring."

"I'm getting a second opinion." Stark said. "Banner, here's the chart, thoughts?"

There was a rustle of papers. Matt recognized Dr. Banner. Though he'd only met him once in Hulk form, the sound of his pulse was different from a normal human's. There was something off about it, which Matt attributed to the Gamma Radiation. Listening, he recognized the sounds of the other Avengers. Thor's heart was louder than the others. Captain Rogers appeared warmer than a normal person. He could hear fingers twitching, that he supposed were Hawkeye and finally there was the deceptively calm heartbeat of Black Widow. While she appeared calm, Matt could tell she was forcing herself to appear serene, but that it was an illusion that was wearing thin. The same was true of Dr. Banner.

"She's stable enough to be moved." Banner said, his voice, hushed.

"Awesome." Stark said, there was a pause. "MONTY!" He came close to Matt. "You're a lawyer. Now, is there any legal reason the doctor can keep my dear daughter away from her home and the care of the people who love her dearly?"

"Not that I know of…" Matt said slowly. "As her next of kin you have the right to make decisions in her place as long as she's unresponsive. And the doctor said it was safe."

"I always knew I liked you, Mont." Stark clapped Matt on the shoulder. "Doc, you've been outvoted."

"If it makes you feel better," Dr. Banner said. "We could have Ms. Temple monitor her, that way if there's a complication she can contact you directly." He paused. "At least, if she's okay with it." He added nervously.

"Why should we trust her?" Stark frowned. "No offense, Ms Temple, but someone just tried to assassinate my baby and I have issues when it comes to people I don't know coming into my tower."

"Claire's a friend of mine." Matt said.

"Careful Montgomery, I don't like you that much." Stark said.

"Tony," Pepper Potts came to stand next to him. "Ms. Temple can sign the discharge papers."

Stark sighed, and shook his head. "Fine, but I'm watching you." He said before moving away.

"Tony, doesn't like hospitals." Pepper explained quietly.

"Don't share my tragic origin story." Stark shouted. "Rogers, Thor. Let's put those muscles to good use."

A tense elevator ride later, Matt was sitting on a Quinjet. Claire was checking over his stitches.

"Good day at work?" He asked. Claire frowned at him.

"You are an idiot." She sighed.

Matt was about to respond when he heard the sound of a hospital bed being wheeled to the jet. Then Thor and Captain Rogers carried a medical cot up into the jet with a motionless Felicity on it. Matt sensed the damage. She felt…wrong. Her heart was beating irregularly, her scent was off and her breathing… he realized they'd given her a respirator tube.

"Sit down." Claire hissed. Matt hadn't realized he'd been standing. "She's going to be okay, which is more than I can say for you."

The jet took off. Stark was standing next to Felicity, the grief and worry radiating off of him were palpable. Matt understood how he felt. Ignoring Claire's hissed protests about his stiches he moved next to Felicity and took her hand. Her pulse fluttered weakly beneath his fingertips. She was cold, too cold.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Banner, who was standing next to him, directed the apology at Stark. Matt sensed grief mixed with guilt. "I was supposed to watch her, you trusted me and I let you down."

"It's not your fault." Stark murmured. "You brought her to the hospital, without you she…" He couldn't finish his thought. "Though I wouldn't have minded you letting the Other Guy out to smash Fisk a new face in that ER."

"The night is young." Bruce said.

"Milo," Stark's attention turned to Matt. "You okay there?"

"She's so…cold." He said, brushing his fingertips on her wrist.

"Making our descent to Avengers Tower, sir." JARVIS interrupted. "I've taken the liberty of opening the medical facility and contacting Dr. Helen Cho. In addition, I opened one of the guest floors for Mr. Murdock and Ms. Temple."

"Thanks, J."

"I am just grateful that Ms. Felicity is safe, sir."

"Aren't we all." Stark said, taking his daughter's other hand.


	16. Chapter 16

She felt like she was choking. Gasping, she tried to get air in her lungs, but something was blocking her. She clutched at her throat.

"She's waking up, get the tube out." Someone said. There was a pulling sensation and she finally managed to breathe. Blinking, she looked around. She was in her room at the tower, surrounded by medical machines and beeping monitors. There was an iv in her arm.

"Tony, give her a second before you –"

There was blur of movement and suddenly her father was hugging her. "Father gets first hug." He said, stubbornly.

"What happened?" Felicity's throat was dry and her voice raspy.

"Sh sh sh." Tony smoothed her hair. "There was poison in the champagne. Bruce brought you to the hospital, and as soon as we could we brought you home." He paused. "And now you're never leaving here again." He shushed Felicity's croaking protests. "Nope, never. I'm locking you in here and throwing away the key."

"Tony." The other voice, who Felicity know recognized as Bruce, said. "Can we examine the patient before you start shopping for guard dragons?"

"An army of Iron dragons." Tony turned to grin at Bruce. "Now there's an idea."

"Good job, Banner. This is why we can't have nice things"

Felicity squinted at the person who'd spoken. "Claire?" She asked.

"You landed in my ER." Claire came closer and put a thermometer in her mouth.

"Then Banner got all lovestruck and invited her to be your personal nurse." Tony said, frowning. "You do know that JARVIS can monitor her temperature, right?"

"No offense to your talking computer, but I like to do things the old fashion way." Claire said, taking it out. "Open your mouth for me, Felicity." She flashed a light down her throat. "Still a little raw, but that's to be expected since she ingested the poison orally."

"I sent her results to Dr. Cho and she's confident that the regeneration research she's doing will repair any damage." Bruce said.

"Follow the light." Claire held the flash light up to Felicity's eyes. She squinted, but did as Claire instructed. "Good." Claire handed her back her glasses.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked.

"Tired." Felicity murmured. "And you? Was there a broccoli incident after…" She winced, her throat itching. Tony gave her a glass of water. Bruce smiled.

"No, no broccoli." He looked over at Tony, "she needs a few days' rest and a stress free environment, but otherwise she'll be fine."

There was a knock on the door. "Stark, can we get an update?" Steve's voice called out. "Thor's throwing sparks and Barton's just climbed into the vents. I'm not sure how much longer they're going to be okay with staying out here."

"SHE NEEDS REST." Tony shouted back.

"Dad." Felicity winced and covered her ears.

"See what they made me do?" Tony said to Claire and Bruce. Felicity smiled at her father's antics.

"I love you dad." She said. Tony looked at her. With her glasses on she could see how worried he'd been. He had bags around his eyes and he looked pale. "How long was I out for?" She asked softly.

"2 days." Tony said. "But you're awake now and that's all that matters." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll let you rest. I just need to talk to Bruce before I go and build my flock of perimeter dragons." He glared up at the ceiling. "Barton, you have 2 seconds to find another air vent before I activate the laser grid." There was a muffled curse from the ceiling and Clint opened the grate.

"I'm just getting proof of life." He held out his phone. "Wave for me Liss," he snapped a picture. "Good." He smiled and blew her a kiss. "That should be enough to hold them for a couple of hours." He put the grate back in place. Felicity heard him moving away.

Tony pulled Bruce aside and began murmuring something while pointing to the screen with Felicity's vitals. Claire moved closer. "Do you think you're up for one more visitor?" She whispered.

"Who?" Felicity yawned.

"Matt's here." Claire said. "He's been sleeping on your couch for the last 2 days. Well not sleeping so much as brooding."

Felicity nodded. Claire smiled. Walking over to the door, Felicity heard her call out for Matt. He came in, his clothes rumpled, his glasses lopsided, and his hair messy.

"Woah there." Tony broke off his conversation with Bruce to frown at Matt. "Just where do you think you're going, Mufasa? She needs rest."

"It's okay dad." Felicity croaked. She saw Matt flinch slightly and his jaw clench at the sound of her voice.

"No, it's not." Tony glared. "Your throat's healing. Talking is the last thing you should be doing."

"We won't be talking." Felicity said. Tony's eyes grew wide.

"I just wanted to see if she was okay." Matt said. "That's all, Mr. Stark."

Tony looked between the two, then sighed. "5 minutes." He said. "I'll give the two of you 5 minutes then she's sleeping," he said, "or else. I'm warning you, Malfoy; the first iron dragon's coming for you."

"I make sure she sleeps." Matt's mouth quirked slightly.

Tony nodded. He patted Matt on his shoulder. "Don't take this as an indication that I like you." He muttered, leaving with Bruce. Claire followed, shutting the door.

Matt fidgeted nervously, then moved forward. He put his hand on hers, caressing her wrist. "You're warm again." He murmured. "You were so cold when you were unconscious."

Felicity patted next to her on the bed. Matt sat next to her. "We need to stop meeting like this." She murmured, putting her head on his chest. "Between Super-soldiers and Ninjas and poison champagne." Matt chuckled. "We magnets for trouble."

"I think we're lucky." He said. "We're both still sitting here." He put an arm around her shoulders.

"How about we make a deal?" She whispered. "Next time we do something dangerous and potentially stupid we give each other a warning."

"Shhhh." Matt said, nodding.

"Promise?" Felicity said. "Or I won't shut up."

"Lis."

"I'm not saying, stay out of danger. I'm not saying stop helping people. I'm saying we tell each other. I'm saying we be honest." She broke off coughing. Matt patted her back.

"I promise." He murmured. "Now I need you to rest and get better." He leaned his head on top of hers, running his fingers up her arm.

She yawned. Her phone dinged. She reached for it.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Text." She frowned as she read. "MATTY." She growled, holding up the phone.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You know I can't see that right?" But judging from your tone, pulse and the fact that your face just got warmer I'm assuming it's a bad thing and you're mad at me?

"It says -"

"You're not supposed to be talking." Matt interrupted, nervously. "I love the sound of your voice, and I want to keep hearing it which won't happen if you strain your throat."

"Stitches." Felicity croaked, pointing at his chest. Matt leaned his head back, bumping it against the headboard.

"Claire." He grumbled.

"How?" Felicity coughed.

"Because I needed to see if you were okay." He said. "I almost lost you once, I didn't want it to happen again. So I kinda ran to the hospital."

She moved away and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry?" He gave her a pained smile. She exhaled.

"We are such idiots." Felicity yawned. "The two of us are such idiots when it comes to each other." She frowned at her iv. "Oh god…did they put me on the loopy stuff?"

Matt laughed, pulling her back. "Go to sleep, Lis."

"You're comfy." She said, snuggling against him. "Like a lethal teddy bear."

"And you are so high on painkillers." Matt chuckled.

"mmm" She closed her eyes. When Tony came to check on the 2 of them 3 minutes later, They were both asleep, Matt sitting up with Felicity lying with her head on his lap.

"I don't approve." He mumbled as he backed out. "But at least this way she might stay in New York."


	17. Chapter 17

The next time Felicity woke up, Matt was gone.

"He went to confession." Foggy's voice said. "I bet he's got a lot to share." Felicity sat up and looked at the corner. Foggy was sitting in a chair, his eyes bloodshot and haunted. "Crazy thing happened. My two best friends both almost died in the last week and all I did was drink and feel sorry for myself." He looked at her, shame etched on his features. "I don't forgive you, not yet, but…" he sighed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking…I need to understand."

"Are you going to listen or are you just going to yell?" Felicity asked, pulling her IV out of her arm. Foggy hung his head.

"I'll listen." He murmured.

"Working with the Arrow made me feel like I was part of something special." Felicity began. "Here, I'm just Tony's daughter. I love my big weird Avengers family, but it often feels like they baby me. Being on Team Arrow gave me a chance to prove that I was more than this." She motioned around her. "I got to help people. Take part in something –"

"The Arrow's a killer." Foggy said quietly.

Felicity nodded. "I never condoned that, believe me. I gave him hell for it. I even locked down his lair once, but…he changed after the earthquake. He lost someone he cared about and he realized he needed to do things differently."

"That doesn't bring back the people he murdered." Foggy said, icily.

"I thought you were going to listen."

"Matt beating up criminals is bad enough." Foggy growled. "But he's never crossed that line."

"Steve's killed people." Felicity said, the excuse sounding weak, even to her own ears.

"Captain America is a soldier." Foggy said. "There's a difference between war and street crime. We have laws for a reason, they're to keep some freak in a mask from going around sticking arrows into people he doesn't agree with."

They glared at each other. Foggy shook his head.

"Why are you giving this Arrow guy a free pass?" He asked quietly. "Because the Felicity I know was willing to walk away from her entire fortune because she didn't agree with how it was made. People's lives used to matter to you."

"They still do." Felicity said before being overcome by a coughing fit. Foggy quickly got to his feet and grabbed a bottle of water which was sitting on the windowsill walking over he handed it to her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, patting her back. "I 'm yelling at you when you just almost died."

"You did the same to Matt." Felicity's voice was hoarse and Foggy winced as he handed her the water bottle.

"I know." He murmured. He looked at the medical equipment and shuddered. "Fisk did this?"

"Someone put poison in the champagne at his party." Felicity muttered, taking a drink of water.

"Wish he'd taken a drink." Foggy muttered, running his hand up and down her back attempting to be comforting. Felicity let out a snort, water dribbling out of her nose.

"Ew," She coughed. Foggy handed her a tissue box.

The door opened and Tony walked in.

"Felicity, you're awake." He looked at Foggy, "and Froggy's here…sitting on your bed." He narrowed his eyes at Foggy's hand on Felicity's back. Foggy gave him a nervous smile before moving away.

"Dad, don't antagonize my friends." Felicity mumbled.

"What are fathers for?" Tony said. "We're having a big meeting in the penthouse. Don't get up –" He added as Felicity shifted to get out of bed. "I brought you your own personal means of transportation." He stepped aside and let Thor and Steve walk into the room. "Now, would you prefer the exotic Asgardian model or the good old fashioned 'Murican version?"

Felicity blinked at the two of them then shook her head. "I'm walking." She made to stand again when two sets of hands stopped her.

"You're probably still shaken from the poison." Steve said, kindly.

"Aye," Thor agreed. "Maybe it would be best if- "

"If she says she can do it, then let her."

Everyone turned in surprise to look at Foggy. He turned red and looked at the floor. "Um…eh hem. Did I say that?"

Felicity grinned and stood slowly. Holding out her arm, she reached for him. "Fog."

He tentatively walked over to her and put her arm around his shoulders. They walked out of the room towards the elevator. Steve, Thor and Tony were too shocked to move and just watched them. The doors closed and Foggy let out a breath.

"Did I just interrupt an Avenger and actual god?" He asked.

"Yup!" Felicity grinned at him.

"Shit." Foggy covered his face as Felicity giggled. She knew they could get past their differences; they'd be okay.

They got off at the Penthouse where the rest of the Avengers, plus Pepper, Jane, Claire, and Darcy, were already waiting.

Darcy frowned. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"Downstairs." Felicity said.

"I thought he was carrying you." Darcy frowned.

"Pay up, Lewis." Natasha said. "You too Foster." Jane and Darcy both sighed and pulled out their wallets, handing Natasha money.

"Do I want to know?" Felicity asked sitting on the couch across from them.

"These two were bickering about who you'd choose to bring you up here." Natasha smirked as she tucked the money into her pocket. "I knew you'd never go for it, so I decided to make things a little more interesting."

"I can't help but be insulted that I wasn't invited to compete." Clint mumbled.

"There'd be no competition, babe." Natasha patted his arm before turning and nodding at Foggy. "Mr. Nelson."

"You know my name?" Foggy looked at her in surprise. She grinned, holding out her hand.

"Natasha, Romanov."

Foggy's eyes grew wide. "The Black Widow?" He asked, stiffly shaking her hand. Natasha nodded.

"You already met Claire. That's Dr. Jane Foster, she's the world's leading astrophysicist" Felicity indicated Jane. "Next to her is Darcy Lewis, her lab assistant and the Avengers official scientist caretaker. Then we've got Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and finally Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Hi." Foggy gave them an awkward wave.

"This is my friend Foggy." Felicity said.

"The lawyer." Darcy grinned. "Explain to me why you haven't shoved Lis and your other lawyer friend in a dark closet so they can confess their undying love for each other?"

Foggy grinned. "Mostly because dark closets don't really faze Matt."

Felicity looked between them. "Really guys?"

The elevator opened letting in Thor, Tony, and Steve followed by a slightly twitchy Matt.

"Hey look who we found lurking around downstairs." Tony pointed at Matt. "Take a seat, Mandela, just preferably not next to my daughter."

"Dad." Felicity covered her eyes. Tony walked over to the couch and came to stand in front of her and Foggy. "Scoot over Frog-man, just because I admire your balls in standing up to Thunder thighs, doesn't mean I like you cuddling my offspring."

Foggy moved over quickly. Tony sat next to Felicity and turned to see her glaring at him. "What?"

"There were so many things wrong with that sentence." Felicity muttered, covering her face.

"First order of business." Tony said. "We need to get back at Fisk. I'm open to suggestions; remember there is no such thing as a stupid idea."

"Yes there is." Pepper sighed, "Dragons, really?"

"I still haven't ruled that out." Tony said, his tone indicating that he was completely serious.

"There has to be a way to deal with this legally." Steve said, glancing at Matt and Foggy. "We've only really faced threats that fall outside the usual legal purview, like aliens or Hydra. This has to be handled right."

Matt shifted slightly. "We've been trying to take him down legally, but… there have been complications."

"He's slippery." Foggy grumbled.

"There has to be a pressure point." Tony said. "Some weakness we can use."

"Well." Foggy said slowly. "There might be a way. Karen and I have been doing some digging and it turns out that the law firm that handles most of Fisk's business operations and fronts is Landman and Zach's"

"Fascinating tid bit." Clint said. "Just one tiny, detail: Lawyer client privilege."

"True, but I sort of…kind of…have an in with one of their attorneys." Foggy muttered, looking at the ground. Felicity stifled a snort while Matt smirked.

"An in?" Natasha asked.

"My…sort of ex girlfriend works there."

"Sort of?" Matt asked.

"Foggy." Felicity covered her face.

"What?" Foggy crossed his arms, and tried to look imposing, which, considering how close he was sitting to Thor and the fact that his face was red with embarrassment, he was failing considerably. "Bad decisions are made at the bottom of a bottle of Tequila and I have been down there multiple times in the last week." He looked at the ground.

"This is true." Tony said. "How do you think this one was conceived?" He gave Felicity's shoulder a squeeze.

"I know how to hack JARVIS." Felicity said. Tony gulped.

"And thank goodness for Tequila!" He said.

Foggy looked down at his hands. "I'll talk to Marci."

"Can we trust you to nail this guy to the wall?" Tony asked. "I don't want you going easy on him."

"Believe me." Matt said, his voice had a low, furious edge to it. "He'll get what he deserves."

"Excellent." Tony said. "You're growing on me, Mario, you really are."

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted. "You requested that I inform you when –"

"Thanks J, send them up" Tony said, quickly cutting the AI off. Felicity raised an eyebrow, then looked over at Pepper.

"What is he plotting?"

"I don't know." Pepper frowned.

"Second order of business." Tony said, ignoring them. "In your unconsciousness I decided to be a responsible parent and take care of your, to borrow a word from Thor, 'correspondences."

"Dad what did you do?" Felicity looked at him in alarm.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out that, not only did you not tell your Starling friends where you are, you never mentioned me." Tony pouted. "I'm hurt." The elevator dinged. "So I decided to fix it." He waved at the opening elevator doors. "Sup, Team Arrow."

Oliver, Digg, Laurel, and Roy came into the penthouse. Digg tried to appear calm, but it was pretty obvious that he was on edge. Laurel gaped wide eyed at her surroundings while Roy nervously flicked his eye from one Avenger to the next. Oliver had zoned in on Felicity, more specifically the fact that Tony's arm was around her shoulders.

"Heeeey, guys." Felicity said, sheepishly.

* * *

Matt felt Felicity's tension triple the second the members of Team Arrow walked into the room. Judging by their pulses, one was nervous, but trying to conceal it. Two were openly excited and anxious and then there was the last one. Matt frowned; he was more difficult to get a read on. The second he'd walked through the door, He'd frozen to the spot. His heart rate was slow, and while Matt could tell that he was deliberately keeping it that way, it had been difficult to sense. This man could easily beat a lie detector.

"Heeeey guys." Felicity said, trying to be nonchalant, but her voice was filled with concern and anxiety.

"Felicity, can I talk to you?" It was the man with the lying heart beat who had spoken. Matt clenched his cane slightly, he didn't like the idea of this man being alone with Felicity.

"Nope, anything you have to say to Felicity you can say in front of us." Stark's voice was full of amusement, but there was an edge. He didn't like this man any more than Matt did. "And can I say how interesting it is to see you back from the dead, Oliver."

Matt's eyebrows rose, Oliver Queen was the man with the deceptive heartbeat. He was the Arrow.

"Fine." Oliver growled through clenched teeth. "Where have you been? Why haven't you been returning my calls? Why do all the Avengers seem to know who we are and what the hell are you doing cuddling up on the couch with Tony Stark?"

There was a tense silence only broken by an outburst of laughter from Clint Barton. "Oh this is too good." He said. "Sic him, Stark."

"I'm talking to Felicity." Oliver said.

"So was I." Clint grinned. "Felicity Stark…did you not know?" His voice was dripping with fake innocence. Matt could hear Felicity sliding lower onto the couch, probably trying to hide herself. That's when Oliver lost all pretense of calm.

"You MARRIED HIM?" he shouted.

"No." Felicity said, horrified. She was about to say more, but Stark put his hand on her arm.

"Wait, I want to see how this goes," he whispered in an undertone.

"I am going to murder you." She hissed back.

"You said you'd be gone a week." Oliver continued, apparently unaware of their conversation. "You said you were visiting family and then we see you flirting with Captain America on the front of every major gossip paper in the country, attending fancy dinner parties with the Hulk, and now you're married to Tony Stark?"

"Oliver-" Felicity tried to interrupt him, but he was too far gone to listen.

"Don't even try denying it, Lyla identified the man in the pictures as the Hulk's counterpart." He glared. "Explain."

"I'm trying to, but you won't let me get a word in." Felicity's voice was shrill and pained. Behind Oliver one of the members of team arrow chuckled.

"Man, you really did it this time." He said.

"I've been living here and I would have been back sooner, but things got complicated. I haven't been returning your calls because I was unconscious for the last 2 days because I was poisoned and he's not my husband, he's my dad." She said. "As for how they know who you are, you're in a room with some of the smartest people in the world and some of the world's best spies; do you honestly think they couldn't figure it out?"

"Plus we worked with you." Natasha Romanov added. "Remember? We helped you take down the big guy with the swords."

"You've been lying to me?" Oliver was not only angry, he sounded hurt and betrayed. "Why wouldn't you tell me who your dad was?"

"Oliver, I'm sorry." Felicity was tired, her voice strained. Matt had had enough. Felicity needed rest, she shouldn't be forced to deal with this.

"Mr. Queen." He said, standing. Turning to face Oliver, he deliberately pointed his face away from where he knew Queen to be standing, deciding not to show all his cards. He knew who Queen was, but there was no reason for him to know he was the man in black. "Felicity's been through a lot, maybe you should back off." He let a bit of the mask slip into his voice.

"And you are?" Oliver said, contempt evident. He'd detected the warning tone and was clearly amused that Matt thought he could challenge him.

"Matt Murdock." Matt said, keeping his hands on his cane. He knew if he let go he'd be tempted to throw a punch and in his present state that wasn't an option. Claire and Felicity would kill him if he pulled another stitch. "Felicity's an old friend of mine."

Oliver was clearly surprised that Matt hadn't been intimidated by him.

"Law man Murdock is correct." Thor spoke up. "Felicity has recently been through a very difficult trial. She needs to heal."

"She also needs a stress free environment." Dr. Banner added. "Which, believe me, this isn't." Oliver seemed to flinch at the doctor's comment, Matt could tell he was scared he'd Hulk out. He could also tell that Banner had deliberately baited him, but was actually calm. Claire also seemed to notice it. Matt heard her snort. Dr. Banner's pulse spiked, but not in anger. Matt tilted his head listening to their pulses, now that was interesting.

"There's a guest floor open for you, if you want it." Stark said. "And…Felicity where are you going?"

Felicity was standing. She was shaking; she was angry.

"Matty, can I stay with you?" She asked. Silence fell. Matt turned to her.

"If you're sure that's what you want." He said. She nodded, then blushed. She always did that. Even when she'd discovered that he could tell when she was nodding.

"There's too much noise here." She said softly, exactly voicing how Matt felt in crowded situations.

"Are you crazy?" Oliver said,

"Unbelievably, I'm with Queen." Stark said. "You were just poisoned, you –"

"She wasn't the target." Romanov said.

"Don't back her up." Stark said.

Felicity ignored them, slipping her hand in Matt's she turned to Claire. "Is there any reason I need to stay here?" She asked. Claire shifted uncomfortably as everyone turned to look at her.

"No." Bruce said. "We've only got you on those meds for the pain, otherwise, you're fine. You just need rest."

Claire agreed. "I can come in to check on you at Matt's, I don't live too far."

"Felicity." Stark said. She ignored him.

Leaning against Matt, she pulled him towards the elevator walking past Queen and the rest of Team Arrow. She waited until they got on to the elevator before letting go of her tears, burying her face into Matt's shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

An awkward silence fell on the people assembled in the Tower pent house.

"JARVIS. Get me Manuel's address." Tony said, "and tell Happy to meet me in the garage."

"JARVIS do none of those things." Pepper said,

"I'm not going to let my daughter just walk out of here 2 days after she was poisoned by –"

"Tony," Pepper put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop for a minute and think about why she left."

Tony frowned. "Because of him." He pointed to Oliver.

"And who brought him here?" Pepper said. Tony opened his mouth to retort, then closed it.

"I was just –"

"Meddling in Felicity's life, again." Pepper sighed. "She's a grownup. You can't make a decision which affects her without consulting her first."

"She may be a grownup but when we leave her alone she hands herself over to crazy men with swords." Tony growled. "By the way, Queen, I owe you a black eye for that one."

"Tony." Pepper said. "As much as Mr. Queen's words might have hurt her, I think the bigger problem was that her father allowed it to happen in what's supposed to be a safe space. You were so focused on what you thought was right, you forgot to factor in Felicity's feelings."

Tony glared and stormed over to the bar. "I need a drink."

"There's a shocker." Steve muttered.

"Shut it, Capsicle or I'm sticking you in the freezer." Tony opened a bottle of scotch and poured himself a drink.

"Mr. Stark." Claire spoke up. "She's safe with Matt."

Tony snorted. "Shouldn't you and Banner be off playing doctor?"

There was a collective groan from the other tower inhabitants. Bruce flinched and looked away. Claire exhaled loudly and held up her hands in resignation.

"Stark." Steve said slowly. "We know you're upset, but that's no excuse to lash out at others. Especially when you're the one who –"

"I'm the one?" Tony said, "I'M THE ONE?" he pointed at Oliver. "He's the one who yelled at her and verbally attacked her." He frowned. "He's the one who handed her over as bait to a serial killer. Do you know he got her shot? Yeah, I found out about that particular tidbit when we found the scar on her shoulder when we were changing her into her pajamas after we brought her home from the hospital. And those are only the dangers I know about," He paused. "You know what? JARVIS deploy my armor. Let's see how good you really are, Queen."

"I am sorry sir, but I will not be an accessory to murder." The AI replied.

Tony gaped at the ceiling. "Have all my children forsaken me? Dum-E, get him." There was a small whirring noise and Dum-E rolled into the penthouse. Pointing his nozzle at Oliver, he dosed him in flame retardant. Oliver blinked, unsure whether to attack the robot or back away.

"Feel better?" Pepper asked.

"Almost." Tony said. Walking up to Oliver, he stood in front of him, glaring up at him. The height difference between the two ruined the intimidating effect Tony was going for and ended up making them look comical, but this didn't deter Tony. "Meeting you was the worst thing that ever happened to my daughter."

Pepper closed her eyes and shook her head. "Can all of you except for Team Arrow leave, please?"

The other Avengers stood and walked towards the elevator. Clint paused in front of Oliver and was about to make a comment when Natasha grabbed him and dragged him onto the elevator.

"Nat Why?"

"Later." She muttered.

Pepper waited until they were all gone before turning to Team Arrow. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"It's an honor, Ms. Potts." Digg stepped forward and held out his hand. "Sergeant John Diggle, but most people call me Digg."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Sergeant, huh?"

"Special forces."

"My best friend is Colonel James Rhodes."

"I don't think there's a man in the military who doesn't know who War Machine is." Digg smiled.

Tony snorted. "Don't tell him that. We need to keep him humble." He frowned. "Well, Sergeant, care to explain to me how my daughter got involved in this mess?"

"A broken laptop." Digg said. Tony looked at Oliver in disdain.

"So he's also a tech abuser."

"Tony." Pepper warned.

"Mr. Stark." Oliver said. "Felicity is important to me and if I could have had it any other way she wouldn't be involved in –"

"But she is." Tony cut him off. "And I don't see you fighting to keep her out of the line of fire."

"I would never let anything bad happen to her." Oliver said. Tony scrutinized his face.

"You love her." He said. "I mean obviously, she's perfect; she's my kid after all. But you are in love with her."

Laurel looked at Oliver in shock while Roy and Digg smirked at each other.

"I –" Oliver said, uncomfortable.

"Well that's never happening." Tony muttered. "I put in too much work getting her to like that Murdock guy for her to end up going for you."

"What are you talking about?" Pepper looked at him.

"What, do you honestly think I messed up his name for years because I didn't know it?" Tony crossed his arms. "I wanted her to think I thought he wasn't interesting or worthy of my attention so she'd rebel and spend more time with him. He's a good catch: responsible, respectful, smart. He graduated Summa Cum Laude from Columbia and left a lucrative position at a large corporate law firm to actually help the people in his neighborhood. He's a real life hero without all the messy vigilante strings attached." Tony took a drink. "I couldn't have her know that I like the guy."

"Stark logic." Pepper said in response to the looks Digg and Roy were giving him. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm not sure why you brought me here, Mr. Stark." Oliver said.

"Mostly, because I don't want her to go back to the city of bullets and super psychos." Tony frowned. "I figured you'd put your foot in your mouth and piss her off. I just didn't calculate how badly you'd fuck up. Or that it would drive her away." He looked at his glass. "This is my fault."

Pepper gently took the glass away from him. "I think everyone's tired. How about we pick this up tomorrow?"

Tony nodded. "Tomorrow we'll go find her and –"

"No." Digg said. Tony looked at him.

"No?" He repeated. "Doug, I almost liked you."

"I think she needs her space." Digg said.

"He's right." Pepper said. Tony threw up his hands.

"Why am I even here? How about next time we go into battle, you wear the Iron suit for me?" he pouted. Dum-E rolled forward and nudged his hand. Tony patted it on its top. "Only you appreciate me…which is really sad because I'm borderline abusive with you."

Pepper chuckled. "JARVIS will take you down to the guest floor." She said. Team Arrow moved out of the penthouse to the elevator.

* * *

Felicity leaned against Matt as they sat on the subway. They must look pretty strange. Her in her pajamas and Matt with his cane glasses and the bandages that were visible on his arms. She hadn't let go of his hand.

They got up and left the subway. They didn't speak, but they didn't need to. It was easy, comforting. They only spoke when they got to Matt's apartment. "You hungry?" He asked when they got in. "I've got food."

"Really?" Felicity feigned surprise, knowing that Matt would catch the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yup. A friend of mine had more food then I've ever had in my fridge delivered here so some one's got to help me eat it." He grinned.

"And here I thought you agreed to let me stay here because you cared about me." Felicity said dramatically. "It's as though you only wanted me for my body….stomach." She squeaked. "I meant my stomach."

"I know." Matt chuckled. "But the spike in your pulse is too funny to pass up." He squeezed her hand.

"My pulse?" Felicity asked.

"Yup. Then there's the slight change in temperature that tells me you're blushing." He touched her cheek. "Your voice went up 2 thirds of an octave, and there's your breathing. There's a slight hitch, are you nervous?" He grinned. "Don't worry. I don't bite."

"Shame." Felicity mumbled. "Wait…"

Matt laughed and stepped away, going to the kitchen. "So, what do you want?"

"How about we ditch the doctor's rules and order something greasy and fattening?" Felicity suggested.

"Thank god." Matt said. "Because I'm a lousy cook and I really don't think your dad would appreciate it if I gave you food poisoning on top of your actual poisoning."

She sat on the couch. Matt ordered a pizza and joined her bringing plates. They hadn't turned on the lights in the apartment. Matt didn't need them and with the large neon sign he had outside his windows, the living room was illuminated enough for Felicity to see clearly. Curling up into his side, closed her eyes.

"You're still upset." Matt murmured. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Felicity groaned. "You have to be the world's most annoying attractive lie detector."

"That was 50% a compliment." Matt gently shook her shoulder. "You're bottling it up inside."

"And you don't?" Felicity shot back. Matt winced. "That was harsh." She mumbled.

"How about," Matt leaned his head on top of hers. "We compromise. We go back and forth asking questions with the understanding that the other has to answer 100% honestly." He held out his hand. "Pinky swear to seal the deal."

Felicity snorted and locked fingers with him. "Dork."

"Guess who just won the right to get asked the first question." Matt said. "Why didn't you tell your team about who your dad was?"

Felicity sighed. "There was never a good time. We just bounced from crisis to crisis and… I told Digg after the earthquake and Sara, the Canary, figured it out when Cap and Nat came to help with Deathstroke. Steve compared me to my grandpa and she overheard." She bit her lip.

"Lis?" Matt said gently.

"He never asked me." She admitted. "Not once. I basically knew everything about him, and was there with him to deal with his entire family mess. I even helped organize his mother's funeral and she hated me. It never even crossed his mind to learn more about me."

"Do you –"

"Nope." Felicity cut him off. "You're breaking the rules. It's my turn to ask." She frowned, thinking. "What happens if there is no legal way of taking down Fisk?" She said. Matt looked forward, tracing circles on her arm.

"You want to know if I'd kill him." He whispered. Felicity nodded. Matt closed his eyes. "I thought about it. There have been times when I …" He squeezed her arm slightly. "The people of New York already think the man in the mask is a killer and sometimes I thought that if it meant destroying Fisk, it wouldn't matter if they were proven right. But once you cross that line, there's no way back. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. There has to be a way to fight the darkness without becoming it yourself."

Felicity nodded. "Okay. Your turn inquisitor Murdock; hit me with your best shot."

"Are you going back to Starling?" He asked. "Queen thought you were only going to be gone for a week…are you going to leave me…um, New York?" He fidgeted nervously, pulling away and taking his arm off her shoulders.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to leave you?" She asked.

"Breaking the rules, Lis, you have to answer my question first." Matt looked at the ground.

"Screw the rules." Felicity frowned.

Matt took a steadying breath and shook his head. "When I heard you get kidnapped, I went out and hunted down a group of Russian mobsters. I ended up trapped in a collapsing building with practically no way out and a bunch of cops on Fisk's payroll surrounding me. I thought it was the end…and I was so sure that you were gone, I didn't care." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't face the idea that you…I didn't want to live anymore."

"Matty." Felicity put her head on his shoulder.

"Do you love him?" He asked. "Because I know he loves you. That he wants you. The way his heart sped up when he thought you were married…he came into the room completely calm, but he lost it the second he thought he couldn't have you."

"That's a really weird way of putting it." Felicity muttered, shivering slightly at the possessive undertones of Matt's description of Oliver's feelings.

Matt shook his head. "I've rarely been able to not get a read on someone. He's…" He shook his head. "So, when you go back to Starling, just...watch out. He has a lying heartbeat."

"Unbelievable." Felicity closed her eyes.

"What?"

"You, my friend, are a masochist."

Matt coughed. "Excuse me?"

"You automatically assumed that I would choose Oliver and leave." Felicity frowned. "Do you enjoy making yourself miserable?"

Matt looked away. "It's my turn to ask."

"No," Felicity crossed her arms. "You just got a question. Are you violating the terms of our pinky swear?"

"Technically you deflected my question about going back to Starling." Matt said. "So you violated our agreement and it's my turn."

"Lawyers." Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" Matt said. Felicity knew him well enough to hear the unspoken question in his words. He wanted to know where they stood.

"How about we sit here and eat our pizza and take tomorrow as it comes." She suggested. "I've got a question and it's a two parter."

Matt huffed. "Pretty sure that doesn't fit into the pinky swear."

"Don't deflect."

"Oh never." Matt put his hand on his chest and looked at her in horror. "I leave that to you."

Felicity stuck out her tongue.

"Very lady like." Matt snorted.

She erupted into giggles. Looking at his happy expression, she wanted to freeze this moment. The two of them, without distractions or obligations. Just the ease with which they understood each other.

"Ask your question." Matt said. "Don't be nervous."

"Are you going to go back out there?" She said.

He turned his face away from her, running his fingers on the arm of the couch. "It might be simpler…" he began. "To stand back. But what I can do, the things I can sense and the things I know about the corruption that preys on the people here. I can't sit on the sidelines."

"I thought you'd say that." Felicity said. "Which brings me to question 2; are you going to tell the Avengers?"

Matt frowned. "I want to help the people of Hell's Kitchen, not destroy their homes. They can stick to alien invasions. But…" He held up his hand to silence Felicity's protests. "I can't do this alone."

A smile grew on Felicity's face. "Mathew Murdock. Are you asking me to be your partner in crime?"

"Pretty sure you've gone over the number of allowed questions." Matt mumbled.

"This apartment would make a nice command center." Felicity said. "After I install the proper equipment, we'll need a computer and a better first aid kit."

Matt sighed. "Fine, but you're not going into the field."

"We'll see about that." Felicity grinned.

Matt leaned back and poked her in the shoulder. "Do you want to stop the questions and talk about something else?"

"Yes please." Felicity said. "Did I say that too quickly?"

Matt was grinning. "You have no idea how fast your body just relaxed. You were tense."

"Well, being around you loosens me up." Felicity yawned. "Wait…no." She covered her face. "Don't look at me."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem." Matt grinned. He tilted his head. "Pizza guy's here."

Sure enough a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Matt got up to pay.

"You're looking at me funny." He said, when he came back with the box.

"I was just thinking, if you're not married to this whole "devil of Hell's kitchen" name, with those ears: you could be named Batman."

Matt snorted. "That's a ridiculous name."

"Ouch." Felicity grabbed the box from him. "I thought it was clever." She opened it. "Plain? Seriously?"

"Bats aren't scary." Matt sat back down.

"And you want to scare people?"

"No. Just criminals." He held out a hand for a slice. "A devil makes them fear the shadows and darkness where they operate. A flying rat isn't intimidating."

"Well, Mr. Devilishly intimidating." Felicity waved a slice in front of his face. "Here is your boring, plain pizza."

Matt leaned forward and took a bite. Chewing, he grinned. "It's not plain." He mumbled. "This happens to be the best pizza in New York. They actually use homemade tomato sauce and more than one cheese. So you see a plain slice, but every time I take a bite I taste parsley, fresh mozzarella, basil, a slight hint of parmesan and…" He licked his lips. "I can tell that it cooked next to a slice of pepperoni."

"You made that last part up to freak me out because you know there's no way I can verify it." Felicity huffed. Matt just opened his mouth again. "What, do you want me to feed you?"

"Well, you started it." Matt said innocently. "I can't see where you put the slice." He reached his hands out and pretended to look for the slice, touching Felicity's face and hair. "What is this monster who sits upon my couch?" He gasped

"Lies." Felicity said ducking away from his hands, and putting the pizza on a plate in front of him.

"Well," Matt grabbed the plate. "As the devil of hell's kitchen, do you really expect me to be honest?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Digg said, coming into the common area of the guest floor with Laurel behind him. "It's two am."

"Nothing." Oliver cleared the screen he was looking at and spun nonchalantly in his chair to face them, hands clasped behind his head, and an innocent smile on his face, one that faded when JARVIS chimed in from the ceiling.

"Mr. Queen was attempting to research information on Matthew Murdock."

Oliver glared up. "What the hell, Jeeves?"

"His name's JARVIS and you're an idiot." Laurel said.

"What?" Oliver sat up straighter, his hands coming down to grip the arm rests.

Laure crossed her arms and squared her feet. "Do you honestly think you can scare me with that Arrow voice? You. Are. An. Idiot. You're trying to dig up dirt on that Murdock guy because you hate the fact that Stark approves of him over you and that Felicity trusted him and didn't trust you. You're trying to find some flaw that you can throw in Felicity's face."

Oliver snorted. "I'm not –"

"You're hoping that if you uncover something bad, Felicity will be upset and run away from him back to Starling." Laurel interrupted. "Did you ever stop to think that there might be a reason she ran off with him tonight? A reason she didn't trust you with the truth about her family?"

Oliver stared open mouthed at Laurel, then looked past her at Digg for support. Digg shock his head and sat on the couch. Oliver huffed and turned his attention back to Laurel.

"Laurel." He began.

"No, you're going to listen." Laurel cut him off again. "You screwed up our relationship because you were too afraid of commitment and instead of being honest and confronting an uncomfortable situation you fucked my sister."

Oliver sighed. "This isn't about you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't use that condescending tone with me." Laurel said. "I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you. About the fact that you'll blame everyone and everything except yourself for the things that go wrong in your relationships." she turned and was about to go to her room, when she stopped and said over her shoulder. "And you can dismiss this as the crazy ramblings of druggie Laurel, but don't forget that I've been on the receiving end of what you call love." Her voice caught, tears were coming out of her eyes. "I just hope Felicity is smarter than me."

She slammed the door, leaving Oliver and Digg staring at it.

"She's right." Digg said after about a minute of silence. "About why you're looking up Murdock; it's exactly what you did with Barry."

"And he was hiding something." Oliver retorted.

"Yes, that his mother was dead and he was investigating strange crimes to hope to catch her killer." Digg shot back. "Really horrible, you're right; so dangerous." He got up and rubbed the back of his head. "If Murdock was untrustworthy do you think Stark or any of the other Avengers would have let her leave the building? Or let him get into the tower in the first place?"

Oliver frowned.

"If you would like further information on Mr. Murdock's character," JARVIS said, "perhaps you should try this article."

The screen Oliver had been using lit up and displayed a new article. Digg walked over and chuckled as he read. "Oh yeah. You're right; this guy's a real menace to society."

The article explained how 9 year old Matthew Murdock had pushed an elderly man out of the way of a spill when a chemical truck flipped over. He took a face full of chemicals and was blinded as a result. Oliver closed his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me, JARVIS." He growled at the ceiling.

"I am an artificial intelligence, Mr. Queen. I do not like or dislike, it is not in my design." JARIVS replied. Oliver rolled his eyes. "However," the AI continued. "It is in my design to care for Ms. Stark. Mr. Stark is both her father and my creator. Therefore, I view her as an external extension of my programming."

Digg let out a cough that barely disguised a laugh. Oliver covered his eyes. "I need to shoot something." He said through gritted teeth.

"There is an archery range in the Tower's gym complex." JARVIS said. "Would you like me to take you there?"

Oliver grabbed his bow and went over to the elevator, eager for time alone to clear his head. His relief was short lived when he got off the floor at the archery range.

"Green Queen." Clint Barton turned from his spot in front of one of the targets. "Fancy meeting you down here." He kept his eyes on Oliver, while shooting an arrow into the center of the target without looking directly at it.

* * *

"Lis."

A soft voice was calling out. Someone touched her shoulder.

"Nu uh." She grumbled burying her head into her pillow. Then her pillow moved. "Hmm?"

"I need my leg back." Matt said, amused. Felicity opened her eyes, blinking she looked down and saw that her 'pillow' was in fact Matt's leg. She'd fallen asleep on his lap on the couch.

"Awkward." She said, sitting up and turning away.

"And now you're blushing." Matt chuckled.

"You're using your powers for evil." Felicity muttered, stretching and looking around. "I will sink your credit score."

"I am absolutely terrified." Matt deadpanned, stretching. "Sleep well?"

Felicity turned and hugged her knees. "Well, I was, until my pillow decided to get a mid of its own." She propped up her chin on the tops of her knees and smiled at Matt. "Apparently my selfish friend needed his leg back."

"He sounds really horrible." Matt laughed. Reaching out he ran a hand through her hair. "Breakfast?"

Felicity nodded.

"How does….toast sound?" Matt asked as he got off the couch.

"Like we both have the culinary skills of preschoolers making mud pies?" Felicity suggested, getting up to help him. "And you should be in bed; you just got your ass kicked by a ninja."

Matt pouted. "I won the fight." He shot back.

"If you call getting turned into ground beef a win, then we are definitely not using the same dictionary. We might not even be speaking the same language." She gingerly lifted his shirt to inspect his stitches.

"You can touch too." Matt smirked.

"Cute." Felicity said, biting her lip. "Don't think for a second that your amazing abs distract me from the fact that you were used as a cutting board."

"Amazing?" Matt said, moving forward.

"I…was lying?" Felicity's voice went up slightly.

"Nope." Matt wound his arms around her waist. "And seeing as you were just poisoned, you should be in bed too."

"Sounds like that bed is pretty crowded." Felicity muttered. Then her eyes widened. "Not that I thought we should be in the same bed, though yours is really comfortable, and I know this because I slept there the night I sewed you back together, but I am not saying we should jump in bed together….stop laughing at me." She snatched her hands away from under his shirt.

Matt was smiling and had leaned forward to bury his head in Felicity's shoulder to stifle his laughter. "I missed you, Lis."

Felicity poked his shoulder. "Feed me."

Matt pulled back and gasped in pain, covering his shoulder. Felicity's eyes widened. "Did I hurt you? I thought you didn't have any shoulder injuries, are you okay?" She ran her fingers over his hand, trying to get a look at his shoulder. Then she frowned as Matt started giggling. "Matt." She growled.

"Lis." He gave her an innocent smile and deliberately looked past her shoulder.

"Did you just…look at me when I'm mad at you." She frowned.

"I can't see you." Matt pouted.

"Don't play the blind card when I'm trying to be mad at you." Felicity crossed her arms.

Matt turned so he was facing her.

"You did that yesterday too, with Oliver." Felicity tilted her head. "You looked past him and pretended you didn't know where he was."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but with him, it was because I didn't want him to suspect that I am who I am. I'm just messing with you."

Felicity snorted. "How would he know? Is there some kind of vigilante radar that comes with wearing a mask?"

Matt bit his lip. "Even when I didn't know his name, the second he stepped off that elevator yesterday I knew who he was." He turned to his fridge, getting out a bag of bread. "He's wound like a string. I recognized that…desperation, anger,… so you could say I have a vigilante radar, because I know what it takes to be one."

Felicity shivered. Matt's words cut deep. She'd seen the darkness that Oliver struggled with and while Matt's demons were different, they obviously tormented him just as much.

The toaster dinged. Matt turned his attention to breakfast.

"You're different, Matty.' She said. "Oliver does…a lot of good for Starling, but…he started his mission out of guilt. He's become a better person, a better hero, but it took him time. You…you're already there. You chose to do this to help people, to fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves." She reached out and squeezed his arm. He leaned against her touch.

"Thanks." He said, his voice strangled with emotion. "Um…raspberry or strawberry jam?"

Felicity looked at him in amusement. "Way to deflect, counselor. Learn that in law school?"

The door opened and Foggy walked in a hand over his eyes and a bag in his hand. "I hope everyone's decent, because I'm coming in." he peeked through his fingers.

"Fog." Matt said.

"I came to give Felicity some clothes from her apartment." He said, holding out the bag. "Ms. Potts picked them out." He looked at Felicity, refusing to make eye contact with Matt.

"Thanks, Foggy." Felicity grabbed the bag from him and looked inside. There were enough clothes for about a week. Looking back up at Foggy, she noted that he still hadn't acknowledged Matt. "Seriously?"

"We need to go to the office." Foggy said, still not looking at Matt. "I…Marci gave me the files and Karen's already there and we could use the extra eyes." He looked down, embarrassed. Felicity decided to give them their space.

"I'm going to shower and change." She said, taking the clothes. She ignored the raised voices from the kitchen. When she came out about 20 minutes later, Foggy and Matt were standing across from each other, breathing heavily. Foggy held out his hand.

"I'm assuming you can see this?" he asked.

Matt nodded and held out his. They shook hands. Felicity clapped hers in excitement.

"Yes!" She said, running forward and threw her arms around them both. "We're all friends again." She squeezed them. "Now, we're going to the office so the both of you can apologize to Karen for letting what was going on between you two affect her."

"How did you know?" Foggy looked at her in surprise.

"She's a genius." Matt shook his head.

"Don't you forget it." Felicity smirked.

* * *

Working through the case files was mind-numbing.

"Give me a good piece of coding any day." Felicity glared at the file she was holding. "This isn't even English."

Karen nodded.

"This is actually really simple." Foggy said, opening another file. "See…" He launched into a long winded explanation which gave Felicity a head ache and made Karen's eyes glaze over. "It's not rocket science." He said.

"No." Felicity crossed her arms. "Rocket science would make sense."

"Coffee?" Karen asked, standing.

"Good plan." Felicity said. "By the way, what's with the 90's office supplies?" She pointed to the fax machine.

"I was undercover…it's a long story."

"Sounds interesting." Felicity grinned. There was a knock at the office door. Karen opened it while Foggy frantically shoved all the Landman and Zach files under some magazines.

"Mr. Hogun." She said, letting Happy into the office.

"Hey, Happy." Felicity said. "I'm guessing you come with a message from the overlord."

"He's only my overlord." Happy smiled. "He's your father and Pepper asked me to come down here to say that he's sorry and he's ready to apologize in person whenever you want to come back to the Tower and that he's officially added Nelson and Murdock to his army of lawyers." He held out a check to Foggy. "Is this enough to have you on retainer?" Foggy's eyes popped out of his head and his hand shook slightly.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said.

Felicity crossed her arms. "Is he trying to buy my friends?"

"For this price," Foggy said, staring at the check. "We are sold."

"He's really sorry, Felicity." Happy said. "Though I'd make him suffer for at least one more day."

Felicity grinned. "Coffee?" She pointed at the office coffee maker.

"I can't stay." He smiled. "Rhodey's coming into town and Pepper says I have to supervise."

Felicity snorted. "More like Rhodey has to supervise the two of you."

Happy waved and left.

Foggy cleared the magazines off the table. "Maybe we should do the research in one of the offices. That way we can hide it if anyone less than savory walks through that door." He and Matt grabbed the files.

"Who do you think is going to walk through that door?" Felicity snorted, turning her back on the door, watching them move the files. "Wilson Fisk?"

The door opened again. Matt, who'd just walked back into the common area, stiffened. Karen paled and Foggy's mouth dropped open.

"No way." Felicity said, turning slowly she gulped as the heavy frame of Wilson Fisk blocked the entrance to the office.

"We meet again, Ms. Smoak." Fisk said, giving her a cold smile.

"My life is a bad sitcom." Felicity mumbled


	20. Chapter 20

"Mr. Fisk." Foggy was the first to find his voice. "What can we help you with?"

"I need to speak to Ms. Stark." He said. "Alone." His tone implied that he wanted the others to clear the room. Felicity's eyes narrowed at his arrogance. Walking forward, she stepped past him into the hall, indicating that he should follow.

"Felicity." Matt said, his voice strained and slightly panicked.

"It's okay," She gave him a reassuring smile, that she knew he couldn't see, but would hear in her voice. "Mr. Fisk and I are besties. Near death experiences are weird like that."

Fisk's jaw clenched, but he followed her into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"Now I understand why you were so negative towards me our first meeting." He said, looking at the office door. "Nelson and Murdock were handling a lawsuit against me. They must have made you biased against me."

Felicity crossed her arms. "They're old friends from college." She said. "How did you know I was here?"

Fisk looked down at her curiously. He was clearly expecting her to be intimidated, which she was, but she sure as hell was going to try her hardest not to let him see that. "I have contacts all over Hell's Kitchen." He said. Felicity tensed. Had he found out about Matt? No, Matt wouldn't be alive if he did. She shifted her feet apart slightly and planted them in a power stance Natasha had taught her. "I must say," Fisk continued, "I'm surprised at how quickly you recovered from your unfortunate poisoning."

"My dad has a lot of doctor friends." Felicity said. "How's your friend…Vanessa?"

Fisk's expression darkened. "Healing."

Felicity nodded. "I'm glad." It was true. Vanessa's questionable taste in men didn't mean she deserved to be in a hospital bed.

Fisk seemed to be gaging her reactions. He inclined his head. "I appreciate your sincerity Ms. Stark; though it does not change my purpose in being here."

There was a crash from the other room. No doubt Matt was listening and had accidentally knocked something over. Felicity tried to keep her fear in check, her heart rate slow. Matt would come rushing to her rescue if he thought she was being threatened and she wouldn't have him doing something so incredibly stupid which would undoubtedly tear out his stitches and reveal his secret.

"Your father is attempting to undermine my business." Fisk continued. "He's been investigating things he shouldn't be. I'd like him to stop."

"What?" Felicity looked at him in confusion.

"My contacts saw the Black Widow surveilling one of my buildings; in addition Hawkeye was spotted trailing me by one of my surveillance detail."

Felicity smothered her amusement; if Fisk knew that Natasha and Clint were on to him it was because they'd allowed him to know. It was a scare tactic.

"They're like the assassin older siblings I never had as a child." Felicity shrugged. "They tend to be over protective; especially when someone's tried to poison me." She forced herself to keep eye contact, even if Fisk's eyes were dark, cold holes that seemed to bore into her soul. "They probably think that surveilling you will lead to the poisoner."

"And when they find them?" Fisk asked.

"Then I really don't want to be them." Felicity said, simply.

Fisk still didn't seem satisfied. "I don't appreciate being followed, Ms. Stark."

"I had no idea what they were up to." Felicity said.

"Your father is plotting against me." Fisk sounded paranoid; he was unraveling. "I know he was the one who leaked to the press about the poisoning at the gala after I tried to keep it under wraps."

"I…have no control over what my father does." Felicity nervously stepped back.

"True," Fisk said. "But I do think he can be persuaded to be more agreeable…through you."

"What?" Felicity gulped.

"I have your glass from the gala." Fisk said. "If your father continues to undermine me, I will have it sent to a DNA analyst. Your father donated to the human genome project; his DNA is a matter of public record…meaning I can prove a genetic match."

Felicity bit her lip. "You're going to leak my identity." Fisk nodded. "What if I go to the press first?"

"You won't, because while you might not care about what your leaked identity does to you. You'll care about what it does to your mother." Fisk said. Felicity felt her stomach churn.

"My…mother?" She squeaked.

"A Vegas cocktail waitress, by what my informants tell me." Fisk said. "You told me your name was Felicity Smoak the first time we met. A big mistake. Your mother is Donna Smoak, a very lovely woman. What do you think the press will say when they find out about her? You have compassionate and a self sacrificing nature, Ms. Stark. It's what makes you easy to read."

"That's blackmail." Felicity hissed.

Fisk crossed his arms. "Then there are your father's enemies. How many people do you think he's angered? Hundreds? Thousands? What do you think will happen when they discover his most vulnerable pressure point?"

Felicity bit her lip. "I think that you need to be particularly scared and desperate if you're threatening me." she answered. "I think you know that the poison was aimed at you and that it had to be someone close to you and you're lashing out like a trapped animal." She backed away, grabbing hold of the door handle behind her. "I hope Vanessa gets better soon….and that she wises up to the person you really are." She opened the door and stepped into the front office of Nelson and Murdock, shutting the door. She leaned against it, shaking and feeling like she was going to vomit. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt warm arms circling her and tugging her forward. Numbly she let herself be led. When she finally stopped panicking enough to focus, she found herself in Matt's office, with Matt holding her.

"He's gone." He said, softly rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

"He wasn't very happy." Felicity muttered.

"I heard." Matt murmured. "You were pretty brave, standing up to him like that."

"Pretty brave?" Felicity asked.

"Stupidly." Matt said. "I was ready to break down the door, but Foggy pushed me in this office and didn't let me out until you came back in."

Felicity giggled. There was a knock at the door. Foggy and Karen came in.

"You okay?" Karen asked, coming to stand next to her and putting her hand on her shoulder. Felicity nodded. Foggy held out a cup of coffee.

"Here. I figured you needed this." He said. "And Karen didn't make it, so you can actually survive drinking it." Karen smacked his arm. Felicity grinned and took the cup. Matt stiffened, his expression shifting to confusion. Felicity quirked an eyebrow, but he just shook his head.

"Thanks, Fog." She said.

"What did he want?" Karen asked.

"He and my dad are apparently starting some sort of blood feud." Felicity shook her head. "He just made the first move."

"FELICITY?" her father's voice roared from the next room. Felicity winced.

"And here comes my dad with the second."

Tony threw open the door and stepped inside the office. He was wearing an Iron suit and had clearly flown in. Matt tilted his head.

"So that's what that was." He murmured.

"Barton said Fisk was here.' Tony said, pushing Foggy and Matt aside he put his hands on Felicity's shoulders, looking her up and down. "You okay?"

Felicity nodded. Tony let out a sigh of relief. "He saw Clint and Nat surveilling him." Felicity explained. "And he said that you leaked the poisoning story to the press."

"Yup." Tony said proudly. "Not that it bothered him. You should have seen him on the 6 o'clock news. He found a way to blame it on the cowards who hide in the shadows behind masks ie his favorite scapegoat; the friendly neighborhood Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

"The man in the mask would never have done this." Karen said. Tony looked at her with interest.

"Do you know who he is?"

Karen blushed. "No Mr. Tony Stark." She was clearly flustered.

'What's your name?" Tony gave her his signature Tony Stark megawatt grin. Felicity facepalmed.

"Dad."

"What I'm just trying to get to know your new friend. I already know Mork and Fraggle rock."

Karen looked at Felicity in confusion. She shook her head. "He pretends to forget people's names as some sort of stupid power play. He'll probably end up calling you Kathy."

"Karen Page." She said. "And the mask saved my life…I just haven't seen who he is." She added softly. Tony frowned.

"Damn, I've got a bet with Steve that I can find out first."

Felicity snorted.

"I'm pretty sure Romanov, and by extension Barton, already know, but they aren't talking." He looked around. "Hey, you guys live in Hell's Kitchen. Maybe you can be my eyes on the ground."

"You might have to learn their names first." Felicity muttered. Tony grinned.

"There's my girl, joking with me. It's like we never had that argument."

"We…should leave you to talk." Foggy said. Karen and Matt made noises of agreement and stepped out. Tony opened his Iron suit and stepped out. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Felicity sat on the edge of Matt's desk.

"Let me just preface this with you look healthy and that makes me happy." Tony said. "I know you're mad at me for…bringing Team Arrow to the tower without telling you first and I was wr….wrrrrro….Wrooooo."

Felicity chuckled.

"Don't laugh at your father, this never happens." Tony muttered.

"Well, performance issues." Felicity shrugged. "It's what; 1 in 5 men at your age?"

"I'm trying to be sincere." Tony huffed. "I should have asked you before I brought them here and I'm sorry."

Felicity smiled. "Thanks dad….I'm sorry I ran out without talking to you first."

"Eh" Tony waved his hand dismissively. "That would have been a rational human reaction and I would have ignored it. You did the right thing; I needed a more extreme display of anger to realize I was being stupid." He came to sit next to her. "I don't think it's a secret that I really suck at this parent thing…"

"Alert the media." Felicity snarked. "Tony Stark admits something he's not 100% perfect at." She leaned against his shoulder to take the sting from her words.

"I was a terrible father." Tony said. "I missed birthdays, school science fairs…"

"Dad you don't have to bring up all that." Felicity murmured, wincing at the memories.

"No, my therapist said I need to get this all out on the table." Tony insisted.

"Your therapist?" Felicity said, disbelievingly. "Have you been talking to Bruce again?"

"He told me that I needed to confront my misdeeds at the source." Tony said.

"More like he told you shut up and get out of his office and find someone else to bother before he turned green." Felicity snorted.

"I read between the lines." Tony retorted. He glanced at the door. "So…are you and Mortimer being safe?"

Felicity, who'd just taken a sip of the coffee, spat it out in surprise. "…what?" She gasped. Tony patted her on the back as she coughed.

"I need to know you're being safe. I am waaaaay too young to be a grandpa." He said. "Though I would definitely be a GILF."

Felicity covered her face. "You don't have the kind of money it's going to take to afford the therapy I so desperately need after that comment." She grumbled. "I'm not…Matt and I aren't…" she flushed. There was no way to keep the regret out of her voice and Matt was in the other room and could definitely hear her.

"Is he nuts?" Tony gaped at her. "You're gorgeous and smart. How dare he not be interested? Urgh. The first man I could envision myself approving of for you and he's a disappointment." He sighed dramatically. "It's okay, maybe Thor knows the Norse god of gaining paternal approval and can set you up with him."

"You know those points you scored with the whole apology thing? You're in danger of losing them." Felicity laughed, imagining how Matt must be handling overhearing this conversation.

Tony gave her a hug. "I'll go back to the tower." He looked upset. "I understand if you want to stay away a few days….would it help if I sent Team Arrow away?"

Felicity shook her head. "I'll be by there later to…to talk to them." She said. "Running away from my problems is not a really good solution." Tony nodded.

"I'm going to be adding more surveillance to Mortimer's neighborhood, just in case." He said."No arguments." He added, holding up a hand to silence Felicity's protests. "It's because I love you."

Stepping in to his suit, he opened the office door and walked out. "Misha, walk with me. We have much to discuss."

"Dad." Felicity followed and winced as Tony grabbed Matt by the shoulders and dragged him towards the door. "Don't hurt him. We need him in one piece."

"No worries." Tony gave her a smirk that made her very very worried. Matt gave her a grimace before being dragged out of the office.

"So that …was Iron Man." Karen said slowly.

"That feeling of shock and awe you're experiencing right now," Felicity said, "will wear off by the 3rd time you meet him and turn to murderous irritation. That is the Tony Stark guarantee."


	21. Chapter 21

Matt nervously followed Tony Stark out of the office. He'd heard everything Felicity and her father had said and it made him apprehensive as to what Stark might want to discuss.

"So, Mimsy." Tony said as he opened the building's roof access. "What is going on between you and my daughter?"

"She's my friend." Matt said.

"Enn. Wrong answer." Tony said. "You like her; I can see it in your…glasses." He cleared his throat. "And I know you don't spook easily, because let's face it; I'm extremely intimidating and you're still friends with her. So here's the deal, I'm not saying I approve. But I don't disapprove. Get my meaning?"

"Bizarrely…yes." Matt admitted.

"Also it goes without saying that if you hurt her, the Avengers will assemble and kick your ass into a parallel dimension." Tony patted his shoulder. "So no pressure."

Matt winced in pain. Tony's pulse spiked, he was happy about something.

"Until next time…Mephistopheles." He smirked and put extra emphasis on the name. Matt recognized it as the devil in the Faust. Stark knew…no, Matt listened to the eagerness and the way he was waiting with baited breath. He suspected. Matt fought to keep his expression neutral, but Tony's excitement increased. "Cap owes me money. Take that Mr. Apple Pie Perfect Hair." He frowned. "As soon as we get rid of Fisk, you and I are going to have a long and potentially dangerous conversation about how this affects my daughter. I'm assuming she knows."

Matt nodded, there was no point in lying. Stark knew and lying to him might compromise his tenuous approval of him and Felicity. Not that there was a him and Felicity…as of yet.

"You're going to need a better suit." Stark continued. "And weapons and…computers. Do you want your own floor in the Tower? I-"

"With all due respect Mr. Stark." Matt interrupted. "I don't see why most of that will be necessary."

Stark was shocked. 'You…don't want to join the Avengers?"

"No." Matt said firmly.

"Huh…" Stark sounded disappointed.

"I…I'm not doing this for attention or glory." Matt explained. "I put on that mask because it's a last resort. To protect the people I see suffering on a daily basis."

Tony had crossed his arms and seemed to be listening intently. "I get it…Sometimes we get so busy saving the world we forget to save the people." He crossed his arms. "You aren't going to keep doing this alone, right? Because I cannot have my daughter come home hysterical covered in your blood again. I'm assuming it was your blood, and it's not something that can happen, ever." He sighed. "I like you, Morrissey, but if your tortured soul routine negatively affects Felicity…" he let his threat hang, Matt nodded.

"And to think I told Queen that you were better for her because you didn't do the whole crazy hero shtick." Tony muttered, before activating his suit and taking off. Matt stayed where he was, trying to process everything that had happened. First Fisk's threat to Felicity. She'd been right to say that he was trapped and lashing out, but a trapped predator was infinitely more dangerous. He had less to lose and was therefore more erratic.

Then there was the conversation between Felicity and her father. She'd denied his question about a physical relationship, but…she'd sounded…regretful. He closed his eyes. He needed to talk to someone. Leaving the roof, he went back down to the office.

"Hey," Karen, Felicity, and Foggy turned as soon as he entered.

"How'd it go? Did he yell at you? What did he say? I'm going to-"

"Lis." Matt laughed, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. She was flushed and agitated. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked over to his jacket.

"Where are you going?" It was Foggy who asked.

"To see a priest about a latte." Matt replied, pulling on his jacket.

"Is that code for something?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, because if there's a body to hide…" Felicity trailed off. "Wait, are you seriously going to confession? What the hell did you guys talk about?" Matt gave her a smile, before leaving. He stopped at a coffee shop and bought 2 lattes and made his way to the church. It was empty, which was to be expected on a week day afternoon. When he walked in, Father Lantom looked up from a pew he was sitting in.

"Matthew." He said. "What brings you by today? Confession?"

Matt held up one of the lattes. "Just a conversation," he said. Lantom smiled.

"With you a confession would be easier. Sit down." He motioned to the pew behind him, before taking the latte. "What's on your mind?"

Matt took a sip and looked up towards the front of the church. "He came by my office today." Lantom stiffened and Matt knew he understood who he was talking about. "He…threatened someone I care very deeply about." He gripped the cup in his hand, making it shake. "I told you that he…that he had someone he cared about, someone who would mourn him if he was gone. The truth is that I have one too. She's…everything. She's all I can think about and I've been keeping her at arm's length because I didn't want the circumstances of …my life to affect her." He put his drink down next to him before he spilled it. "But all that went out the door when she discovered my secret." He glared. "The worst part is he doesn't even know that she's connected to me. He's going after her because she's on the wrong side of his operations."

"I see." The priest said, pensively. "You're worried about your reaction if he were to hurt her; the lengths to which you would go."

Matt nodded, it was unnerving how the priest had picked up on his fear without Matt admitting it out loud. "She was poisoned because she was too close to him at the wrong time." He faced forward towards the altar, trying to remember what it looked like when he didn't have to rely on his other senses. "I was always told that keeping others close is dangerous and…I thought it was because of their safety, but lately I'm worried that…it's me that's in danger because of what I'd be willing to do to protect them."

"You don't want to become the monster you fight." Father Lantom said. "I believe that if you're asking these questions, then there's not really cause to be worried, it's when you stop asking them that things get complicated." He paused. "And I believe that simply eliminating an obstacle will do more damage for both of you than good. Taking a life comes with a great price and it's because you're aware of this price that makes me confident that you'll make the right decision."

Matt mulled over his words. As he considered he could hear Father Lantom shift slightly and smile. "So…a lady friend?" Matt ducked his face.

"Out of everything we just talked about, that's what you're choosing to focus on?" He chuckled.

"Just because I'm a priest doesn't mean I can't interest myself in gossip." Father Lantom grinned. "Is she going to be coming by on Sunday?"

Matt gave him an amused smile. "Actually…she's Jewish." The priest nodded.

"Well, if she's not too busy, maybe one day I could meet her for a latte. I'm curious to meet the woman who's so captivated you."

* * *

"I am this close to throwing myself into the Hudson." Felicity groaned, pushing away the file in front of her. "How much more do we have to go through?"

"This is still the first box." Foggy said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just like it was a minute ago when you threatened to swan dive off the Empire State." Karen and Felicity glared at the boxes.

"Not that I'm doubting your…persuasion skills Fog, but…are you sure Marci didn't give us a bunch of useless files filled with complicated legal words to push us off the scent?" Karen asked.

"Coffee." Felicity groaned. Foggy looked at both of them and shook his head.

"Maybe we need a break." He admitted.

There was a knock at the door.

"Oooo maybe that's a client." Foggy's eyes lit up. "Clients are good, we like clients." He left his office and made his way to the front door. Opening it, he put on his best PR grin. "Nelson and Murdock, I am Nelson, how can I help you tod…. Eh." He cleared his throat, clearly thrown. "today?" He squeaked, his calm demeanor gone.

Felicity and Karen looked at each other in confusion then rushed out of the office, curious to see what could have intimidated him.

"Felicity." Laurel smiled from the door way. She was wearing a power suit and was in full gorgeous Laurel mode. Felicity felt a swooping drop in her self confidence and if Karen's tense posture was anything to go by, she'd felt it too.

"Hi…Laurel." Felicity said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad mentioned you were going through some legal papers and I thought you could use some extra eyes." She shrugged. "I'm here to help."

"Guys, this is Laurel Lance, she works with the DA's office in Starling City. Laurel this is Karen Page, she's an employee at Nelson and Murdock and…Foggy close your mouth please."

"Sorry." Foggy muttered.

"Sir Drools-a-Lot is Franklin Nelson, but we call him Foggy."

Laurel shook Karen's hand and raised an eyebrow. "Foggy?"

"Don't" Karen and Felicity exclaimed. Foggy frowned at them.

"If the lady wants to hear my tragic origin story, then let her." He cleared his throat.

"What have you done?" Karen muttered, covering her face, as Foggy led Laurel over to a chair.

"How many times have you heard it?" Felicity asked.

Karen pretended to think before responding, "probably enough times to recite it from memory."

"Growing up," Foggy launched into the story, "My parents wanted me-"

"To be a butcher" Felicity said, imitating Foggy's tone.

"It was my mother's dream for me to be king of the cold cuts." Karen added. "Come on Fog, this has literally nothing to do with how you got the nickname."

"Eh hem, it's my story." Foggy glared at the two of them as they giggled. "I would appreciate less background commentary."

Felicity held up her hands in surrender while Karen covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Anywho" Foggy said, turning his attention back to Laurel.

"Your mother made you help out in your uncle's butcher shop one day in the summer." The office door opened and Matt walked in.

"That day you saw that things that would forever scare your poor eight year old mind." Felicity added as Foggy exhaled in irritation.

"The poor innocent animals, you didn't eat bacon for a week." Karen said, morosely, covering her eyes in a pretend swoon from which Felicity pretended to catch her. The two almost crashed to the floor, they were laughing so hard. Matt raised an eyebrow, but Felicity caught his amused half smile as he was probably sensing the whole display. Foggy crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Are you finished?" he grumbled.

"Awwww, come on Fog." Karen said.

"We're just messing with you." Felicity added.

"It's because we care." Karen agreed. Foggy shook his head before turning his attention back to Laurel.

"So you and Lis are friends? Tell us about the wild things she gets up to in Starling. Any elicit stories?" Foggy turned grinning to Felicity, an expression which changed when he caught sight of her face. "Or don't." He squeaked. Felicity crossed her arms. While Foggy might know who the Arrow was, Karen didn't.

"Felicity's boss is my ex." Laurel said. "And he's a world class idiot." She looked over at Felicity. "I'm not only here to help…I needed to get away from him, he's driving me and everyone else a little crazy, especially after he lost some late night competition with…Barton."

Felicity's eyes widened. "Is there footage? Please tell me JARVIS has it on tape."

"Yes, but he said he told me to say he's not showing it to you until you come back to the tower." Laurel frowned. "I think he misses you? Which is weird because he's a computer…"

"We could use your eyes." Matt said. "I'm Matt, by the way."

"Yeah, we sort of met the other day." Laurel smiled. "Well, I mean.,. I was in the room when…" She looked nervously at Karen. Felicity covered her face.

"Laurel's staying at the Tower." Felicity explained. "So, you're a lawyer, which I'm assuming means you speak this…gobbledygook." She motioned towards the stack of boxes in Foggy's office. Laurel nodded. "Good, because Karen and I are going to pick up dinner." She grabbed Karen's arm and tugged her towards the door.

"There is such a thing as delivery." Matt said.

"Nope, can't hear you." Felicity said, smiling at him. "And Matty? I'm trusting you to make sure Foggy behaves himself."

Matt turned his head slightly and winced as Foggy glared at Felicity. Laurel gave Foggy a half smile. "Don't worry, Felicity. My sister is an assassin and I'm not above calling favors." Foggy laughed, then paled as he contemplated her words.

"She was joking, right?" Karen whispered as they left the office.

"What?" Felicity feigned confusion. "Oh, yeah, inside joke. She was totally kidding." As she closed the door, she caught sight of Matt's smirk and guessed he'd probably heard her lie. She stuck out her tongue at him and shut the door.


	22. Chapter 22

"Bruuuuuuuuuce." Tony yelled as he came into the lab, carrying a large plastic bag. "I've got a science project for you. Come out and play."

Bruce turned away from his screens. "What's in the bag?" He asked, concerned. Tony was practically bouncing with excitement and waving the bag around. An excited Tony was usually a precursor to explosions and JARVIS activating the sprinkler system.

"I need you to run a few tests on this." Tony dumped its contents on the table. It was a dress. Bruce recoiled as he took in the large blood stains. He had to clamp down on the other guy as he recognized it.

"Is this…Felicity's?" He asked.

"The dress, not the blood."

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He wished Tony would stop testing his limits because he'd been ready to Hulk out in the lab. "Do I want to know?" He asked, his voice strained.

"I've gone over Michelangelo's medical records about a 100 times and I have no idea how he does it." Tony explained, taking a pair of prongs and poked the dress, pushing it towards Bruce.

"Mich…oh you mean Murdock. Does what?" Bruce said.

Tony grinned and leaned forward, his eyes alight with excitement. "He's the devil of Hell's Kitchen."

Bruce frowned. "Not to sound judgmental, but he's blind."

"That's the thing." Tony said, going over one of the computers and pulling up the medical charts. "These are the scans of his eyes and they're recent. All of them say the same thing. He's definitely 100% blind. Which means something else is going on."

"Do you think he's…what did Hill call them? Inhuman?" Bruce suggested.

Tony tapped the dress. "I don't know, which is why I need you to run tests to see if there's something in his DNA to give us a clue."

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. "Let's see if I've got this right. You want me," he pointed to himself. "To test the blood on your daughter's dress, which I'm assuming you stole," Tony bristled indignantly. "because her friend is delving out vigilante justice and you couldn't find an explanation in his illegally obtained medical records."

Tony clapped his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "It's like you can read my mind."

Bruce sighed. "Couldn't you just…ask?" He suggested, already knowing the answer.

"What would be the fun in that?" Tony sat on a stool and pulled out an apple, taking a bite he started chewing, loudly.

"Does Murdock know you know?" Bruce asked as he began cutting strips of the dress for samples.

"Yeah," Tony said, his mouth full of apple. "but asking him for details undermines my position as the terrifying father of his not exactly, but eventually going to be so he better stay on my good side, girlfriend. He frowned at the ceiling. "JARVIS, tell Rogers to cough up what he owes me. And tell him that he better not cheap out on me like last time. I don't care if 5.96 is the 1940's equivalent of $100. Have him adjust for inflation."

* * *

After 3 days of practically nonstop research they'd compiled a stack of evidence which could be used against Fisk.

"Now we can have a grand jury." Karen grinned. Matt bit his lip and was about to respond when Felicity muttered.

"Unless Fisk has someone in the District Attorney's office." Everyone froze and looked at each other in horror. "Please tell me he doesn't have someone in the DA's office." Felicity's voice had gone up 2 octaves.

"We'll worry about that later," Matt said, in an effort to reassure her. Silently he'd been worried about the same thing which is why their case would need to be ironclad. "We need more evidence. Irrevocable proof; like a witness. We need someone to turn on him."

"How?" Laurel asked as Karen asked "Who?"

"Detective Hoffman." Matt said. Foggy frowned.

"No one's seen him."

"Which means he's probably hiding." Matt said.

"Yeah or dead." Foggy said.

Felicity leaned back in her chair. "This conversation is just brimming with hope and optimism." She said sarcastically. Matt gave her a small smile.

"We find Hoffman, we flip him."

"That…" Foggy said. "Is the kind of thing we can't do….without help." He was hesitant, worried. Matt knew he was suggesting that he put on the mask. Felicity shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like the idea. Karen and Laurel didn't know what was going on.

"We should call it a night." Felicity said, deliberately glancing at her watch. "I've got dinner with my dad and if I'm late he'll send out the Iron Legion to look for me." She got up. "Matt, can I talk to you in your office?"

Ignoring the knowing smirks from Foggy and Karen, Matt followed her. She shut the door behind them. "That should add plenty of fuel to their gossip." He muttered as he listened to Karen giggling in the other room. Laurel had just inquired about their relationship status and Foggy had launched into a long winded explanation of the day he and Felicity had met. Though he was embellishing some of the details.

Felicity snorted. "Considering the fact that I've been sleeping in your bed for the last 3 nights, I'd say their gossip is well founded." Matt raised an eyebrow and waited for her to get embarrassed and correct herself by adding that he hadn't been there because he'd been sleeping on the couch, but she didn't. "You can't go out to find Hoffman."

"Felicity." Matt groaned.

"At least." She held up her hand. "Not tonight." She shifted uncomfortably. "I promise you'll see why, but….I need you to come to dinner with me."

Matt crossed his arms. "You just want me there as a buffer between you and your dad."

"Well, yeah. But that's not the only reason." Felicity said, defensively. "Trust me?"

"Of course." Matt said.

"There's my little princess." Tony said as Felicity and Matt walked in. "And I see you brought Megatron with you." He added as he caught sight of Matt. Felicity sighed and gave Matt's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"One day he'll run of names."

"Unlikely." Matt said, amused.

"We're glad that you could come." Pepper said, coming forward to give Felicity a hug.

"Yeah, your schedules must be busy what with all that justice you're delving out." Tony said. Felicity frowned. He seemed smug; like he knew something. "Court room justice, right Moustache?" He nudged Matt.

"Moustache?" Felicity asked. "That's what you're going with?" She looked at the table which was covered in takeout containers. "I see we've skipped the cooking portion of family time."

"Pepper told me that evacuating the tower for another fire incident is bad for team morale." Tony pouted. "I don't get it, the firemen like it. They get to pose for pictures and get autographs for their kids."

"Thor ends up outside in his unmentionables, yelling at the top of his lungs about fire demons…" Felicity said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." Tony said thoughtfully before shrugging. "Eh, it made for a great viral video." He grabbed a plate. "Dig in."

Felicity and Matt walked over to the table. Even though she knew Matt could tell what each of the dishes was by smell, she still described each of the individual dishes. Matt listened, clearly amused, but playing along. Tony made a retching noise as they awkwardly bumped into each other.

"The case." He said loudly. Pepper rolled her eyes. "What?" He asked.

"You promised you'd play nice." She reminded him.

"I am." He said defensively. "I haven't threatened him with bodily harm." He watched Matt intently, it made Felicity nervous.

"Out with it, dad."

"Out with what?" He said, innocently twirling some noodles around his chopsticks.

"Dad." Felicity growled. Suddenly Matt winced.

"Ah HA!" Tony shouted triumphantly. "JARVIS, please inform Bruce that I was right about the heightened auditory senses." He pulled out a small device. Felicity covered her face.

"Please tell me you weren't conducting a science experiment on my friend." She said.

"Yes." Tony said. "But…that was wrong." He added as Pepper gave him a look. "But I was right about the ESP."

"It's not ESP." Matt said. "I don't have a 6th sense; I just have 4 very good ones."

Felicity looked at him in shock, then turned back to her father.. "Wait… you know?" She looked back at Matt. "And you know that he knows." She frowned. "Why don't I know that you know that he knows?" She put a hand to her temple. "That…made my head hurt." She looked over at Matt. "I thought we agreed to honesty?"

"I was going to tell you, but…I had to do some thinking first and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Mushy stuff later." Tony said. "Think fast, Morpheus." He threw a balled up napkin at Matt. Matt caught it, effortlessly.

"Dad." Felicity groaned.

"Good reflexes." Tony appraised.

"He's not a toy." Felicity said, exasperated. She needed to get the conversation back on track. "Actually, this makes it easier for me to ask what I wanted to ask." She bit her lip. "I was planning a lame excuse, but…Matt's injured. It's pretty bad and we need him to gather some intel, but he can't do it because a Ninja used him as a knife sharpener."

"Say what?" Tony's eyes popped out of his head. "Details…after" he said when Felicity glared at him. "After Felicity explains her master plan, carry on child of mine."

Felicity sighed. "Did Dr. Cho send the cradle prototype?"

"Yes…oh." Tony's eyes widened. "You want to dump Macarena into the cradle to help heal the ninja injuries." He crossed his arms. "Well, we had to test it out on Barton last week because, let's face it Barton exists to test experimental medical treatments. It works."

"Will it…" Matt turned towards Felicity. She knew that he was wondering if it would affect his eyes.

"No." Tony seemed to have understood the question as well. "I…borrowed? Your medical records."

"Borrowed?" Matt said, amused.

"He thinks it sounds better than illegally obtained through hacking." Pepper explained. Matt turned back to Tony.

"I've looked at your medical records and consulted with Dr. Cho. She says that your eye structure was altered by the chemicals and the cradle won't affect the blindness." Tony said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Matt said, silently. "I wouldn't know what to do with my eyes if I got them back." Felicity slipped her hand into his.

"This could heal you and make it so you can go out there again." Felicity said. "You can find Hoffman and stop Fisk."

"And you're okay with this?" Matt said.

"You know Hell's Kitchen better than anyone." She said. "The people are safer with you looking out for them." She bit her lip. "Will you do it?"

"Just to be clear." Tony said. "This cradle is for emergencies only."

"He's not Clint, dad." Felicity glared.

"I'm just making sure. I caught Barton trying to use it for a paper cut yesterday." Tony grumbled. "Ow." He pouted and rubbed his head where Pepper had smacked him.

"We should give you some space." Pepper suggested.

"Hey, family time." Tony said, angrily. "Until I see a ring on that finger, he's not fa..aaahh ow ow ow ow ow ow." Pepper had grabbed his ear and proceeded to pull him out of the room.

"So." Felicity said, turning to Matt. He stood, and bit his lip.

"I didn't tell you about your dad knowing because there were things I needed to work through." He said, "I talked to father Lantom about…stuff."

"What type of stuff?" Felicity asked.

"I was worried…about what would happen if Fisk actually hurt you." Matt murmured. "What I would do." He bit his lip. Felicity stood and put her hand on his back. He turned towards her.

"I'm not worried." She said. It was true. "I'm not worried, because I know Matthew Murdock and he's a good person."

Matt took her hand and pressed it against his face. He closed his eyes, then seemed to come to a decision. "I'll try the cradle."


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver was at the archery range when Felicity found him.

"I come in peace." She said when he turned to look at her. He nodded stiffly, putting down his bow.

"I heard you had a run in with Clint." She continued conversationally. Oliver grunted. "Is this how this conversation's going to go? Me talking and you…making noises?"

"What do you want me to say?" Oliver asked silently. "You have secrets, just like the rest of us."

"And that upsets you." Felicity said, sitting on a bench. "You hate that you found out that I was keeping things from you because it's a flaw. It made me a real person."

"What?" Oliver looked confused.

"The last 2 years I've been your IT girl when you needed your computer fixed, your hacker when you needed intel, your decoy when you needed a diversion, your assistant, your bait…she stopped. "You've made me into this object that fills your every whim." She shrugged. "I wasn't real to you." She bit her lip. "Now I am."

"Felicity." Oliver looked pained. "I don't understand why you wouldn't share with me…who you really were."

Felicity looked down at her fingers. "Don't you? You never once expressed an interest in who I was or learning anything about my life. I didn't tell you because…you made me feel like, outside of what I could do with the Arrow stuff, I wasn't important."

"That's not true." Oliver said hoarsely.

"Maybe." Felicity sighed. "So…how about we try this again." She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak-Stark. I'm a computer genius, babble expert, and sometimes I take part in vigilantism…is that a word? Also my dad is Iron Man."

The corner of Oliver's mouth twitched up slightly. "I'm Oliver Queen." He said, holding out his hand. "I dress up in green and try to save my city…and I'm apparently the second best archer in the world."

"Damn right." Clint's voice came from one of the vents. Felicity sighed and looked up.

"Clint?" she groaned. "Seriously?" Could she have one moment to herself without one of the Avengers dropping in on her?

"Don't mind me." Clint said, sticking his head out of the vent. "You can finish up this emotional stuff, but…"He smirked and broke off. Felicity sighed. She knew Clint well enough to know that he wouldn't continue until she asked.

"But…"She prompted.

"Nothing," Clint said innocently. "I just thought it might interest you to know that Murdock was just brought out of the cradle. He's sleeping now."

"Where?" Felicity asked.

"Your floor." Clint said. "Also, I think you should have a head's up. That cradle is like magic and he might be a little loopy." Clint's expression turned distant. "Though Nat seemed to enjoy some of the side effects." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Ew." Felicity muttered as she went to the elevator.

"Hey, why do you think I've been trying so hard to get back into it?" Clint said, dropping out of the vents. Turning to Oliver he grabbed one of his practice bows. "Come on Princess, let's see if there's any hope of me teaching you some shooting techniques."

* * *

When Matt awoke, he was assaulted by the sensations around him. He was lying on a bed…Felicity's bed. He could feel the slight scratch of the sheets and the smoothness of the pillow she used to sleep on. He could hear her computers, the water in the pipes in her bathroom, whose door was open. The sensations hadn't been this bad since his early days at the orphanage. Matt shuddered, trying to regain control, but his time in the cradle had heightened everything and it was harder for him to center himself. He needed to meditate. He tried to sit up, but the second he moved he was overcome by a wave of dizziness. He fell off the bed and landed on the carpet. Gasping he tried to go back into a sitting position, but failed. Drawing his knees up, he buried his face in his hands, curling up into a ball. Even the air around him seemed oppressive. He felt small, helpless.

"Matty?" It was Felicity's voice. She'd whispered, but to him it was almost as though she'd shouted.

"Lis." He whimpered. "It's…it's so…too much…too loud."

"I'm sorry." She said, coming to sit next to him and putting her arms around him. "I shouldn't have pushed you into trying the cradle." She rubbed his back. Her touch was warm, soft, gentle. Just like her. Matt inched towards her, putting his head on her lap.

"I just need to focus." He mumbled, nuzzling against her. "You smell amazing." He said, his voice a strangled gasp.

"Sorry, sorry." She moved away from him, taking her warmth with her. "I shouldn't be so close, I'm probably overwhelming you."

"No." He said quickly. "I mean… you're like an anchor. You keep me from being washed away by all these…" He shuddered. It was true; her presence was reducing the pounding in his head.

Felicity's heart was beating out of her chest.

"Lis?" He asked.

"Clint warned me this might happen." She muttered. "Matty, remember when the Chitauri attacked New York? How loud it was?"

He nodded.

"Just listen to my voice." She said. "Focus on it. There's only us. No one else is here." She shifted next to him and pulled him back. He put his head back on her lap. "You probably need to sleep this off. Clint kinda said it might make you…um more…weeeeell." Matt felt her face heat up, she was embarrassed.

"Horny?" He supplied.

"That's crass, but yeah."

"Because I'm sure Barton was uber polite when he explained it to you." Matt murmured.

Felicity snorted. Matt let out a contented hum.

"You planning on staying on this floor all night?" she asked. "It can't be comfortable." She stood, and held out her hand. Matt groaned, moving towards her. "Matty," she chuckled. "Here, take my hand." She said. He reached out and grasped it. She pulled him up and guided him back to the bed.

"Do I want to know who put me in your room?" He asked.

"According to JARVIS, they told my dad that you were in one of the guest floors." Felicity said. "Then Nat brought you here."

"Let me guess, if he found me here, he'd redo the damage the cradle healed." He frowned.

"Lie down so I can see how it worked." Felicity said. Matt's breath caught, but he did as she asked. She lifted up his shirt, her fingers brushing over where his stitches had been. "They're all gone." She murmured. "It's like they were never there."

Matt focused on her fingers. The warm of her touch was curling in his abdomen. He could feel it affecting him. His world was on fire, but instead of the burning of suffering, this was lust. "Lis." He murmured. "You need to…aaah."

"Sorry." She pulled her fingers away. He didn't know what was worse. Her touching him gave him something to drown out the surrounding noise, but if she kept touching him, he'd probably end up very embarrassed.

"Don't stop…I mean…" he bit his lip. She let out a small amused hum. She was smiling at him.

"It's okay; like I said, Clint said this might be a side effect."

"It's not just the cradle." Matt insisted. "I…need you Felicity." She tensed, clearly nervous. "I need you in my life. I…I don't want to be where you aren't."

Felicity stopped breathing for about 3 seconds before she took a surprised gasp of air. Matt silently begged her to say something. He hadn't felt this powerless since the day the police had come to tell him that his father was dead.

"Mathew Murdock…are you saying you want to be with me?" she asked, her voice unsure; almost as though she didn't want to dare hope what he was saying was true.

Instead of answering her, Matt reached out his hand and touched her face. Slowly tracing her features, he reacquainted himself with her face, glide over the places on her nose where her skin was slightly smoother because of her glasses. Her eyelids fluttered shut and he traced over them.

"What color are your eyes? I just realized I've never asked." He murmured.

"Blue." She whispered.

Matt added that detail to his mental portrait of her. He slid his fingers down and grasped her chin, pulling her closer. Felicity shivered and sighed, pressing her face into his touch. Matt wanted to taste her, feel her, to see her in the way only he could. He brought his lips to hers, tentative, trying to savor this first contact.

He could taste the lipstick she'd put on that morning; it had mostly worn away, but it was still there. He brushed his tongue on her lips and she parted them, whispering his name. There were the 3 separate cups of coffee she'd had, each with larger amounts of sugar added. She slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, responding enthusiastically. His senses were overloaded trying to process all this information, yet he wanted more, his brain was overwhelmed and the only thing he could see, think or feel was Felicity.

"Yes." He said, when he pulled back. "I want to be with you."

Felicity was breathing heavily, "it's not that I don't believe you." She said, shyly. "It's just."

"You want me to say it when you're sure it isn't the after effects of a medical procedure talking." Matt finished. She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "I promise…" he said, kissing her eye lid. "It's not that." He kissed her lips. She was blushing furiously, the heat of her cheeks warming his fingers as he traced over them.

"So you would have admitted this if you hadn't gone into the cradle?" she asked.

"Probably not as quickly, but I'm happy that this helped me get over any nervousness I had left." He frowned. "Does Dr. Cho's machine have some kind of truth serum in it?"

"There's no such thing as truth serum." Felicity laughed, "though if you give Bruce and my dad 4 hours in the lab and all the Starbucks they can drink, I guarantee they'll create it."

Matt groaned. "Don't mention your dad please, you might summon him."

Felicity shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "JARVIS, promise me that you won't let my dad onto my floor, please."

"Ms. Stark I…"

"I'll reprogram you to speak only in iambic pentameter." She threatened. The AI appeared to ponder this before responding.

"I promise Mr. Stark will not have access to your personal apartments."

"Thanks." She grinned up at the ceiling before turning her attention back to Matt.

"Iambic pentameter?" Matt asked.

"My dad hates Shakespeare." Felicity explained. "Which is a problem because Thor insists on dragging the Avengers to Shakespeare in the Park every summer as a team building exercise."

Matt frowned. "I like those plays."

"I know, right?" Felicity said. "Thor says the language reminds him of home. Even Tony Stark is helpless against the power of the Asgardian puppy eyes."

"Huh." Matt tilted his head. "I bet you I'm stronger than them." He grinned as Felicity laughed, throwing her head back and smiling. Matt listened to the muscles in her neck as they moved to help her make the sound. She laughed with her whole body; her diaphragm was moving and her shoulders shook. Her hands, which were still behind his neck tightened slightly, bringing him closer.

"We." She said, moving to kiss him again. "Are diving into very dangerous waters." She whispered against his lips. He groaned and nuzzled her neck. "Matty," she sighed. "It's going to be hard enough sharing a bed with you."

He pulled away, smirking. "Are you saying you're going to sleep with me?" He asked. Felicity huffed, then gave him an evil grin.

"You know the upside to the cradle?" She asked.

"Besides the one you're currently sitting on?" Matt asked. Felicity squirmed slightly, but her grin didn't waver.

"I get to do…this." She tickled him. Matt pushed her away, trying to over his chest.

"Lis…" He gasped, turning over. She grinned and pinned him to the bed. "That's…not…fair."

"Neither is using your super powers to check if I ate all your popcorn." Felicity retorted.

"It's kinda hard to ignore when your fingers smell like butter." Matt said, earning himself another round of tickles. He flipped over and grabbed Felicity, rolling them over so she was trapped underneath him. They were both breathing hard. Matt could tell that her eyes were wide open and he could feel her pulse hammering through her veins. "You're right, this is dangerous." He said.

"FELICITY" Tony's voice sounded over the intercom. "I don't know what you did to have JARVIS turn against me, but I'm monitoring you and Machiavelli's heart rates and body temperatures and if any of them make me nervous I'm sending Dum-E through the vents.


	24. Chapter 24

Felicity and Karen were sitting outside the courtroom waiting for the grand jury proceedings; it was the third day and Matt was going to deliver closing arguments. The doors opened and Matt and Foggy came out. Karen and Felicity jumped up.

"Well?"

Matt sighed.

"Grand jury proceedings are sealed and –"

"You're bond by oath not to talk about it." Felicity and Karen finished.

"Can we get a hint?" Karen asked.

"Blink if it went well." Felicity said. Matt snorted.

"What about pictures." Karen suggested They said no talking, but-"

Matt laughed. Foggy rolled his eyes. "Looking for loopholes." He said. "Ah, we'll make lawyers of you yet." He put his arms around their shoulders and led them outside the courthouse.

"I'll break out the crayons. I've always wanted to get my Picasso on." Matt grinned as Felicity and Karen rolled their eyes.

"Wasn't Picasso a painter?" Foggy asked.

"It all looks the same to me." Matt smirked. "He was the waterlilies guy, right?"

"You're feeling confident." Felicity said; a joking Matt was a happy Matt. He shrugged.

"We have to wait until the jury deliberates and brings back a verdict."

Felicity moved away from Foggy and Karen who were debating the merits of crayons vs color pencils. Matt put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered. "As good as our case was, having Hoffman testify is what made it more believable for the jury. I wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't accepted your help."

"Mmmhmm." Felicity said. "See what happens when you listen to me?"

"I always listen to you." Matt said. "You're one of my favorite things to hear." He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Felicity groaned. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that?"

"Felicity?" Matt said.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I sorta…kinda hacked into Fisk's financials. Nothing very big." She added quickly, when Matt tensed. "There was something off about the poisoning. I don't think the target was Fisk. The person who did it had to have access and knowledge, which means they're probably close to him. They would have known that the Champagne would have been for the toast and that Fisk wouldn't have had any." She frowned.

"You found something." Matt grinned.

"Is that surprise I hear?" Felicity huffed. "I am insulted that-"

"Lis." Matt said.

"He's being swindled by one of his associates. A man named Leland Owlsley. I think he put the poison in the wine as a scare tactic."

"TO JOSIE'S" Foggy shouted. Felicity gave him an amused look before continuing.

"I put the money back in Fisk's accounts. That way there won't be anything missing when he's arrested and his assets are seized…after I donated a portion of it to a relief fund for the people who were affected by the explosion he caused."

Matt grinned. "You are amazing, Felicity Smoak."

"I love it when you say that." Felicity said, turning to smile up at him.

There was a wolf whistle from next to them.

"Aw yeah. It's finally happening." Foggy grinned. Karen rolled her eyes.

"Let them have their moment, Fog."

"Excuse you, do you know how many years I have watched them do this dance? Years, Karen."

Karen nudged him forward. "An explanation which I'm sure you'll tell loudly with lots of tequila and hand movements when we get to Josie's."

Foggy and Matt's phones went off. Foggy reached into his pocket and read the message.

"The jury just came to a decision."

"That quickly?" Felicity asked.

Karen shivered. "That's bad, isn't it?"

They didn't say anything. Foggy just sighed and walked up the stairs. Matt was about to follow, when Felicity grabbed his arm. "If this doesn't go well…" she murmured.

Matt gave her a sheepish smile. "Don't worry." He said. "As a Catholic, I've got some very specific rules to follow." He squeezed her hand gently, "I'll meet you at Josie's" then he turned, following Foggy up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey." Tony said when Karen and Felicity walked into Josie's. "You were supposed to give me a head's up before you came so I could know which banner to use." He'd paid Josie have the Avengers hold a surprise celebration for Matt and Foggy. The rest of the Avengers and Team Arrow were there, talking and drinking.

"For the millionth time, Stark." Clint grumbled. "Jury deliberations can take days."

Tony shot him a look that said he really didn't care. Then he looked back at Felicity and Karen.

"Hi Karen, where's Mulder and Fonzie?"

Karen gulped. "At the court house. The jury's back."

Silence fell. Tony and Clint shared a look then grabbed a banner that said "You Tried" and began hanging it.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Karen said.

"Sure Kara." Tony muttered, sarcastically.

"She's right Tony." Steve said. "You can't just assume –"

"Cap." Tony interrupted. "How about you take that optimism and use it to carry in the consolation cake." He paused. "Actually bring in both cakes. Nothing softens a huge disappointing failure like 2 cakes. Also Natasha, it looks like we're going to need your particular set of skills."

"Nat, don't move." Felicity said, crossing her arms and glaring at Tony. "The case was iron clad. There's no way Fisk worms his way out of this one."

Tony came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, my sweet precious child. To see the world in your eyes is just so..." He pretended to choke up.

"I believe in Matt and Foggy." Felicity said.

"He's just telling you not to get your hopes up." Oliver said. Tony frowned at him.

"Don't agree with me, Queen."

The group fell into nervous silence. Felicity sat at a table with Laurel, Karen, and Darcy. About an hour later Foggy and Matt walked in in.

"Oh hey they're here." Tony said. "Surprise, we don't know whether we should be popping champagne or the hard stuff."

Foggy and Matt looked at each other.

"The silence is very reassuring." Clint muttered. "Tasha, sharpen your knives."

The corner of Matt's mouth twitched upwards. Felicity stood and walked over. "What happened?" She asked. Foggy was fidgeting and burst out.

"We GOT HIM!"

"Fog." Matt groaned, as Felicity and Karen squealed and pulled them into a group hug. "We agreed to wait at least 3 minutes before telling them."

"And miss this?" Foggy asked. "Laurel, get over here, we couldn't have done it without you."

Laurel stood and tentatively walked over. Felicity and Karen broke apart and made space for her in between them.

"Alright. Break it up." Tony grinned and clapped Foggy and Matt on the back. "I'm proud of you. Kinda sad I didn't get to use Fisk for iron suit target practice, but I guess we'll have to live with our disappointments."

Felicity rolled her eyes. The rest of the assembled crowd surrounded them to congratulate them and the party began.

* * *

Matt had been dragged away from Felicity by Tony who had insisted on having him and Foggy stand next to him during his congratulatory toast. He didn't think the Avengers had planned to team up to keep him and Felicity on opposite sides of the room, but he couldn't help but notice that any time either them tried to move towards each other, one of the Avengers or Team Arrow would jump in and start a conversation.

He'd made it to about 5 feet away when from behind him he heard:

"Mordecai." Tony put his arm around him. It took all of his control not to groan.

"Mr. Stark." He said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Tony chuckled. "You wouldn't happen to be trying to go speak to my daughter."

"No, I'm pretty sure you and your team have done an excellent job of ensuring that doesn't happen tonight." Matt said.

"That doesn't sound like something I'd do." Tony said.

"Yeah, which is why I didn't hear Barton tell Bruce it was his turn to be on 'Lis watch'." Matt smirked.

Tony groaned. "I hate super hearing." He frowned in Felicity's direction. "Well, I never said this, but I'm very happy she hid from me in a random bar in Hell's Kitchen because you aren't the worst thing that's ever happened to her." He winced. "The worst thing that's ever happened to her is next on the rotation and I do not want him near her."

Matt grimaced. "Queen?"

"I didn't say it." Tony said. "This conversation didn't happen and I definitely won't notice you leaving with her." He waved at Felicity. "Smile." He told Matt. "She's looking." He turned. "She definitely could do worse than you Matt." He pushed him towards her.

Matt was about to walk over to Felicity when Tony's words registered. "Did you just?"

Tony smirked. "No one will believe you, Mad Max." He walked away shouting loudly. "WHERES THE CAKE AT?!"

Felicity had her back turned when Matt came up behind her. "Hey."

She jumped, and turned. "Hey." She grinned. Natasha moved away from the two of them.

"I think I need to stop Clint from climbing on the bar and doing his 4th margarita strip tease." She muttered.

"Aw darn." Felicity grumbled.

"Is it really that good?" Matt asked.

"Darcy and I have been saving up singles for months on the offhand chance that we get enough booze in him to make him take his clothes off." Felicity sighed. "Hi."

"Hi." Matt hugged her. "It's a bit loud in here, don't you think?"

"Is that your way of hinting to me that not all those singles are going to waste?" Felicity asked. Matt took away her glass.

"How much have you had?" He said, laughing.

"A little?" Felicity scrunched up her face. "The others have been trying to keep me away from you."

"I know." Matt said. Felicity grabbed her coat and tugged him outside. The night air was cooler, a relief from the oppressive heat and noise of the crowded bar.

"Josie's going to hate us so much." Felicity remarked.

"More than she already does?" Matt asked. Felicity giggled and leaned against him. He could feel the slight shivers of her laughter mixed with the cold.

"So…" Matt said, awkwardly. "My…my priest said he'd like to meet you some time."

"Are you really talking about your priest right now?" Felicity laughed. "Where's Matt Murdock: lady killer extraordinaire. Or has Foggy been lying to me."

"Well," Matt rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "This is different." He said softly. He could hear Felicity's smile in her voice. His comment had made her blush. She cleared her throat slightly.

"So," She said. "You won."

"We won." Matt corrected. "They're arresting Fisk and everyone who was associated with him. His entire network is being destroyed." He put an arm around her shoulders and they began walking down the street. "I forgot how good it felt to win the not mask way."

"It wasn't the non mask way." Felicity said, moving closer to him. "You needed the mask to find Hoffman. It was a balance between the two. Because you need both to be the kick ass hero lawyer you are."

"Like Laurel wants to be." Matt said.

"Huh?" Felicity asked.

"She asked Natasha to train her." He explained.

Felicity tilted her head thoughtfully. "I think she'd do well…" She grinned. "Oliver's going to lose his mind."

"Didn't know he had a mind to lose." Matt muttered. "Ow." He winced as Felicity smacked him.

"You know you deserved that." Felicity said. "Otherwise you'd have blocked me."

"True." Matt said. They walked in silence. Felicity was fidgeting; she clearly wanted to say something. Finally she sighed.

"Oh to hell with it." She grabbed the front of Matt's coat and pulled him closer and kissed him. Matt grinned and pulled her into his arms. The air around them was cool and a soft snowfall began.

"I should win more often." He murmured as they pulled apart.

"So, your place or mine?" Felicity asked.

"Mine has the advantage of not having random ex red room assassins and SHIELD snipers coming in out of the ceiling." Matt said.

"Good point." Felicity said. "You also won't have to do the walk of shame while being stared down by the symbol of hope and freedom."

Matt grinned.

Then Felicity's phone rang. "It's my dad." She frowned. "Let me just ignore it."

Then Matt's phone went off. "Foggy, Foggy, Foggy." They looked at each other.

"It's probably urgent." She said. Matt nodded and answered.

"Fog?"

"Fisk escaped custody." He felt his heart clench.

"Okay." He said, shutting off the phone, he looked at Felicity. "Looks like I'm going to need a different suit."


	25. Chapter 25

The new suit Potter had made him was amazing. Strong enough to withstand weapons, yet flexible enough to allow him movement. Matt vaulted across rooftops, testing out his range and agility.

"Where am I going, Felicity?" He asked.

"It looks like Fisk didn't disable the GPS that the FBI put in their armored car when he jacked it. Typical dumb villain move, you'd think he –"

"Lis." Matt bit back a smile at her lecture.

"Location, on it. He's about 3 blocks south of you moving fast." She said. "I'm hacking street cams."

Matt took off in the direction she'd indicated. "Should I expect an Avengers gatecrash to this party?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't inform them. He wanted to fix this himself. He and Fisk had a score to settle.

"Nope." Felicity muttered. "I told my dad to have them back off until further notice. I figured you had some feelings to vent."

Matt grinned. Looking down at the street below him, he felt the air around him. The night was cold and for a moment he focused on his heart beat and breathing. Then he heard it; the rumble of large wheels and a muffled heartbeat, but growing in volume and intensity as it approached. Matt would recognize that heartbeat anywhere and its sound make his lip curl in disgust. He could hear the breathing now; heavy excited, angry, mad. Matt jumped on top of the moving van as it passed beneath him.

* * *

Felicity was sitting in Matt's apartment watching the feed from the street cam on her laptop. It was strange, but for as long as she'd known him, she'd never truly seen Matt in action. Sure he'd saved her from the aliens, but this….this was different. Matt landed on the van and it skidded and turned over. Fisk opened the door and crawled out. He looked up at Matt who was standing on top of the van, batons in hand.

"YOU." He shouted. Matt jumped off the van. There was a lethal fluidity and grace to his movements as he managed to herd Fisk into a side alley. Felicity was on the edge of her seat watching the confrontation. There were times when Matt appeared to falter to give Fisk the impression that he was winning only to exploit the opening that gave him to deliver a close range blow. Fisk might be strong, but he was nowhere near as skilled as Matt.

3 times she grabbed her phone on the verge of calling the Avengers for back up. 3 times she held herself back. Matt could do this. She needed to trust his ability to fight just as much as she trusted Oliver's and not let her personal feelings about him cloud her focus. Closing her eyes she fought to banish the image of him broken and bleeding on the couch. Centering herself she looked back at the fight.

Fisk was cornered in the alleyway. It was strange, but for all his polish and properness, Fisk had never appeared more genuine then he seemed in this moment. He was enraged, mad, attacking Matt like an animal. He was feral and unhinged. This was the real Wilson Fisk; the one that was always hiding just below the surface and he was terrifying. He flew at Matt, shoving him to the ground. His size gave him an unfair advantage, which momentarily gave him the upper hand. Felicity watched in horror as Fisk landed blow after blow screaming that Matt had ruined his plans for the city and that he was going to make him pay. She grabbed her phone a fourth time. It was too much. She couldn't stand idle while Fisk destroyed the man she loved. She couldn't watch Matt die.

She'd almost pressed the button to assemble the avengers when Matt spoke.

"This city is my family." He growled. "And I won't let you destroy it." He scrambled back, and stood, batons in hand. Felicity covered her mouth in shock. Then it was over. Matt was standing, breathing heavily over an unconscious Fisk. Stowing the batons in a strap on his belt he turned to see a police officer enter the alley.

"Oh now they decide to show up." Felicity muttered as she watched Matt talk to the officer, then scale the alley wall. He paused on a rooftop 3 blocks from the alley. "You did it!" She said.

"I love you too." He said.

Felicity turned red and cleared her throat. "Um, what?"

"You said it out loud." Matt explained. "I'm coming home."

* * *

The adrenaline rushed through Matt's veins as he made his way back to Felicity. He finally stopped on top of his rooftop and took a second to inhale the night air and take stock of his injuries. A bruise was forming on his face, there were a few scratches on his chin and he'd probably have pain on his chest tomorrow, but for now he felt fine. In fact he felt more alive then he'd ever felt before. He took in the city; The pollution, the vibrancy, the smell of sweat, energy. The sound of cars, swearing of drivers, hushed conversations. Then he focused on the apartment beneath his feet. She was there, nervous, happy, relieved. He opened the roof access door and entered, going slowly down the stairs. There was a rush of air and he was inundated by her as she put her arms around him. Her scent, her warmth, her breath, her pulse. He put his arms around her, savoring the heat radiating off her skin and the thrum of her blood rushing through her veins.

"Are you okay?" She said, stepping back too quickly for his liking, the loss of contact hitting him like a bucket of cold water.

"I'm better than okay." He said, pulling her close again.

"Matty?" She asked. He walked her towards his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he put his hands on her face, pulling her close he pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips. "Hearing you over the com…it gave me something to fight for."

She let out a small sigh, her heart was racing and it mixed with the thunder of his own. She unclasped his helmet and lifted it off, dropping it to the floor and running her hands through his hair. He moved them backwards towards his bed, she fell down, pulling him on top of her.

"Your batons." Felicity gasped.

"Sorry." Matt said, reaching for his belt.

"Nope, nevermind." Felicity said. "I think you're just happy to see me." They burst out laughing. Matt pressed his face into her neck. "I like the new suit." She said, running her hands over his chest.

"I always knew you had a leather thing." Matt said.

"I think I prefer the fact that it keeps you from dying." She mumbled, clearly trying to redirect the conversation.

Matt kissed her cheek. "Do I even need to say it?" He asked.

Felicity groaned. "Let me guess; you can hear the blood rushing to my face."

"And the heat of your skin." Matt said. "I feel that too."

"Well," Felicity said. "I know what I want to feel." She nudged his shoulder. "On your back, devil of hell's kitchen…I'm feeling sinful."

* * *

"Daredevil." Tony proclaimed as Felicity and Matt walked into the tower common room hand in hand the next day.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"That's what they're calling the new guy." Tony said. "Daredevil. JARVIS?" he called. The AI projected various papers which showed images of Matt in his costume. "He took down the big bad bald." Tony continued. Then he frowned at Felicity. "What's that on your neck?"

"I can't see anything." Matt deadpanned.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why I appreciate the snark, Moosetracks, I don't think you should be sassing me after having clearly deflowered my daughter."

"Ewww, dad." Felicity groaned, leaning against Matt.

Tony came closer. "You did good." He said to Matt, "I meant the beating up bad guy part not the after celebration." He shuddered then he turned to his daughter. "Felicity... your friends are leaving."

Felicity bit her lip. "I should go and say goodbye." She said.

Matt nodded. "I have to get to the office. Foggy's putting up the new sign. I'll see you at Josie's later?"

Felicity nodded. Giving him a kiss, they got onto the elevator. It went up first, opening onto the helipad. Team Arrow was waiting there.

"You want me here?" Matt asked, Felicity shook her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This is something I have to do by myself." She murmured. Stepping out of the elevator she walked over to Team Arrow.

"Hey guys." She said.

Oliver looked at her empty hands and said. "You're staying?"

Felicity nodded. "My dad's opening up an entire floor for me to play with tech."

Oliver's jaw clenched slightly. "What if we need you…we can't do our night job without you."

Felicity reached into her pocket and pulled out a flashdrive. "Which is why I brought you a going away present." She handed it to him. "It contains the programming for an AI just like JARVIS. Her name is FRIDAY."

Oliver gave a small grimace. "FRIDAY?" he asked

Felicity smirked. "Surprisingly I didn't come up with the name." She said. "Plus if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

Oliver took the flashdrive, squeezing her hand in his. "I…" He glanced towards the closed elevator doors where Matt had been standing a few seconds previous. "Does he make you happy?"

Felicity thought of Matt and couldn't help the smile that broke over her features.

"I guess that answers my question." Oliver sighed. "Just…make sure he's honest with you…Laurel is convinced he's that Devil guy."

"Daredevil?" Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Ridiculous, I know." Oliver said.

"Well you don't have to worry." Felicity said. "Matt would never lie to me." She hesitated before giving him a hug. "If supersoldiers turn up or another crazy tries to burn the city to the ground, promise you'll call?"

Oliver nodded. "Even if it means you'll bring your crazy extended family." He muttered.

"John." Felicity said, pulling back and looking at Digg who was standing with Laurel and Roy a ways off. "You promise you'll make him call?"

"Of course." Digg said, coming to envelope her in a hug.

"Call me when the baby comes." She murmured. She then moved on to give Roy a hug. Then Laurel.

"Thanks for your help with Fisk." She said as she embraced the other woman. Laurel nodded.

"I was wrong about the Dev-…Daredevil." Laurel whispered. "Matt seems like a very nice guy."

Felicity smiled. "Tell Sara I say hi the next time you hear from her."

"Oh believe me, I will." Laurel smirked. "Though she is going to be pissed that you're besties with Black Widow and didn't introduce her."

"Tell her to swing by New York." Felicity said. She stepped back and looked at her team. "Take care of yourselves….and don't let Clint crash into any monuments." She looked pointedly at the cockpit of the jet.

"HEY." Clint shouted sticking his head out from the jet. "That was ONE TIME and the leaning tower was already leaning before I got there."

"He's got a life-long ban from Pisa." Felicity explained.

"Their loss." Clint muttered as he pulled his head back in.

One last round of hugs and Team Arrow piled onto the jet. Felicity stepped back and watched as it took off. She followed it with her eyes as it flew across the New York sky line. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from below.

"Ms. Stark." JARVIS said, "Your father –"

"Is he dead or bleeding?" Felicity asked.

"No. Physically he is unhurt." The AI said. "As for his mental state, I'm afraid that damage has been years in the making."

Felicity ground her teeth. "I'll be there in a second." She muttered.


	26. Chapter 26

"Holiday party time!" Tony said, coming to the main part of the Tower common area.

"Tony, it's not for another week." Pepper sighed, looking up from the files she was reviewing for Stark Industries. Natasha was sitting next to her, making suggestions while Jane was being force fed by Darcy who'd just managed to drag her from the lab.

"Which is why we need to do something about this decorating situation." Tony said as he walked over to where Matt and Felicity were cuddled on the couch. "Leave some room for Daddy." He said, pushing them apart and sitting between them. Turning to the elevator he shouted. "Decorators Assemble."

At his words the doors opened letting in Steve and Thor who were dragging an enormous Christmas tree behind them.

Felicity bit her lip and frowned as they lifted it upright. It was 8 ½ feet tall and about 5 feet wide and overwhelmed the room with the smell of pine.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Tony asked.

"She?" came the chorus of irritated grumbles from the women.

"How many times?" Jane crossed her arms. "We do not assign gender to inanimate objects."

"Especially objects whose only job is to stand there and look pretty." Natasha added.

"Eh hem." Felicity cleared her throat loudly.

"No worries, Spawn." Tony threw his arm over her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Motioning Thor and Steve back to the elevator he added. "We've got you covered." Steve dragged a 7 foot tall Menorah into the common area while Thor rolled out a bunch of enormous candles. Felicity winced and turned to look at her father who was beaming with excitement.

"Like it?" he asked.

"It's…different?" Felicity supplied. On Tony's other side Matt raised an eyebrow.

"That was code for it's showy to the point of being borderline disrespectful." He supplied. Tony huffed.

"Watch yourself, Montana." He said, before standing and walking over to the front of the tree. "We need ornaments and I want lights all over this room and I hope someone here celebrates Kwanzaa because I bought a giant candle holder for that too. And a Festivus pole."

There was a collective groan.

"Is there any set of beliefs that are going to be safe from the Stark treatment this year?" Natasha muttered. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"Downstairs with the other stuff." Tony waved dismissively. "Now, lights; blinking or strobe?"

Matt stood and walked over to the tree. Reaching out his hand, he ran his fingers thorough the needles of the closest branch. Felicity snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Boo." She said.

"aaaa" Matt said sarcastically.

"You could at least pretend to be scared." Felicity pouted. "Nice sweater." She added, plucking at the bright red holiday sweater Matt was wearing that declared, "I'm not Daredevil."

"I'm told it brings out my glasses." Matt smirked, then turned his attention back to the tree. "The first Christmas after my accident my dad couldn't afford a tree. He brought home a discarded tree branch from a tree lot." He smiled. "The smell filled the whole apartment. That was enough for me." He turned slightly and brought her to his side. Felicity pressed her cheek against his chest.

"He'd be proud of you." She murmured.

"MOLLUSK." Tony shouted. Matt sighed and pulled back.

"At least he's run out of names." He muttered.

Felicity nodded, "Which is probably why he asked JARVIS to download the entire M section of the encyclopedia." She grinned as Matt turned his head towards the ceiling as if asking for support. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek before detangling himself from her arms and walking over to Tony. As he crossed the room, one of the panels in the ceiling opened above him.

"Don't try it, Barton." Matt said, without looking up.

"Aawwwww." Clint dropped down and dusted himself off, frowning at Matt. He'd made it his mission to catch Matt off guard every time he came to the tower, but hadn't succeeded yet.

Felicity watched with curiosity as Tony and Matt moved to a corner of the room and began discussing something. Tony pulled out his phone and showed Matt something. Felicity frowned.

"Don't obsess." Natasha appeared at Felicity's side, startling her.

"NAT." She hissed. "Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The former assassin turned to watch as Darcy and Clint gleefully began wrapping Thor with Christmas lights.

* * *

"He's the star spangled man." Darcy argued. "It's in his title and as his girlfriend I get to put the star on top."

The decorating was finished except for the star on top of the tree. Felicity was sitting in front of the coffee table where she'd placed her own personal, much more reasonably sized, menorah and was explaining its significance to Thor. She rolled her eyes at the antics of her friends.

"You can't even get up there." Clint shot back.

"I can lift her." Steve said.

"Damn right.' Darcy winked at him and he blushed.

"It's my tree." Tony whined.

Clint turned to him with a look of disbelief. "Yours?"

"I chopped it down." Steve said.

"Aye." Thor agreed "And I carried it to the car."

"And I kept watch while all this was going down." Clint added.

"Who paid the park ranger to look the other way?" Tony asked.

Steve's jaw dropped. "You said we had permission."

"You always have permission until you ask for it." Tony retorted while Clint nodded his agreement.

"Where did you guys get this tree?" Pepper asked.

"Not the Canadian woods?" Tony said sheepishly.

Steve turned to Thor. "Did you know?" He shook his head in disappointment as Thor gave him a guilty shrug. "Darcy gets to put the star on the top of the tree on account of me being an accomplice to a crime."

"I can do it." Matt piped up. He was sitting on the couch behind Felicity. "The tree's over there, right?" He pointed at the Fesitivus pole.

"Very funny Mississippi, but you're not fooling anyone." Tony said.

"Mr. Stark." JARVIS called from the ceiling. "Your guest has arrived."

"Who?" Felicity asked, turning to look at the opening elevator doors. "Mom?"

Donna Smoak stepped off the elevator and held her arms open. Felicity walked over to her, bewildered. "What are you doing here? The party isn't for another week."

"You're in trouble." Donna said. "Now, which one of you is the boyfriend she's been hiding from me?" She scanned the couch.

"I haven't been hiding him from you." Felicity grumbled.

"Is that why I had to find it out from your father?" Donna asked as Matt held up his hand and stood.

"It's good to meet you Mrs. Smoak." He was about to walk to her, when Donna rushed over.

"Oh, don't bother. I can walk." She hugged him. "We met once before at Felicity's graduation."

Matt nodded. "I remember, I just wasn't sure you'd remember me."

"Not remember Felicity's handsome lawyer friend?" Donna looked scandalized. "He's so polite." She stagewhispered to Felicity. "Now. What makes you think you're good enough to date my baby girl?" Felicity covered her eyes, her face burning.

"I already vetted him, Donna." Tony said, coming to stand next to them. Felicity glared at him. "And so did everyone in this room." Donna rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Matt.

"That doesn't mean I've given my approval, Tony." She said. Tony gaped at her.

"Do you honestly think I don't know what's best for my own daughter?" He growled.

"Oh I don't know?" Donna said sarcastically. "How does an alien invasion, supersoldier attack, and poisoning attempt sound?"

"It's best to leave them to it." Felicity murmured, taking Matt's arm and tugging him backwards as Tony squared his shoulders and glared at Donna.

"Felicity, I've faced down the Russian Mob." Matt said. "…Which is why I know I don't want to be in the cross hairs of your parents."

After a 10 minute shouting match, broken up by Pepper, Donna was seated next to her on the couch, chatting with Matt.

"What I want to know." Donna said. "Is what took you so long to ask out our amazing daughter?"

"He should have waited longer." Tony muttered. Donna and Pepper shot him identical glares. He flinched. Donna turned her attention back to Matt and frowned at his sweater.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Before Matt had a chance to come up with a lame excuse, Rhodey walked in.

"How's the decorating…um." He paused as he caught sight of Donna. "Hi, Donna." His voice had gone up about an octave. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Hello, Colonel." Donna's face broke into a glowing smile. "How's things in the sky flyboy?"

Felicity covered her face. "Tell me this isn't happening." She muttered. Tony looked back and forth between them.

"Oh….Hell no." He hissed.

"Dad." Felicity winced, bracing herself for the explosion.

"How long has this been going on?" Tony asked.

"It hasn't." Rhodey had assumed a stiff military posture that Steve was eyeing with jealousy.

"If it was why would we have to explain anything to you?" Donna asked.

"Because I can't have my best friend and my baby mama date behind my back." Tony replied. Everyone shook their heads. Matt tapped Felicity on the shoulder.

"Should we?" He asked.

"Definitely." Felicity said, getting up. Everyone was too busy enjoying the Stark Smoak gladiator match to pay them any attention. Running out of Stark tower, Felicity grabbed his hand and raced through the chilly night air.

"Why is it that we can't have a simple family gathering without drama?" She groaned. Matt shook his head.

"Because your parents are kinda crazy." He said. She aimed a smack for his chest that he dodged. "And they love you and care about you very much." He added. She smiled. "Just like I do." She hummed and hugged him.

"So…what were you and my dad plotting earlier today?"

Matt laughed. "How long have you been waiting to ask me about that?"

"Ever since I saw you sneak off into a corner. Something I should be worried about?"

"No." Matt said. His phone buzzed with a text from "Tin Man."

"Tin man?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, so he gets to call me every M word in the book, but I can't have one joke at his expense?" Matt asked.

Felicity winced. "It's not a very good joke." She said, taking his phone. "Want me to read it to you?"

"No, that's-" Matt said trying to grab it from her, but Felicity jumped out of his reach.

"How are your ninja skills now?" she taunted. A passing pedestrian looked at her with anger, clearly thinking Felicity was being unnecessarily cruel to Matt because of his blindness. "It's not what it looks like." Felicity called after her. "Now she's going to think I'm some sort of sadist." She muttered. She glanced at the phone. "It says 'Donna says yes'. What are you plotting with my parents?" She turned to Matt who was smiling broadly. "Matty?"

"Years ago." Matt said. "A babbling MIT student ran into a dive bar in Hell's Kitchen and completely turned my world upside down." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Ever since you've been my friend, my secret keeper, my family…my everything." He knelt. Felicity covered her mouth. "Felicity Meghan Smoak-Stark. Will you marry me?"

* * *

They pushed open the door of Matt's apartment, intent on celebrating, to find all the Tower inhabitants crammed in along with Foggy, Karen, and Claire. Tony looked at Felicity's elated face and then zeroed in on her finger.

"Monosodium," He said. "We had a deal."

"I guess he went off script." Felicity said.

"I didn't want to wait." Matt admitted. Felicity smiled at him as Donna squealed and ran forward to hug her.

"Oh, baby. Pepper and I are already booking a venue for a spring ceremony. You are going to make such a beautiful couple." She turned towards Matt and grabbed him. "You get a hug too since we're going to be family." Felicity watched in amusement as Matt hesitated, then put his arms around her.

"Thank you Mrs. Smoak." He said.

"Oh, call me Donna."

"Don't get used to it. The way things are going these days she'll be Mrs. Rhodes soon." Tony muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

"Tony." Pepper and Donna said. His eyes popped out of his head.

"I really don't like that the two of you are friends." He muttered. "Barton?"

Clint grabbed a bottle of Champagne and popped the top, expertly pouring two glasses and handing them to Matt and Felicity.

"Many congratulations on this union." Thor said, giving Felicity a kiss on the cheek before clapping Matt on the back. "If you hurt her in any way I will bring the wrath of Asgard upon your head." He grinned and posed for Darcy who snapped a picture on her phone. "Will you be sharing that on the Instagram lady Darcy?"

Felicity rolled her eyes as the thunder god walked away. "Ignore him." She said.

"Cake?" Tony said, offering her a plate.

Felicity took it and ate a bite. "Mmm." She said. "Now get out."

"What?" Tony sputtered. Felicity took another bite of her cake, slowly drawing the spoon out of her mouth.

"Leave the cake." She said.

"But-"

"Of Course!" Donna said. "They want to have proposal sex, Tony. Leave them be."

Tony watched slack-jawed as she and Pepper linked arms and began talking about flower arrangements. Thor moved forward and scooped him up and began going to the door of the apartment.

"Put me down, Thundercat, he's going to deflower my daughter. Isn't there some type of Asgardian excuse to keep them living in separate realms before the wedding?." Thor ignored him. "MONTSER MASH, I WILL END YOU." Tony shouted as he was carried down the stairs.

"Congrats guys." Foggy said, "Claire, Karen. Josie's is calling."

"We'll join." Natasha said, grabbing Clint's arm and following. The rest filed out until Felicity and Matt were left alone. Felicity shut the door and leaned against it. Looking over at Matt her face broke into a grin at his dopey happy smile.

"What?" she asked.

"The most amazing woman I know just agreed to marry me." He said.

"What a coincidence." Felicity said, gasping in mock shock. "The most amazing man I know asked me to marry him." She walked forward into his waiting arms.

"He sounds like the luckiest man alive." He said.

"Mmmm he is." Felicity pressed her face against his chest.

"So…now that we've kicked everyone out…" Matt said. "What did you have in mind?"

3 minutes later they were sprawled on the couch. Felicity had stolen Matt's t-shirt and sweat pants and was snuggled against him, eating cake.

"Your dad sure knows how to pick a celebration cake." Matt said, opening his mouth. Felicity scrunched her face, looking down at the spoon before sighing in acquiescence.

"Be grateful that I love you." She said, putting the spoonful in his mouth. "Because I don't share my cake with anybody." She winced. "That sounded wrong."

Matt laughed.

Felicity closed her eyes and laced her fingers through his. "I could get used to this." She said.

"Eating junk food on the couch?" Matt asked.

"With you." She agreed.

They sat in a contented silence until Matt went rigid.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Sirens." He said. Two seconds later Felicity's crime alert went off.

"Robbery" she said. "The suspects are in a black van and they injured two people in their getaway. Armed and dangerous." She jumped to her feet and rushed to her computer console as Matt went to grab his suit. "Hacking car navigation systems to get you a location."

"Tell me when you get it." he said, leaning down and to give her a kiss before putting on his helmet.

"Go raise some hell." She said, smiling at him as he ran to the roof access, before turning back to her screens.


End file.
